El Poder de la Trifuerza
by Kawa-san
Summary: Cuando el heroe del tiempo y una joven distinta a las demás se unen, no hay nada que los pueda vencer.
1. Capítulo I Encuentro Fortuito

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic. Poca gente creo que me conoce, no lo sé. Este fic es sobre mi video juego favorito: The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Aquí también voy a aplicar lo de, si no hay 5 reviews, no hay actualización. Espero les guste. ATTE: linktloz.

**El poder de la Trifuerza. **

En un tiempo donde había una tierra, océano y por supuesto nada de vida, sobre este caótico mundo de Hyrule descendieron tres diosas de la tierra dorada. Din, la diosa del poder, con su fuerza y sus flameantes manos cultivó el terreno y creó la tierra roja. Nayru, la diosa de la sabiduría esparció su conocimiento a la tierra dándole al mundo su ley y su luz. Finalmente, Farore, la diosa del coraje con su rico corazón dio vida a aquellos que protegerían la ley del mundo. Cuando las tres diosas terminaron su labor, regresaron a los cielos dejando atrás el Triángulo Sagrado de la Tierra Dorada, La Trifuerza, y ese lugar se convirtió sagrado.

Para proteger la Trifuerza de los malignos los siete sabios construyeron un templo y la sellaron tras La Puerta del Tiempo. Solo aquel que colecte las tres piedras espirituales, se parará en el altar del Templo y deberá tocar la Canción del Tiempo con la Ocarina del Tiempo. De hacerlo entonces la puerta se abrirá.

**Capítulo I **

**Encuentro Fortuito**

-Sigo sin creer que en verdad ella lo haya olvidado todo. Después de que me regresó a mi tiempo, me llevó a antes de conocerla y ya han pasado los siete años que creí perdidos- este joven era Link, un joven de ojos azules, cabello rubio y una túnica verde junto con un gorro del mismo color a juego de su traje. Unas botas de piel y unos guanteletes cafés de piel que protegían sus manos al lanzar flechas con el arco que traía. Portaba una espada, al parecer ya un poco antigua y no tardaría en romperse; unos meses tal vez aguantaría, aunque no negaba que extrañaba su antiguo sable; portaba también un escudo de metal ya usado. Montaba en su yegua de color cedrón y cabellos blancos de nombre Epona. El seguían sin creer que ella lo había olvidado todo…

**Castillo de Hyrule. **

-Gracias por invitarme, Zelda - dijo una joven de cabellos y ojos castaños. Portaba una túnica azul, la cual apretaba a su esbelto cuerpo con un cinturón de piel, y unas botas de piel, perfectas para una larga caminata. En su espalda se encontraba una espada, al parecer casi nueva; portaba una pequeña mochila, un cajac y un arco. Esta joven se veía muy fuerte para tener 17 años. En sus manos llevaba unos guanteletes cafés de piel. Su nombre, Annia Espabarán, pero sus personas cercanas solían llamarla Anny.

-No hay porque amiga – contestó una joven con un vestido muy fino y elegante de color rosa, con una tiara dorada en su cabeza, cabello rubio y ojos de un tono azul rey que le daban un toque de la realeza. Ella era la princesa Zelda, la próxima gobernante de la bella tierra de Hyrule- hacía mucho que no nos veíamos Anny- comentó la bella princesa

- Ha pasado ya un año desde que me fui, ¿no?- preguntó Anny

- Si, pero…- continuó a hablar Zelda con un tono de voz muy alegre- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas, entra subamos a que dejes algunas de tus cosa en mi habitación y muéstrame que compraste en el Valle Gerudo.

- Claro – contestó con un tono de voz muy maduro. Ambas jóvenes entraron al interior del inmenso castillo y llegaron a la habitación de la joven princesa. Anny se quitó la espada, el cajac, el arco, sus guanteletes y el gorro que traía en su cabeza. Estos dos últimos los guardo en la pequeña mochila. Anny al quitarse el gorro se logró distinguir una pequeña coleta. Su cabello no era largo; le llegaba a los hombros y aunque se recogiera el cabello en la coleta, unos mechones caían en su rostro. Anny jamás dejaba sola la pequeña mochila, así que, antes de dejar la habitación la tomó y siguió a Zelda

Anny y Zelda salieron a un bello jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera del castillo. Zelda comenzó la conversación como acostumbraba – he escuchado que en el Valle Gerudo venden muchos instrumentos de alta calidad, ¿es cierto eso?

- Pues has escuchado bien- contestó la joven castaña mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de pequeñas ocarinas de color café queriendo llegar al color rojo- una es para ti

-¿En verdad? ¡Gracias Anny! ¡Es muy hermosa!- decía Zelda alegremente mientras tomaba el pequeño instrumento- me hubiera gustado ir cuando me invitaste

-A mi también. Que mal que al final tu padre dijo que no

-Si… cambiando de tema, dime, ¿tu papá ya está bien?- Anny al escuchar la pregunta de la joven princesa cambió su semblante alegre por uno lleno de tristeza y dolor, y sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar un poco y de una manera muy triste le contestó:

-Cada día empeora su salud. Hoy en la mañana el doctor me dijo que si no consigo una medicina llamada "Medicina Zora" pronto él, podría…

-¿Podría qué, Anny? – le preguntó Zelda a la chica que se estaba guardando todo el dolor en su corazón, ya que su orgullo no le permitía llorar enfrente de una persona.

-Morir…- Zelda quedó impactada y quedó con los ojos enormemente abiertos y con un semblante de preocupación

-¿Dónde puedes conseguirla? Sabes que si necesitas dinero yo te podría…- Anny le interrumpió antes de que Zelda terminara la frase: - El dinero no es el problema, si no que la persona no sé donde vive, y si no encuentro la dirección del profesor… no quiero ni saber que pasaría. Sabía que me debí quedar hace un año…- Zelda estaba impactada. Anny no aguantó más su dolor y una lágrima salió del ojo derecho de la joven castaña.

Zelda sintió un dolor en su corazón al recordar que su madre de Anny murió cuando tan solo ella tenía 8 años, y ahora perdería a su padre. –Lo lamento tanto Anny, pero- continuó con un tono de voz entusiasta- no olvides que tu mejor amiga, o sea yo, soy la princesa de Hyrule. Solo dime el nombre de ese profesor y te daré la localización exacta de donde vive. Anny estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar en verdad cuando escuchó las alentadoras palabras de su querida y única amiga. Zelda se acercó a Anny para abrazarla, mientras que la joven castaña le dio las gracias.

Las circunstancias y tal vez el destino las había unido aunque eran completamente diferentes, una princesa de alta clase, y una joven que era diferente a las demás con un nivel social no muy alto. Nadie sabía por que se llevaban tan bien pero eso es algo de lo que se enterarán después.

Link cabalgaba sin rumbo alguno sobre Epona, cuando paró en la entrada de Kakariko- hace mucho que no vengo, además, ya tengo hambre. Veamos- sacó una pequeña bolsita pequeña de dinero- tengo, mmm, 16, 21, 26, 35 rupias; no me alcanza para mucho. No debí comprar esa poción, me vio la cara ese tipo… ya me las pagará. Que suerte en verdad tienes Epona. Bueno, pero al menos espero que me alcance para comprar algo de comer.- soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a Kakariko; al entrar a la villa ató a Epona a un árbol cerca del pasto para que pudiera comer.

Llegó a una posada de la villa; entró y la señora que atendían se acercó a Link, quién le dijo: -disculpe… ¿Qué podría comprar para comer con 35 rupias?

-Pues, no mucho. Al parecer no has comido bien estos días, ¿verdad?- Link sonrió observando que aquella señora se había percatado del estado en el que se encontraba.

-Tal vez un pedazo de pan- se escuchó la voz de un hombre que salía de la cocina- y tal vez un poco de…-el hombre no pudo terminar la frase, ya que comenzó a darle un ataque de tos y comenzó a caer al piso. Link se levantó para poder ayudar al hombre.

-Cariño, el doctor te dijo que te mantuvieras en cama, no sabemos si puedes empeorar- le dijo la señora, que al parecer era su esposa. Link puso uno de los brazos del hombre en su hombro para ayudar a levantarlo

-¡Papá!- se escuchó el grito de una joven entrando a la posada con una canasta de comida que al parecer rondaba los 19 ó 20 años.- ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué eres tan necio y te quede en tu cuarto, por favor, ayúdame a llevar a mi padre a su cuarto- esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Link. Llevaron al hombre a una habitación y después Link salió de la posada; la chica observó que Link ya se iba- ¡Disculpa!- lo llamó, a lo que Link esperó a que la joven llegara- lamento lo de hacen un momento, te pedí ayuda como si nada.- La chica era de cabello negro largo con ojos color miel, su tez era blanca y era un poco más baja que Link, portaba un vestido no muy largo de color blanco

-no te preocupes, bien dice la gente, haz el bien sin mirar a quién, ¿no?

-Si, es cierto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Maple, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy Link- contestó Link ya más tranquilo después del alboroto que había ocurrido en la posada

-Nunca había escuchado tal nombre. Disculpa, ¿de pura casualidad no sabes de quién es ese caballo, es peligroso que lo dejen ahí. Alguien lo podría robar

-Ella es Epona, es mía.

-Ah. Es muy linda. Oye Link, ¿quieres comer algo? Desde hace rato se te ve en la cara que tienes hambre, así que, la casa invita- terminó de decir Maple mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- Está bien, muchas gracias

La noche comenzaba a llegar al castillo, y las dos jóvenes entrarían pronto al castillo de nuevo

-No hay nada mejor que ver el atardecer y el amanecer, ¿no crees?- preguntó Anny a la joven princesa

-Puedo decir que el atardecer lo veo a diario, pero siempre me despierto después del amanecer.- contestó Zelda

-Sabes, allá en el Valle Gerudo- comenzó a recordar Anny el tiempo que vivió en el Valle Gerudo por un entrenamiento- no usan reloj ni nada parecido; ellas se guían por el sol. Cuando el sol terminaba de salir, las actividades iniciaban. La Gerudo Nabooru, fue mi tutora, se sorprendió el primer día del entrenamiento que cuando llegó yo ya estaba lista para iniciar; y cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando me dijo que el entrenamiento de aquel día había terminado. Me dirigí a donde estaban mis cosas junto con mi campamento. AL ocultarse por completo el sol, encendí una pequeña fogata y escuché como alguien se acercaba, y pude ver a Nabooru.

-¿A qué fue, Anny?- preguntó con un poco de intriga Zelda

-Me preguntó la razón por la que estaba despierta esa mañana tan temprano- continuó relatando la joven castaña- y le conté que siempre me levantaba temprano ya que mi padre y yo éramos herreros. Después se sentó a mi lado y me comentó, que unos meses antes de que yo llegara, estuvo ahí un joven hylian que parecía de mi edad, portaba una túnica verde y me dijo que él es el único hombre entrenado en ese lugar, eso me sorprendió bastante

-Y a quien no.- dijo Zelda. Ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie y regresaron a la habitación de la princesa; al parecer, la joven castaña se quedaría a dormir en el castillo.

Zelda inició una nueva conversación mientras se encaminaba a dejar la pequeña mochila de Anny para poder cenar- ¿Recuerdas la razón por la qué te pedí que vinieras hoy?

-Claro, quieres saber si nuestro sueño es el mismo y si en verdad es profético, además que querías volver a verme después de todo un años, ¿no?

-No sé como lo haces, pero si, esa es la razón.- Anny sonrió de esa manera madura y al final Zelda dijo- ¿te parece si ya vamos a cenar?

-¡Claro!- contestó Anny alegremente

Si se preguntan algo, como, ¿por qué Anny es así, ¿de dónde es ella? O algo parecido, aquí les traigo la repuesta:

La Familia de Anny era originaria de la lejana tierra de Labrynnia, pero hace cerca de 150 años su familia llegó a Hyrule, donde una de sus antepasadas logró salvar a Hyrule de la destrucción. Con este suceso, su familia se hizo famosa, pero, la fortuna que se les había concedido fue mal usada por descendientes de la joven heroína, llevando a la familia a la miseria, hasta la generación de Anny. El padre Anny había logrado crear unas espadas ligeras que eran casi irrompibles, pero no pudo realizar los últimos experimentos para crear unas irrompibles y ligeras al hacer atacado por la extraña enfermedad que se propagaba lentamente. Tal vez no resolví por ahora todas las dudas, pero, conforme avance la historia se enterarán.

Continuemos con las dos jóvenes.

-Hace mucho que no estaba en el palacio- dijo Anny contemplando el alrededor

-Y mucho, hasta Centella te extraño, pero siempre que le decía de las cartas que me mandabas, se ponía contenta de nuevo- contó Zelda con alegría

-Valla que me extrañaron las dos, pero al menos no estuviste sola

-Si. Vamos, que ya es tarde- Anny asintió y siguió a la joven princesa por los grandes pasillos del castillo. Anny tomó guardó algunas cosas en la pequeña mochila; soltó su cabello de la pequeña coleta dejándolo suelto, haciendo ver que el cabello le llegaba a los hombros. Al voltear observó como Zelda ponía unas colchas y unas sábanas del lado de la pared de la habitación junto con un cojín. Zelda se dirigió a una pequeña habitación donde guardaban su ropa. Anny supuso que iría por su pijama.

-La habitación de Zel es mas grande de lo que recordaba- dijo Anny mientras se recostaba en el lugar que su amiga le había puesto.

Zelda regresó donde se encontraba Anny, pero ahora portaba un camisón blanco con detalles en azul y en rosa. Anny observaba la ventana que estaba en aquella pared. Anny se había quitado la túnica azul, que estaba doblada junto a sus cosas, lo único que se le veía era una playera blanca ajustada, junto con unos shorts cortos, que también estaban muy justo a su piel, pero no por eso no se veían bien. Sus botas estaban junto a su túnica también.

-Ahora puedo darme cuenta que encanta observar la Luna- interrumpió la joven princesa los pensamientos de la joven castaña

-Pues sí- confesó Anny- me hace sentir distinta y me hace reflexionar muchas cosas

-Comprendo- el silencio se hizo presente y Zelda decidió volver a iniciar la conversación mientras Anny se recostaba, y Zelda se dirigía a su cama- ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-Como olvidarlo, creo que fue el mejor día de mi vida en aquel entonces, hace 7 años

---------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que ahora hasta a los niños también les cobren los impuestos, este reino va de mal en peor- le decía una mujer muy afligida a otra

-Sí, esto está llegando a los límites

-¡SUÉLTEME!- gritaba una pequeña niña de al parecer 10 años de edad, cabellos y ojos castaños, portaba un túnica azul, una pequeñas botas y una pequeña espada

-No hasta que pagues el impuesto por tu espada, además, una niña no debería portar este tipo de cosas- le decía un soldado intentando quitarle su espada

-Déjenla, yo les pagaré, ¿sí?- dijo una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un vestido color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y portaba un pequeño suéter igual amarillo. Soltaron a la niña castaña, la otra niña la tomo de la mano mientras le dejaba al soldado dinero

-¡¿200 RUPÍAS!- gritó el soldado cuando se le entregó la gran rupia dorada.

-Muchas gracias, creo que te debo mucho dinero- dijo la joven castaña después de que se habían alejado lo suficiente de los soldados

-No te preocupes por pagarme, no hay ningún problema- contestó la niña rubia

-Pero, ¿tus padres no se molestarán?- preguntó la castaña a lo que la otra pequeña negó con la cabeza- si tu lo dices… por cierto, soy Anny, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Te molesta si te lo digo al final del día?- concluyó la pequeña niña rubia (N/a: supongo saben quién es, ¿no, ya que si no saben luego les digo)

-Pues, no hay problema- contestó de una manera alegre Anny

Las dos niñas estuvieron toda la tarde en distintos lugares jugando, comprando algunas cosas y más. Casi al final de la tarde fuero a un juego del tiro al blanco donde valla que demostraba Anny una buena puntería. Al salir del juego, observaron que la noche cayó en Hyrule

-Creo que ya debería irme- dijo la pequeña niña rubia de una manera triste- y te prometí que al finalizar este día, te diría mi nombre- Anny la vio de una manera dulce para darle la confianza a la pequeña de que podía confiar en ella, no importara quién fuera- yo soy Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule- Anny al escuchar el nombre de la niña se quedó impactada

-N-no puedo creerlo- contestó aún muy sorprendida Anny

-En verdad Anny, me divertí mucho hoy, me gustaría que pudiéramos jugar otro día

-Pero, si eres la princesa, no podrías estar escapándote del castillo todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Pero yo puedo darte un pase de entrada al castillo, así podríamos vernos siempre. Tómalo y no lo pierdas- le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel con el sello de la familia real- Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

-Está bien, amiga- dijo Anny haciendo sonreír a la pequeña princesa.

----------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------

-¿Y qué hacías cuando yo estaba en clases? No creo que te quedaras de pie fuera de la biblioteca sin hacer nada.- preguntó la princesa

-Pues entraba a la biblioteca y me quedaba leyendo, los libros de aquí son más completos y hay muchos más que en la biblioteca de la ciudad- contestó la joven castaña, y después soltó un bostezo, dando a entender que ya estaba cansada. Las dos decidieron darse las buenas noches y comenzaron a conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche la mente de Anny le mostró el mismo sueño una vez más. Las puertas del castillo se abrían y un caballo negro salía, montado por un hombre de armadura negra y una persona que llevaba en el caballo que era secuestrada por aquel hombre. Comenzaba a llover y cuando entraba a las tierras de la pequeña ciudad unos soldados la forzaban a entrar al gran castillo que aún seguían en pie, mientras un joven que no identifico en el momento intentaba ayudarla. Una profecía tal vez, solo el tiempo y el destino lo decidirían…

La mañana se hizo presente en Hyrule. Zelda despertó y busco con la mirada a su amiga. Observó que donde Anny había dormido estaban las sábanas y la pequeña colcha dobladas, la espada y la pequeña mochila juntos en un rincón.

Las ropas de Anny no se encontraban, fue cuando el sonido de ocarina llegó a sus oídos. Salió de la habitación y preguntó a los sirvientes si la habían visto y le contestaron que salió de la habitación temprano por la mañana y se dirigió a la terraza más alta del castillo. Zelda comenzó a subir las escaleras y cada vez el sonido que producía aquella ocarina le era familiar; la identificó, era una canción que ellas habían escrito cuando tan solo tenían 12 años. Paró de tocar, y al voltear, se encontró con los ojos de su amiga. Anny se encontraba en el borde de la terraza sentada, así que bajo para acercarse a su amiga

-¿Tan temprano tocando la ocarina?- preguntó Zelda una vez que Anny estuvo junto a ella, a lo que Anny asintió- ¿me podrías contar que soñaste anoche?- preguntó Zelda a la joven castaña

-Lo mismo de siempre- contestó Anny con un tono serio y le contó lo que había soñado las últimas noches

-Entonces creo que también tienes sueños proféticos- comentó Zelda

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Anny un poco asustada alo que Zelda asintió. Zelda le dijo a Anny que se iría a cambiar, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Anny se volvió a quedar sola, y comenzó a tocar otra melodía, no era la misma alegre que estaba tocando hace unos minutos, ahora esta sonaba mucho más triste.

Concluyó la melodía y creyó que lo mejor era volver donde su enfermo padre, después de todo ella le prometió a su padre llegar pronto a casa, y otra de las cualidad de Anny es que ella siempre cumplía una promesa.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de la princesa y no hubo respuesta; entró y vio como no había nadie. Abrió su mochila y sacó un cuadernillo con el dibujo de la Trifuerza atravesado por una espada en la portada; ese era el símbolo de la familia de Anny, ese símbolo alguna vez fue respetado. Hacía mucho Anny prometió que ese símbolo sería respetado de nuevo y haría famosa a su familia, y ella sería primer caballero, ese era su sueño y esperaba cumplirlo algún día.

Arrancó un hoja, sacó una pluma y un pequeño tintero que también llevaba (N/a: Creo que lleva de todo, nada más le falta llevar, la cocina, el refrigerador, ¿no, XD Fue broma ¿eh?), dejándole una nota a la princesa:

"**Zel: Nos vemos luego, tengo algo importante que hacer, cuídate mucho. Anny." **

Dejó la nota sobre la cama de la princesa. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Zelda salió de la gran habitación donde guardaba sus ropas y cuando buscó a Anny, se percató que sus cosas no estaban y en su cama logró ver la nota y la leyó. Comprendió que se había ido a ver su padre y que él la necesitaba. Después comenzó a pedir que buscaran donde vivía aquel profesor.

Pasó una cerca de una semana y se veían muy poco a consecuencia de que Anny quería estar con su padre el mayor tiempo posible.

Era de noche y Anny veía a su padre dormir; ella evitaba alejarse de su lado; en eso, la puerta de su casa sonó, y al abrir se sorprendió mucho- ¿¡Zelda! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó Anny muy sorprendida

-Traigo buenas noticias, saben donde vive el profesor Hederick Sapón. Mañana partirán unos soldados a…- Anny le interrumpió  
-No- yo iré. ¿Dónde es? Ya me has hecho demasiado por mí, ahora yo haré esto por mi cuenta.  
-Vive en el Lago Hylia- contestó la bella princesa de una manera muy triste  
-Entonces, partiré al alba- Zelda asintió y salió casi corriendo. No quería que su amiga se fuera de nuevo…

Estaba casi amaneciendo, pero aún se encontraba un poco oscuro. Anny se estaba despidiéndose de su padre- hija, cuando esté mejor te prometo que a tu espada le pondremos juntos, el símbolo de nuestra familia- Anny tomó dulcemente la mano de su padre y lo abrazó dándole las gracias. Se despidió del doctor que ahora vivía en la pequeña casa; tomó su espada y su pequeña mochila lista para irse. Estaba esperando que la puerta se abriera, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Era Zelda que venía montada en una hermosa yegua de color amarillo con la cola blanca y ojos azules, parecidos a los de su dueña. Ella era Centella.

Zelda desmontó y se acercó a Anny, tomó su mano y colocó en ella las riendas de la yegua- quiero que te quedes con Centella- dijo Zelda  
-Pero, Zel, tu la has cuidado desde hace muchos años además de que le tienes cariño  
-Es por eso que quiero que conozca Hyrule a tu lado- comentó Zelda con una alegría claramente fingida  
-¿Estás segura?- Anny aún dudaba que le entregara a la primera amiga de Zelda tuvo  
-Completamente.- Zelda volteó donde su yegua y bajó un par de cosas de la bella criatura. -Creo que en un viaje como este podrías necesitar esto- dijo la bella princesa entregándole un escudo de metal que tenía grabados los símbolos de la familia real y el de la familia de Anny. También le dio una pequeña piedra con un detalle en rojo brillando en el centro- quería dártelos para tu cumpleaños, pero, creo que ahora los vas a necesitar.  
-Gracias- contestó Anny. La puerta comenzó a abrirse al fin. Anny se puso el escudo de metal y guardó la piedra entre sus cosas.

Montó la bella yegua y salió lo más rápido que pudo de las tierras del castillo de Hyrule, junto con el viento de finales de invierno en su rostro.

Continuó todo el día cabalgando deteniéndose en un par de ocasiones para tomar agua. En el cielo se veía que anochecía pronto, y comenzó a voltear en busca de un lugar para acampar y que Centella como ella descansaran. Tanta era su distracción que…

-¡ALTO CENTELLA!- gritó Anny asustada  
-¡DETENTE EPONA!- escuchó una voz masculina. Ambos caballos no lograron detenerse completamente y chocaron, haciendo caer al joven que iba en el otro caballo. Anny desmontó de inmediato para ayudar al desconocido  
-Lo lamento, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al muchacho  
-Si, tranquila, no me paso nada- el joven se puso de pie, haciendo que Anny se viera un poco más baja que él. El muchacho portaba una túnica muy similar a la de ella, pero la de él era verde, unos guanteletes en sus manos, botas de piel, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Las orejas lo delataban como un hylian al igual que ella (N/a: supongo saben quien es, ¿no?)- yo tampoco te vi hasta que escuché una voz, es de noche y no se ve absolutamente nada. Estaba por ir hacia ese riachuelo para pasar la noche- comentó el joven  
-Yo también me dirigía hacia allá- contestó ella  
-Oye, ¿y qué haces sola por aquí? Es peligroso que estés sola, más con un caballo tan fino como el que traes y mucho más con los bandidos que están sueltos  
-Se cuidarme sola, he estado en muchos lugares, y un viaje al Lago Hylia no pienso que sea peligro  
-¿Vas al lago?- preguntó intrigado el joven.  
-Sí, es lo que te acabo de decir, ¿por qué?  
-Porque yo también, podríamos ir juntos y sería un poco menos peligroso, ¿te parece?- Anny asintió con un poco de desconfianza hacia el joven desconocido- mi nombre es Link, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?  
-Annia Espabarán- contestó ella  
-Es demasiado formal ese nombre, ¿no?  
-Entonces llámame Anny, así me dicen por donde yo vivo.  
-Muy bien, Anny.

Ambos jóvenes pusieron su pequeño campamento y encendieron una pequeña fogata. Anny le dio un poco de comida que ella traía en su mochila a Link, cuando Link inició la conversación:  
-Dime, ¿a qué vas al lago Hylia?- preguntó él  
-A comprar una medicina- contestó mientras se quitaba el escudo que la princesa le había obsequiado esa mañana  
-Yo también. Disculpa, ¿puedo ver tu escudo?- preguntó él al creer reconocer el símbolo de la familia real en este  
-Claro- contestó la joven castaña entregándole el escudo  
-Eres acaso caballero o algo parecido para portar el símbolo de la familia real en tu escudo, y, ¿qué es este otro símbolo, nunca lo había visto  
- El símbolo de abajo es el de mi familia, antes mi familia era muy conocida, pero, como te darás cuenta ya no lo es, y respecto a tu primera pregunta, no, no soy caballero, pero no sabes como quisiera, es mi sueño, ¿por qué?  
-No por nada.- ella decidió continuar con la conversación  
-¿En dónde vives?- preguntó ella a lo que el muchacho contestó con un no- ¿entonces como vives?- volvió a preguntar  
-Viajando. Tuve un hogar, pero, me alejé ya que me sentí rechazado por los demás  
-Sé lo que se siente…- Anny se puso de pie, le dio las buenas noches a Link, y se fue a dormir.  
Link se quedó dolo- Navi, como te extraño, amiga…

El sol comenzaba a salir, y una melodía comenzó a sonar, una tonada alegre; tan bella era la melodía que incluso algunas aves acompañaban la tonada.

Link despertó con el sonar de la melodía y buscó a Anny, sin éxito.  
Volteo donde las cosas de Anny se encontraban, y para su sorpresa, las cosas de la joven estaban guardadas y acomodadas en la yegua amarilla. Link siguió el sonido de la tonada y reconoció el sonido del instrumento, una ocarina. Anny concluyó la bella melodía y escuchó un aplauso. Volteó donde Link; Anny se puso de pie y se acercó a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

-Creo que tienes talento con la ocarina- comentó él cuando estaban juntos  
-¿Tu crees?- Link asintió- ¿te parece si nos vamos? Falta un buen tramo  
-sí, vámonos para llegar pronto  
Ambos motaron en sus respectivas yeguas y continuaron su viaje hacia el lago Hylia.

-------------------------------------------FIN CAPÍTULO I-----------------------------------------

Bueno, este es mi primer capítulo, puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero esperen a que avancemos, les prometo que cada capítulo será más interesante que el anterior. No lo olviden, si no hay 5 reviews, no hay actualización. BYE!


	2. Capítulo II Dolor de una Pérdida

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, los 5 reviews no están pero, no aguanté las ganas de subir el siguiente capítulo. Creo que no tengo más que decir que…

¡COMENCEMOS!

**Capítulo II**

**Dolor de una pérdida**

El camino era largo y su misión pequeña, pero para ella no había nada más importante que el bienestar de uno de sus seres queridos, su única familia, su padre.

Anny y Link continuaban en silencio para tratar de llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible; el medio día llegó pronto y el sol golpeaba con más fuerza a esa hora, aún siendo finales del invierno. Pasaron cerca de dos o tres horas hasta que observaron ambos jóvenes que las yeguas necesitaban tomar agua y descansar- creo que deberíamos detenernos junto a ese pequeño lago- comentó Link, a lo que Anny asintió. Bajaron dejando a ambas yeguas tomar agua mientras los dos las observaban- disculpa, pero, ¿haces algún ejercicio en especial o algo parecido?- preguntó el muchacho a lo que Anny no comprendió

-No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Anny a lo que Link señaló sus brazos- ah, te refieres a mi fuerza- Link asintió- pues, mi padre es herrero y después de que despidió a su asistente hace cuatro años, yo comencé a trabajar con él. También se debe a mi entrenamiento que llevo desde que tengo cinco años. La verdad eh dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida a querer ser una verdadera guerrera, y en mi afán de querer serlo, hace un año fui a donde las Gerudos a un entrenamiento, y pues, eso incrementó mi fuerza- contestó con un poco de orgullo la joven mientras veía al cielo.

Link simplemente se recostó en el pasto y perdió su mirada en el cielo, mientras comenzó a hablarle- que suerte tienes de tener a tu padre, yo ahora daría todo por conocer por lo menos a mi madre- Anny, que también estaba recostada en el pasto volteó a verlo

-¿No conociste a tus padres?- preguntó ella un poco sorprendida a lo que Link con mucha tranquilidad asintió- sabes, lo mejor sería apresurarnos, para regresar pronto- comentó Anny levantándose y tomando un poco de agua que traía en una cantimplora. Montó en la bella yegua amarilla; Link le imitó y comenzaron a galopar.

Lo que quedó del viaje fue silencio, ya que la joven castaña casi no hablaba- "_Es una chica muy extraña. Gusta de lo que es la pelea al parecer, pero es muy reservada; cuando no quiere hablar de algo, simplemente se aleja o cambia el tema de conversación, me pregunto si en su pasado oculta algo. Bueno, pues, apenas si la conozco, no creo que deba sacar conclusiones apresuradas"_- estos eran los pensamientos que se formaban en la mente de Link.

-¡MIRA LINK! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO!- gritó Anny de una manera alegre al ver el gran lago. Un bello paisaje para disfrutar, el agua tan clara, sin nada que se viera mal en el bello lago Hylia. Junto al lago, en la orilla se encontraba una casa con dos pisos y una azotea en lo más alto de la pequeña casa. Ambos desmontaron junto a la construcción y tocaron la puerta.

Un hombre de aspecto anciano los recibió invitándolos a pasar al darse cuenta que eran viajeros. Los guió hasta un pequeño comedor donde los invitó a sentarse. El hombre salió de la habitación muy entusiasmado diciendo algo como: "_al fin tengo visitas". _Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos, ya que el hombre había salido por algo

-Creo que este hombre es muy amable, ¿no crees?- preguntó Anny

-Sí, él es el profesor del lago- contestó Link. Anny se sorprendió y cuando le iba a preguntar a cerca de cómo es que ya conocía al profesor, este último volvió con una pequeña tetera.

-Discúlpenme, no me he presentado ante usted señorita. Soy el profesor Hederick Sapón, pero me conocen como el profesor del lago. ¿Podría decirme su nombre señorita?- preguntó el profesor.

-Soy Annia Espabarán, pero mis conocidos me llaman Anny- contestó ella

-Hola profesor- saludo Link con cierta familiaridad

-Buenas tardes Link, ¿y Navi?- habló el profesor, puesto que la última vez que había visto al muchacho había sido hace más de siete años

-Me separé de ella hace un tiempo, en serio que no había venido hace mucho tiempo- contestó el muchacho.- Bueno profesor, creo que no hemos venido solo para hablar, necesitamos dos frascos de medicina Zora- comentó

-Muy bien, serían 30 rupias por cada frasco, y yo creo que estará lista para mañana por la mañana jóvenes- contestó el viejo profesor

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Anny muy entusiasmada a lo que el profesor asintió. El profesor los invitó a pasar la noche en su casa a los que ambos muchachos aceptaron con gusto. Se les dio una habitación a cada uno y decidieron bajar por sus pertenencias.

Anny bajó por unas cosas que guardaba en Centella, y cuando las sacó, un estuche negro cayó al piso. Tomó el estuche y lo subió junto con algunas de sus pertenencias. Al llegar a su habitación dejó sus cosas en un rincón, se sentó en la cama y abrió el estuche negro. Lo que estaba adentro no era ni más ni menos que la antigua Ocarina del Tiempo; al sacarla del pequeño estuche negro se encontró con una nota firmada por la joven princesa:

"**Anny: Dejo esta ocarina en tus manos, confío en que sabrás cuidar de ella, ya que la profecía de nuestros sueños marcan que algo terrible pronto ocurrirá. Te pido también que no permitas que nadie encuentre esta canción que escribí, ya que es la Canción del Tiempo, la misma de la antigua leyenda que te conté. Cuida la ocarina y la canción de todo el mal, y nunca olvides, la antigua Canción del Tiempo. _Zelda."_**

Después de la pequeña carta de la princesa había una canción escrita, la cual Anny decidió memorizar en el momento para poder destruir aquel papel. Memorizó la melodía y guardo la ocarina del Tiempo. Tomó la carta de la princesa y bajo a donde había una chimenea que ya se encontraba encendida y lanzó la carta para que el fuego la consumiera.

Salió de la casa del profesor para poder de mirar el bello lago mientras atardecía. Anny se paró en una pequeña construcción que se encontraba en el lago, cerró los ojos y se quedó sintiendo la brisa del lugar.

Link salió de la pequeña casa también y observó a la joven que se encontraba tan tranquila en aquel lugar; se acercó a ella en silencio, y decidió gastarle una pequeña broma a la joven. Se paró sobre la misma construcción en la que ella se encontraba y le lanzó agua. Al sentir que la habían mojado le respondió a Link con la misma acción. Estuvieron jugando así lo que quedaba de la tarde, hasta que el sol se ocultó completamente.

Decidieron ir a dormir y a secarse después del rato que estuvieron jugando.

La mañana llegó de nuevo junto con el sonar de una Ocarina, la bella melodía que sonaba era alegre. Sin duda era Anny la que se encontraba tocando, y en cuanto el sol despegó sus rayos de luz sobre el rostro de la joven castaña, terminó de tocar. Bajo a llevar sus pertenencias a Centella y tan solo esperó al profesor y a Link. El joven rubio también bajó a dejar algunas cosas a Epona y se encontró con Anny- Buenos días Anny- saludó él- ¿lista para irnos?- preguntó el muchacho

-Buenos días y sí, estoy lista para irnos- respondió la joven

-Anny, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- comentó el muchacho

-Dime- contestó ella

-Si podrías acompañarme hasta Kakariko y que regresemos juntos al pueblo del castillo, si no es mucha molestia- la joven al escuchar la petición del muchacho, alzó las cejas dándole entender a él que no le entendía- lo que ocurre es que me gustaría comprar una nueva espada y pues, me gustaría comprarle una a tu padre, pero además, ya no quiero estar solo por más tiempo, hace mucho que no tengo una amiga, y pues, de mi última amiga me separe hace 7 años y ahora, no me gustaría perder a otra amiga- contestó él con una voz dulce- entonces, ¿me acompañarás?- Anny asintió y Link sonrió al saber que ella lo acompañaría.

El profesor salió de la casa y les entregó un frasco con un líquido azulado a cada uno y ellos le pagaron al profesor por la medicina; se despidieron del profesor y se fueron del lago a una velocidad impresionante para llegar esa noche a Kakariko y llegar esa misma noche al castillo.

Llegaron a Kakariko alrededor de las once o doce de la noche; salieron de Kakariko cerca de la una de la madrugada para poder llegar pronto a Hyrule. Llegaron a la puerta principal y comenzó a llover- que extraño, siempre empieza a llover cerca del verano, y apenas va a terminar el invierno- él asintió y empezó a abrirse la puerta principal. Un caballo negro salió del castillo con su jinete vestido de negro y junto a ese hombre, una persona que Anny identificó al momento por sus bellos ojos azules y su cabello rubio

-¡ZELDA!- gritó con desesperación al identificar a su amiga y poco a poco, vio que lo que sucedía, era su sueño- Link, espérame aquí por favor- dijo mientras dejaba el escudo, la espada y su pequeña mochila en su yegua.

Anny entró a la ciudad; todo estaba destruido y fue eso lo que preocupó más a la joven. Buscó con desesperación su casa, encontrándola destruida junto con el pequeño negocio de su padre. Escuchó un ruido y esperó que fuese su padre, pero no era él; era el doctor que vivía con ellos dos y le dijo que su padre había… muerto.

Anny no quería creer lo que oía. Buscó el cuerpo de su padre y, ciertamente, él, había muerto; encontró la espada de su querido padre y la enterró en el piso junto al cuerpo de su padre y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Una de sus lágrimas rodó por sus mejillas y se quedó cerca de 20 minutos hincada junto al cuerpo de su amado padre.

Link se preocupó que Anny no saliera y decidió entrar a buscarla. La joven estaba por salir, cuando unos soldados la atraparon y ella no pudo hacer nada para liberarse, ya que por la tristeza no tenía fuerza para luchar contra aquellos soldados; la llevaron hacía el castillo que aún estaba en pie.

Anny llegó al castillo y fue llevada ante el rey- hola Annia- saludó el rey. Anny no contestó ante el saludo del rey. El gran hombre esperaba que ella dijera algo acerca de lo que había pasado ese día pero lo único que Anny se limitó a contestar fue:

-Si me permite alteza, quisiera estar sola- comentó ella, a lo que el rey accedió y pidió que se le llevara a una habitación.

Anny al estar en su habitación, se recostó en la cama de la habitación y comenzó a llorar por el dolor de aquella pérdida y, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida…

-----------FIN CAPÍTULO II-----------

Lo sé, muy corto y algo aburrido, pero esperen a que lleguemos al capítulo IV, porque ahí las cosas se van a poner muy buenas, y al fin la acción y las batallas van a iniciar, junto con un poco de romance, pero como dije, poco. Espero sus reviews y la próxima actualización espero que sea la próxima semana (o tal vez antes).

Wueno… ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

ATTE: linktloz


	3. Capítulo III Escape del Castillo

¡HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tres del fic. Aquí comienza al fin el viaje de los protagonistas y para el cuatro, y todo se va a poner interesante del cinco hasta el final, porque, en verdad esto va a ser largo. Para que sepan en que me voy a ir guiando, es en el Ocarina Of Time, por lo que, conforme pasen los capítulos, voy a ir jugando (será divertido), pero tengo que agregarle no solo acción a esto, si no un poco de trama, y cuando este en el templo de las sombras, va a pasar algo que va a llamar la atención (aunque también en el transcurso del templo del bosque al del fuego va a pasar algo que ojalá y guste). Bueno, espero reviews para saber si les gusta o no. Ahora sí:

¡COMENCEMOS!

**Capítulo III**

**Escape del Castillo**

Cuando uno sufre una gran pérdida, hay dolor que invade el corazón de uno, y no importa si tienes un gran orgullo, tu corazón no aguanta el dolor y te pide a gritos que lo dejes liberarse; pero en este tipo de ocasiones, pides a una persona cercana a ti que te ayude, pero, para Anny, esto no sería posible. Sufriría su dolor sola, como siempre estuvo y como siempre, creyó ella, iba a estar, pero no sabía que equivocada estaba.

Las lagrimas no le dejaban de salir de sus ojos, se arrepentía de no haberse quedado con su padre como la joven princesa quería, pero no quería causarle molestias a ella, así que, fue sola, dejando a su padre solo. Todo ese dolor no lo podría sacar en una noche, puesto que el sueño se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Tanta tristeza aún guardaba, no solo por su padre y por el secuestro de la princesa, si no que, ahora recordaba a su difunta madre, que había perdido cuando tan solo ella tenía ocho años.

La soledad ahora, era su única compañera, pero esta compañera nunca es dulce ni amable; no te hace sentir feliz ni nada, no te ayuda, al contrario, te da señales de que nunca podrás ser feliz.

Habían pasado cerca de tres días, y la joven se rehusaba a salir de su habitación. No había comido en esos días, solo despertaba con lo ojos algo rojos, se daba un baño y la tristeza se volvía a apoderar de ella.

En una mañana, decidió salir para comer algo, ya el dolor se comenzaba a ir, pero no por completo. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue bajar a la cocina, donde algunas cocineras ya la conocía, pero sabía que no preguntarían el porque su llanto. Vieron que la razón por la que había bajado era hambre. Le dieron un poco de comida, e inmediatamente regresó a su habitación. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Pronto tendría que escapar del castillo, no aguantaría ni una noche más ahí.

Salió donde ella y su amiga solían verse, trayéndole bueno recuerdos, y una de las canciones que escribió con su amiga llegó a su mente y no contuvo las ganas de cantar:

(N/a: esta canción se llama New Future de un anime llamado Full Moon Wo Sagashite. Es del Original Soundtrack 1 de este anime. Si no la han escuchado, pueden descargarla de:  hitosu kawaranai mono

_zutto egaiteta yume_

_ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no_

_ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni_

_nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara_

_sou sugu ni wakaru you ni_

_seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku_

_FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite_

_let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_

_day by day_

_kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae_

_let's sing a song_

_itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo_

_more and more_

_motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete. Many thanks for you_

Un sonido llegó a sus oídos cuando terminó la canción. Alguien más estaba ahí; fingió estar distraída y volvió a cantar estando atenta de quien se acercara a ella. El chico que se encontraba en el jardín se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Anny volteó para ver quien se encontraba ahí, y para su sorpresa era una persona que ya conocía- ¡Link!- gritó cuando lo reconoció

-hola- saludó él con un tono de voz dulce- no sabía que también sabías cantar, y que tenías una voz tan bonita- comentó él

-¿Te estas burlando?- preguntó sarcástica- porque de ser así, me obligarás a golpearte

-Lo dije como un cumplido, en verdad solo conozco a una persona que canta, y ahora sé que hay alguien con una voz más bella que de la persona que conocí- Anny se sintió un poco avergonzada y se dio la vuelta, haciendo creer que estaba enojada, pero la razón había sido porque sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí y a qué has venido?- preguntó ella

-Escondiéndome y vine porque creo que necesitarás ayuda para salir del castillo- contestó el muchacho en un tono un poco serio

-¿En verdad me vas a ayudar?- preguntó un poco sorprendida mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia Link

-Sip, pero tendremos que esperar a que anochezco- dijo el joven rubio. Anny asintió y se quedó en silencio.

Link volteó a verla, y por el semblante pálido y los ojos un poco cansados, se había percatado de que ella no estaba del todo bien- no has comido bien, ¿cierto?- preguntó un poco preocupado

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó ella un poco sorprendida

-Te vez pálida y me puedo dar cuenta que has estado llorando, los ojos los tienes muy cansados- contestó él, algo a lo que Anny no se sorprendió, puesto que ciertamente, así se veía ella- necesitas descansar y comer, ¿desde cuándo no has estado comiendo?

-Desde hace tres días- contestó ella con el semblante serio. Link se sorprendió que la chica aún estuviera de pie sin haber comido durante tanto tiempo. Sacó de su mochila un trozo de pan y se lo tendió a la joven

-Cómetelo, te hará bien- Anny le agradeció y se comió el pan.

La noche callo pronto en Hyrule y los dos estaban preparados para el escape de esa noche, el cual no fue fácil al haber tantos soldados en el rededor; afortunadamente lograron salir del castillo sin que nadie los viera. Llegaron donde aún se encontraba la ciudad destruida; Anny al darse cuenta en que lugar estaban, aceleró el paso, hasta salir del lugar.

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron del pueblo destruido, se acercaron a un riachuelo para poder pasar la noche- Oye Anny- habló el muchacho

-Dime- contestó la joven con una voz fría, una que nunca le había escuchado a ella

-Me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a Kakariko- pidió él

-¿Puedo saber para qué?- insistió ella

-Mañana lo sabrás si me acompañas- la joven castaña asintió y se quedó callada.

Cuando la joven castaña estaba revisando sus cosas, se encontró con una espada que no le pertenecía- Link- habló ella- esta espada no es mía, ¿por qué está entre mis cosas?- preguntó algo extrañada ella

-La encontré entre las cosas donde estaba tu casa, y al parecer era para ti, tenía un pequeño papel que decía: para Anny, y supuse que era para ti. Si la desenvainas creo resolverás tu duda- la joven extrañada, desenvaino y se encontró con algo que la impactó

-El símbolo de mi familia- murmuró al ver signo grabado en la espada. Al parecer su padre no le había hecho caso alguno y había trabajado todo el tiempo que ella había estado en el Valle Gerudo. Link se fue por un momento, al darse cuenta que ella quería estar sola

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fuego se veía en sus ojos, en ellos, se reflejaba tristeza y dolor. Estaba sentada en el pasto mientras el fuego se consumía; el frío se sentía; aún no terminaba el invierno por completo y las noches se llegaban a sentir frías.

Desde lejos, Link la observaba, ella observaba con detenimiento como se consumía el fuego y eran ya altas horas de la noche; se acercó a ella en silencio y le puso una capa para que se calentara. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablar- Oye, no eres la culpable de lo que pasó Anny; ten esperanza de que todo de va a solucionar- Anny asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar- tu capa huele dulce- comentó ella a lo que Link un poco confuso contestó

-Nunca la he lavado ni le ha caído nada dulce- contestó él algo extrañado por lo que la joven contestó

-¿Te la pones seguido?- preguntó la joven, a lo que él asintió- entonces ese es tu aroma

-¿Mi aroma?- preguntó confundido – no lo entiendo – Anny rió ante la expresión de confusión de Link

-Uno de mis "dones", vamos a decirlo así, es poder saber la forma de ser de alguien por su aroma. Tu aroma es dulce; casi nadie tiene este aroma; este aroma marca que tienes un buen corazón, eres gentil, amable y dulce. También marca que tienes un gran valor, y, que aunque eres inteligente, prefieres usar la fuerza.

-Sabes, acabas de decir todas mis cualidades a la perfección- Anny sonrió- creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya- concluyó el muchacho

-Tienes mucha razón, hay que irnos a dormir ya. Hasta mañana- dijo ella

-Si, hasta mañana

La noche pasó pronto y el sol estaba saliendo, y de nuevo la ocarina sonaba muy alegre. Para Link la canción ya era conocida. La alegría había vuelto un poco a ella, ya que no era tan alegre como siempre- Buenos días- dijo Anny al llegar donde estaba el joven rubio para ayudarle a guardar las cosas para irse

-Muy buenos días, te ves mucho mejor que anoche- saludó él mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-¿Tu crees?- dijo al comentario de su compañero, a lo que él asintió.

Ambos jóvenes estaban por partir a la pequeña villa de Kakariko, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a desaparecer; comenzó a nublarse, llovería tal vez.

Llegaron a la villa tras dos horas de viaje; lo curioso, es que en la villa todo estaba despejado con un poco de viento invernal.

Link guió a Anny a un lugar que quería llevarla desde la noche anterior; llegaron al cementerio de la villa- cuál es la intención de traerme a este lugar- dijo Anny al reconocer el lugar. Link continuó caminando sin contestarle hasta llegar a una de las tumbas; Link señaló una tumba y Anny se acercó a leer lo que decía, junto con el símbolo de su familia:

"_Aquí yace el cuerpo de don Obtulio Espabarán, padre querido, amado y respetado. Recuerdo de su única hija Annia Espabarán, que espera, haya encontrado la paz eterna"_

Anny volteó hacia Link, quien le sonreía de una manera dulce, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo- gracias, amigo- le dijo a él aguantándose las ganas de llorar; no lloraría frente a él, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Link, ahora quería saber donde pasarían la noche, a lo que Anny lo guió hasta la posada donde Link había comido y había ayudado a un hombre de ahí que pudo haber muerto.

Ambos jóvenes se instalaron en aquella posada y se les otorgó una habitación para los dos; en el cuarto había dos camas de cada lado de la habitación, una pequeña mesa de noche y un pequeño vestidor.

La noche llegó a la pequeña villa; ambos jóvenes después de subir a la habitación otorgada; al llegar, los dos jóvenes se habían quedado en silencio absoluto. Link deseaba conocer un poco más a su nueva amiga, por lo que él comenzó la conversación- Anny, ¿eres originaria de Hyrule o de algún otro país?- preguntó el muchacho

-Soy originaria de Hyrule, pero mí antepasado más importante era originario de Labrynnia, y supongo, tú también eres hylian, ¿no?- preguntó la joven a lo que Link asintió y luego contó algo

-Soy Hylian, pero crecí creyendo que era un Kokiri, hasta que me enteré que en realidad yo era un hylian. Dejé el bosque hace ya mucho, pero, espero algún día, poder volver.- Anny se quedó en completo silencio al escuchar la palabra "bosque"

-Link, ¿podríamos ir mañana hacia el bosque?- preguntó ella

-Pues, sí, claro, ¿por qué no?- comentó Link.

La fresca mañana del casi final de invierno se sentía, pero aunque el fío se sentía un poco, Anny como todas las mañanas estaba tocando su ocarina; Link comenzó a escuchar la melodía y decidió acompañarla, después de todo, siempre tocaba la misma canción.

Cuando el sol despegó sus rayos sobre los bellos ojos de Anny, ella decidió terminar de tocar.

Ambos jóvenes estaban listos para partir hacia el bosque; partieron alrededor de las ocho de la mañana para poder llegar al anochecer, si no se detenían, claro. Link, con lo poco que conocía a su nueva amiga, se había percatado que la joven no era completamente feliz, que ella tenía una sonrisa fingida. Otro detalle del que se había percatado era que ella no hablaba acerca de su madre.

El camino fue largo, y ninguno de los dos había hablado en ningún momento; lo único que querían, era llegar de una buena vez para descansar y poder comenzar al fin, la búsqueda de la princesa Zelda

-----------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III -------------------------------------

Bueno, un poco corto y algo aburrido, ni siquiera a mi me gustó mucho que digamos.

Bueno, después de todo, los que deciden si les gusta o no, son ustedes.

¡Dejen reviews, por favor!

ATTE: linktloz


	4. Capítulo IV Recuerdos

**Capítulo IV**

**Recuerdos**

El dolor en su corazón había aumentado considerablemente. Hacia un tiempo perdió a su madre, pero lo había logrado superar con el paso de los años, pero ahora, ya no tenía ni a su mejor amiga cerca de ella, lo mejor (creyó ella), era intentar ser fuerte.

Se encontraban en la entrada del bosque mientras anochecía y decidieron entrar a la villa Kokiri y buscar la entrada al Bosque Perdido, algo que le extraño a Link. Al ver la villa Link comenzó a recordar el tiempo que vivió en la villa.

Llegaron al Bosque Perdido, y en una sección de este, Link observó cientos de hadas volando a su alrededor.-Espérame aquí ¿sí?- le pidió la joven a lo que Link, dudoso, accedió. Al parecer ella ya había estado en ese bosque.

Cuando ella regresó, ya no venía sola, una pequeña hada venía volando a su alrededor diciendo algo acerca de una promesa; Link reconoció la voz de aquella hada-¿Navi?- murmuró Link antes de que Anny y la pequeña hada llegaran donde él se encontraba, cuando la joven llegó donde se encontraba él, Link comenzó a hablar- en verdad ella es…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la aguda voz de la pequeña hada

-¡LINK¡Qué bueno es volver a verte!- gritó con alegría la pequeña Navi, lanzándose sobre Link con tanta fuerza, que lo tiró.

-Es bueno volver a verte a ti también, Navi- contestó el joven Link mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

Los niños kokiris se encontraban frente al árbol Deku que había muerto hacía ya siete largos años, pero no era eso lo que los tenía ahí. En el interior del Gran Árbol Deku desde hacía cerca de dos días se escuchaba el llamado de alguien pidiendo ayuda. Ellos habían intentando sacar a la persona que se encontraba en el interior de este, pero todo había sido inútil.

De mañana ya era y los jóvenes viajeros, junto con Navi, que se había vuelto a unir al viaje, llegaron a la Villa Kokiri de nuevo, y escucharon el grito de ayuda proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba el Gran Árbol Deku. Observaron que todos los kokiris estaban ahí, por lo que decidieron acercarse en silencio, pero al ir caminando, Link pisó una rama e hizo que todos los demás voltearan a verlos.

Algunas caras le eran conocidas a Link, entre ellas la cara de Mido y de Saria. Saria se acercó a ellos, y Link tenía la "ligera" sospecha que Anny ya había conocido a los kokiris, por la forma en que se dirigía hacia ellos- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Anny - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Saria tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación y lo más calmada que pudo comenzó a hablar:

-Hace unos pocos días alguien entró en el bosque y dejó a una persona encerrada en los restos del Gran Árbol Deku y no sabemos que hacer¡Podría morir de hambre¡Las frutas en el interior se han casi agotado y nosotros…!- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Anny que le pedía que se calmara, a lo que la pequeña Kokiri, accedió. Anny se alejó de ellos dos y comenzó a ver con detenimiento la situación para ver que se le ocurría.

Saria, en ese momento, volteó donde Link, y este último, al sentir que alguien lo observaba- ¿soy o me parezco?- pregunto de manera graciosa. Saria observó la pequeña hada que volaba alrededor de el muchacho.

-Mmm… no sé porque, pero me recuerdas a un viejo amigo- le dijo la pequeña Kokiri

-De pura casualidad su nombre no es… Link- le preguntó el muchacho

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Saria muy emocionada

-¿Conocerlo?- se rió- ven, acércate un poco- le indico a lo que la Kokiri obedeció y el joven hylian le dijo al oído- ¿me creerías si te digo que yo soy Link?- Saria exclamo asustada- pero no se lo digas a los demás¿si Saria?

-¡Cómo es posible qué seas él¡No te lo puedo creer!

-Pregúntame algo que solo el verdadero Link supiera- Saria se quedó pensando

-¿Qué fue lo que Link inventó antes de conocer su hada?- sabía que solo ella y su viejo amigo lo sabían, por si esta persona no lo contestaba, no podía ser él

-Fácil, una resortera, con la cuál, cuando te la presté accidentalmente golpeaste al bobo de Mido¿o me equivoco?- Saria seguía sin creer que en verdad fuera él, pero la forma en que le sonreía era igual que cuando era un niño, hace no más de siete años. Sus pequeños ojos de Kokiri se cristalizaron y salieron un par de lágrimas y se abrazó al muchacho

-¡LINK¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!- gritó la pequeña Kokiri- ¡Te extrañé tanto!- Link se agacho para poder bien la cara de la pequeña niña y decirle que no le dijera a nadie. Saria se limpió sus lágrimas de felicidad.

En ese momento Anny (que no se enteró de lo ocurrido entre Link y Saria), se le ocurrió una forma de lograr desaparecer la magia negra que cerraba la entrada al árbol. Se acercó a este y se hincó. Puso sus dos manos en el árbol y dijo unas palabras que solo ella escuchó, y una luz azul la rodeo, y poco a poco el resto del árbol se fuera llenando de esa luz, haciendo que la entrada se abriera. Los pequeños kokiris se acercaron a buscar a la persona y la ayudaron a salir de ahí- gracias pequeños kokiris- habló la persona que acaba de ser rescatada.

Link se acercó a Anny y la ayudó a levantarse antes de que ella cayera por la falta de energía- me hubieras pedido ayuda- habló Link una vez que ella se había levantado.

-Te puedo asegurar Link- comenzó a hablar la joven castaña- que hubieras terminado peor que yo si te hubiera pedido la ayuda- le aseguró.

-Pero a nosotros no nos tiene porque agradecer nada- habló un Kokiri que ayudaba a la persona rescatada- ella fue quien le ayudo- concluyó señalando a Anny

-¿Anny?- preguntó la joven, a lo que Anny volteó y ahí observo a su mejor amiga

-Z-Zelda… ¡ZELDA!- gritó de emoción y se acercó a ella- ¿cómo terminaste aquí?- preguntó preocupada

-Eso es lo de menos, lo bueno es que nos volvimos a encontrar… no sabes cuanto te extrañe amiga- le contestó Zelda abrazándola, a lo que Anny le correspondió.

Una vez que dichoso suceso concluyó, los kokiris decidieron invitar a cenar a sus "invitados", a lo que ellos accedieron (en especial por Zelda). Una vez que anocheció y se sentaron con los kokiris y Zelda le comenzó a decir (después de todo) la verdad por la que estaba ahí- la verdad Anny, el hombre que me secuestró del castillo, me trajo aquí diciéndome que no me dejaría libre si no le entregaba la piedra espiritual del bosque…- las palabras de Zelda fueron interrumpidas por la "extraña" manera de toser de Link; Anny volteó a verle para ver que ocurría.

-¡LINK¿Qué te pasa¡Respira!- Link recuperó el aliento mientras le decía Anny que no le había ocurrido nada.

Una vez que la cena terminó Anny presentó a Link y a Zelda-Bueno, Zelda, él es Link, me acompañó al Lago Hylia y me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. Link ella es Zelda, mi amiga de la que te estuve hablando- concretó

-No me habías dicho que tu amiga era la princesa de Hyrule¿o si?- Anny se encogió de hombros

-Siempre que Anny habla de mi olvida mencionar ese detalle- comentó Zelda.

Poco a poco los kokiris se comenzaron a ir a sus casas a descansar y Link se ofreció a llevar a Zelda a la que una vez fue suya. Zelda entró y observó la pequeña choza; una pequeña cama, sobre ella, una ventana; al lado una hoja donde al parecer, cuando Link era un niño, dibujaba muchas cosas. También visualizó una mesita y unos cuantos jarrones donde al parecer había agua. Sobre la mesa se encontraban unas pequeñas tazas de madera, a las que se acercó inmediatamente- ¡Qué lindas!- exclamo Zelda al observar las pequeñas tazas hechas a mano- ¿usted las hizo?- le preguntó a Link, a lo que él asintió- son muy bonitas.

Link salió un poco del lugar para observar a Anny a lo lejos, que de nueva cuenta se veía un poco deprimida- ella es una persona muy orgullosa, y prefiere alejarse de la gente, pero no comprende que debe de abrirse más - comentó Zelda- me podría hacer un favor, cuando Anny esté por aquí¿puede decirle que suba?- Link asintió con la cabeza y bajo de la pequeña casa.

Se sentó a observarla a lo lejos, para esperar que ella volviera y pasarle el recado a Anny- oye Link- le habló la pequeña hada

-Dime, Navi- le contestó, volteando hacia la pequeña hada- ¿no les vas a decir quién eres en realidad?- preguntó la pequeña hada, a lo que Link negó- ¿por qué?- insistió Navi

-Que tal si Ganondorf regresó y nos está vigilando, y me escucha decir que yo soy pues… ya sabes, por eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. Si Anny es de quién se habla en las leyendas de una joven heroína, ella podrá destruirlo en un instante con todos los poderes - habló Link

-¿A qué leyenda te refieres?- preguntó Navi

-Hace tiempo, en uno de mis viajes por Labrynnia, escuche que una labrynniesa se dirigió a Hyrule en eras de la gran guerra y que ella logró obtener la Trifuerza en sus manos sin que esta se separara y la utilizó para vencer al líder de los gerudos en ese entonces y parte de la gran guerra se detuvo, dejando un gran legado que ahora nadie recuerda, y Anny me contó que ella es su descendiente, y la verdad tengo la esperanza en que ella sea una de las elegidas para poder utilizar la Trifuerza por completo y deshacernos de Ganon de una buena vez por todas¿no crees?- respondió Link, a lo que Navi asintió y se metió en el gorro de Link como acostumbraba, para pasar la noche.

Después de un rato, Anny regresó y se encontró con Link- me dijo la princesa Zelda que cuando regresaras fueras con ella- le avisó Link, a lo que Anny le agradeció, le dio las buenas noches y se fue donde la princesa.

Al llegar la vio sentada, con los codos recargados en las rodillas, y su rostro en sus palmas, y cuando escuchó a Anny saludarla, Zelda alzó la vista y vio a su amiga parada en la entrada -Anny… quería pedirte un favor

-Te escucho- contestó Anny

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Tengo miedo-contestó la joven princesa, a lo que Anny accedió, acomodó la capa que Link le había prestado la ocasión anterior en el suelo, apagó la pequeña vela que alumbraba el lugar y le dio las buenas noches a Zelda, para a continuación, quedarse profundamente dormidas.

Lo que nuestros protagonistas más querían era pasar una noche tranquila, pero no se percataron de que alguien, en lo alto los vigilaba- no saben que cruel destino le espera por el simple hecho de estar con esa muchacha…

* * *

Saria se encontraba conversando con Link temprano por la mañana en la casa de la pequeña Kokiri- ¿quieres que se la entregue a ella¿Por qué Link?- preguntó la pequeña niña

-Por ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero pronto lo averiguarás Saria, solo hazme ese favor- la pequeña niña accedió a lo que el joven hylian le había pedido y salió a buscar a Anny con algo entre las manos

-Quiero que la tengas- le dijo Saria a Anny entregándole una pequeña piedra de color verde- es la Esmeralda Kokiri, y yo se que tu puedes cuidarla mejor que nadie

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó a lo que Saria asintió. Anny tomó la pequeña piedra y la guardó.

Zelda se encontraba admirando por primera vez en su vida la belleza de los bosques. Estaba sentada a la orilla del pequeño río que había en el bosque, cuando escuchó pasos, y volteó esperando que fuese su amiga, pero se encontró con el muchacho que se había presentado el día anterior como Link.

-Buenos días princesa- saludó Link

-Muy buenos días joven Link- le saludó ella

-Sabe, he venido a usted por una razón, quiero preguntarle algo acerca de Anny

-Le escucho- dijo Zelda

-¿Por qué no habla acerca de su madre? La he escuchado hablar maravillas de su padre pero… de su madre no me dice nada y, no tengo el valor de preguntarle- preguntó Link

-Pues, porque su madre murió hace muchos años- le contestó Zelda algo triste

-No murió… la asesinaron…- habló Anny que se encontraba detrás de ellos intentando mantenerse serena

-Anny yo… no lo sabía… no me habías dicho nada- dijo Zelda

-Solo mi padre y yo lo sabíamos… pero si en verdad quieren saber… puedo decirles lo que pasó…- ambos muchachos se pusieron atentos a escuchar el relato de Anny

-Fue hace 9 años… vivía entonces en una granja en las afueras del pueblo de Hyrule…

"Mi madre murió a manos de una criatura que jamás había vito en mi vida; a pesar de que hice todo lo que pude por salvarla, mi cuerpo era demasiado pequeño como para enfrentarme a tal criatura; con decir que casi muero es todo lo que puedo decir de esa cosa… lo último que recuerdo es que esa criatura me atacó con su gran hacha en el pecho, dejándome una enorme, pero no profunda, herida, y después mi madre me cogió entre sus brazos, me ocultó y después… escuché un grito de una mujer, mi madre debió ser, todo estaba perdido, creí que ahí moriría desangrando y sola...

Había perdido la conciencia, pero después comencé a abrir mis ojos con mucha dificultad; no podía mover mi cuerpo, pero comencé a escuchar un par de voces hablando, una ya muy débil y otra sollozando…

-"Pero, no puedes dejarme ahora, ella aún es demasiado joven… te necesita más a ti que a mi"- era la voz de mi padre

-"Creo que… mi hora a llegado… sé q-que tu podrás… cuidar bien de nuestra querida hija… díse- díselo cuando sea… tiempo… ella debe enterarse… ella de… debe de saber la verdad…"- mi madre cada vez hablaba con más dificultad¿decirme qué¿de qué debía enterarme?... no lo comprendía… pero después olvidé eso y pensé "_como es que estoy aquí con vida¿será que mi padre vio a esa criatura y la mató él con su espada¿Él me salvó?"_. Era lo más lógico, solo mi padre nos pudo haber salvado, pero solo yo sobrevivía.

Mi padre rogaba a las Diosas de Hyrule que la salvaran, pero ya nada se podía hacer, mi madre moriría frente a mi padre. Escuchaba atentamente que decían hasta que mi madre cada vez ya no podía hablar claramente se despidió de mi padre

-"T-te… a-a-a-amo…". Se despidió mi madre; mi padre lloraba en silencio… y yo lloraba por dentro, me dolía saber que mi madre se sacrificó por mí, por su única hija…

Quería sentir un abrazo de mi padre en ese momento, entonces con la voz más serena que pude le llame- "Padre…"- él se acercó a mi, debió suponer que preguntaría por mi madre, pero fui sensata-"¿por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?"- pregunté con voz débil, a lo que solo me contestó que era una medicina para que las heridas no me dolieran tanto, que en unos minutos pasaría…"- un crudo silencio se apodero de los tres muchachos. Los ojos de Anny estaban melancólicos, así que, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Link y a Zelda solos.

-Valla…- dijo Link- en verdad que ella ha sufrido toda su vida. La gente no acepta que las mujeres sean como ella y se ha quedado huérfana…

-¿QUÉ¡SU PADRE MURIÓ!- Link asintió- ¿sabes si ha estado comiendo bien?- preguntó Zelda muy preocupada

-El día que la ayudé a escapar del castillo me dijo que no había comido durante tres días- Zelda al escuchar esto, suspiró con pesadez

-Al menos solo fueron tres días… ahora entiendo porque está tan deprimida

-¿Qué ella no come cuando está deprimida o qué?- preguntó Link intrigado

-Al parecer cuando la lastiman mucho o pierde a un ser querido pierde las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, como comer, dormir y cosas así… recuerdo que su padre me comentó que cuando su madre murió estuvo un mes sin comer ni dormir bien, y al parecer no ha tenido repercusiones a esta edad, y eso es algo que me alivia…- Zelda volvió a suspirar

-¿UN MES! Increíble…- Link y Zelda continuaron conversando un rato, hasta que vieron a Anny guardando todo para ya poder irse.

Link y Anny habían acordado en regresar a Kakariko para que Zelda pudiese quedarse en un lugar seguro por lo mientras, así que se despidieron de los kokiris y salieron del bosque, para poder dirigirse hacia Kakariko…

* * *

**Lo sé… lo sé… me merezco insultos, jitomatazos y más pero… ¡LA ESCUELA ES MALDITA Y LOS EXÁMENES YA ME AMENAZAN! Comienzan el Lunes y pues, esto es lo único que les puedo entregar por ahora, así que ojalá y me esperen un poco más para que les pueda dar el capítulo 5 de este fic. Mmmm… algo más le iba a decir… ¡así! No olviden en sus reviews decirme que quieren de "regalo" de navidad para irme preparando de una vez…**

**Y… ¡ENCUESTA!... ¿cómo esperan que termine el fic¿ZeldaxLink o AnnyxLink?**

**Recuerden que es una encuesta y que la decisión final es mía. Bueno, ahora sí, después de mucho bla bla… ¡DÉJEN REVIEWS CON LA RESPUESTA DE LA ENCUESTA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Capítulo V El Dodongo

**Capítulo V**

**El Dodongo**

Después de un largo recorrido desde el Bosque Kokiri hasta Kakariko, los muchachos, al darse cuenta que la joven princesa se había dormido en el camino, fueron a pedir hospedaje en la posada de la vez anterior, y Anny llevó a Zelda a descansar a su habitación.

Como han de saber, la joven princesa no había podido dormir bien durante los últimos días, por lo que evitarían molestarla- ¿sigue dormida?- le preguntó Link, a lo que la joven guerrera asintió.

-¿Tu no planeas dormir?- le preguntó Link. Anny se estiró un poco.

-Dime que haremos mañana y con gusto me voy a dormir- le contestó después de haberse estirado.

-Irnos temprano, si la princesa Zelda es tu amiga, querrá venir, así que, vayámonos temprano a la montaña, para regresar lo más pronto posible y que ella no se preocupe

-Muy bien- le dijo Anny- ¿antes del alba?- le preguntó Anny, a lo que Link asintió.- Entonces, hasta mañana- se despidió Anny

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Link, al igual que su pequeña hada.

Anny entró a su habitación, y se encontró con que Zelda estaba viendo un pequeño cuaderno que tenía Anny-¿qué haces?- le preguntó, a lo que Zelda le sorprendió que Anny ya estuviera ahí.

-Pues… yo… lo siento, estaba viendo tu cuadernillo- le contestó Zelda entregándole el cuaderno

-No te preocupes- Anny comenzó a ojear el cuaderno- ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte por cosas tan insignificantes como estas, a demás, no tengo nada que ocultarte Zel- le contestó Anny, mientras dejaba su cuaderno en la mesita de noche.

Anny le dio las buenas noches a Zelda, y se recostó en la cama que estaba en el muro derecho de la pequeña habitación. Zelda volvió a tomar el cuadernillo, y lo abrió en la página que había estado observando: era un dibujo que Anny había estado haciendo al parecer no hace mucho donde se distinguía a un muchacho con una túnica, una espada en la mano en posición de batalla; si Zelda no se equivocaba, ese era Link.

ooo

Anny estaba fuera de la posada esperando a Link, cuando este último salió casi corriendo- perdona la tardanza- le susurro

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho rato. Anda vámonos- le dijo Anny, a lo que Link asintió y después se puso enfrente de ella para guiarla hacia la montaña.

Estuvieron viajando alrededor de una hora, pero como el sol aún no salía, no se les hacía tan difícil ni tan pesado.

Conforme iban escalando poco a poco Anny comenzó a distinguir unas "rocas" muy extrañas. Parecía que se movían, y no le agradaba mucho eso, hasta que Link volteó a verla y pudo ver su divertida expresión- Son gorons, parecen rocas, pero son muy inofensivos y algo cobardes en algunas ocasiones, pero no te preocupes, no te harán daño- le dijo Link

-Me hubieras dicho antes que estaríamos entre Gorons; me ponen un poco nerviosa por una mala experiencia que tuve a los 12 años- le contestó Anny, acercándose al muchacho.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como todo estará bien- le aseguró Link, dejando a Anny un poco más "tranquila".

Llegaron a una zona algo peculiar de la montaña donde se distinguía una soga con muchos pliegos de un material extraño, en el que estaba grabado un ojo; Anny no le dio mucha importancia, solo trataba de no perder al muchacho de vista.

Entraron a la Ciudad Goron; un lugar de pura piedra con aproximadamente cinco pisos de altura; Anny se quedó impresionada ante el lugar, hasta que escuchó la voz llamarle desde lejos- ¡Anny! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ven!- la llamó desde unas escaleras del lado izquierdo de la entrada, a lo que Anny corrió para alcanzarlo- No te atrases, te puedes perder en este lugar- le dijo Link.

-Valla que este lugar es impresionante- le dijo Anny – pienso que ya has estado aquí, no sé porque- le aseguró Anny

-_"Pues no sabes lo correcta que estás_"- pesaron Navi y Link; Navi se separó un momento de Link y se acercó a Anny.

-Oye Anny, ¿ya cuantos años tienes?- le preguntó Navi

-17, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?- le dijo Anny, a lo que la pequeña hada negó.

Estuvieron bajando los pisos correspondientes hasta llegar hasta el fondo del lugar, y se encontraron con una puerta cerrada, que era donde se encontraba el líder de los Gorons- perfecto, está cerrado, ¿cómo entraremos?- dijo Anny

-¿Conoces la canción de la Familia Real?- le preguntó Link, a lo que Anny extrañada asintió- entonces, tócala- le pidió.

Anny no comprendía porque debía hacer eso, así que, sacó su pequeña ocarina café y tocó las notas de la canción de cuna de la Princesa Zelda; cuando concluyó la melodía, la puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo bastante a la muchacha.

Link se adelantó y entro con paso lento-"_hace mucho que no veo a Darunia, aunque no creo que él me recuerde. Tal vez pasará lo mismo que yo recuerdo"_- pensó Link.

Anny logró ver a un Goron aún más grandes que los demás, dejándola sorprendida; un Goron de un tamaño impresionante, con algunos aspectos no muy comunes en otros gorons que parecía como su corona, solo que alrededor de su rostro y la parte de roca de su espalda tenía forma de picos.

Se veía molesto, y al ver a dos muchachos hylians no lo puso de mejor humor.

Anny se comenzó a poner más nerviosa que nunca, y de sus labios ni una palabra salía, así que, le alivió escuchar a Link hablar: -disculpe que vengamos a molestarle, pero venimos en busca de la Piedra Espiritual del Fuego, mejor conocida entre su tribu como "El Rubí Goron"- dijo Link con un poco de elegancia.

El Goron al parecer no había prestado ni un poco de atención a lo que Link había dicho, porque bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar muy molesto:

-Cuando escuché la canción de la Familia Real Esperaba a un soldado, pero, ¡al verlos solo puedo observar a un par de críos!- dijo, algo que no le agradó mucho a Anny, pues había dejado de ser una cría pequeña hacía mucho tiempo. El goron aún no terminaba- ¿Acaso tuvo Darunia, el gran líder de los gorons, mucho estatus social, con su gran hermano, el Rey de Hyrule?- volvió a decir muy enojado el gran goron.

Link no parecía sorprendido ante la actitud de aquel goron, al contrario, le parecía fastidioso, incluso el muchacho sabía que aún faltaba mucho- ahora estoy MUY ENOJADO; ¡LARGO!

Anny valla que se sobresalto por el tono de voz que utilizaba el goron; en verdad que estaba muy molesto, pero Anny se armó de valor para hablar en un tono de voz muy fuerte- ¡NO NOS HIREMOS! ¿CUÁL ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUÉ ESTÁS TAN MOLESTO? ¿POR QUÉ TE DESQUITAS CON NOSOTROS?- le gritó Anny, algo que, tanto a Link como a Navi, les sorprendió.

El goron miró a Anny y le contestó con el mismo tono de voz- ¿por qué? muy fácil, muchas criaturas han invadido la cueva de Dodongo que es de donde nosotros los gorons tomamos las rocas más deliciosas y nutritivas ¡las rocas de por aquí son horribles! ¡También influye mucho el problema de la escasez de Flores Bomba! Pero… ¡ESTE ES UN PROBLEMAGORON! ¡NO NECESITAMOS LA AYUDA DE EXTRAÑOS!- le gritó el goron a Anny en la cara, algo que no le agradó mucho a ella; si no era por Link, Anny hubiera golpeado a aquel goron tan molesto.

- Tranquila, tengo una idea, ¿qué hace uno cuando está de tan mal humor?- le preguntó

- Pues, yo suelo tocar una melodía alegre o tranquila y me tranquilizo al instante

- Entonces…- dijo Link

- Hay que tocar una melodía… ¿alegre?- dudo Anny; Link no lo pensó dos veces, sacó una ocarina de color entre café y amarillo y toco una melodía muy alegre y algo veloz que Anny había escuchado tocar a un Skull Kid y a Saria en el bosque.

En cuanto Link terminó la melodía una vez, Anny le acompañó recordando las alegres notas que le había enseñado la pequeña Kokiri en una ocasión; entonces, algo que la muchacha nunca se esperó ocurrió: aquel goron que había estado gritándole, ahora estaba… ¡¿BAILANDO?!

- WHOOOAH! YEEEEAH! YAHOOO!!- gritaba el goron al estar bailando la melodía, hasta que los muchachos concluyeron la alegre melodía; Anny incluso intentaba contener la risa de la manera tan graciosa en la que había estado bailando ese goron.

-¡VALLA! ¡Qué gran melodía!- dijo el goron ya más alegre- ¡esto hizo que mi depresión se fuera! ¡Tanto que hasta me puse a bailar de una manera enloquecida!- expresó el goron.

Suspiró y volvió la mirada a los jóvenes- Soy Darunia, el líder de los Gorons. ¿Qué es lo que me habían pedido hace un momento?- preguntó Darunia

-Necesitamos que nos entregue la Piedra Espiritual del Fuego- dijo Link

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también?- ambos muchachos asintieron- esa piedra es un gran tesoro entre nosotros los Gorons, la conocemos como El Rubí Goron; pero… no crean que se las daré así de fácil. ¿Por qué no van a la Caverna de Dodongo y destruyen al monstruo que está ahí y me demuestran su valor?- les dijo el líder Goron- de esa manera, todos estaremos felices; nosotros podremos volver a comer las rocas de ese lugar y ustedes podrán obtener la piedra que desean, ¿qué les parece? ¿Aceptan?- ambos muchachos se quedaron pensativos un momento.

-_Igual que hace siete años, solo que ahora, soy más fuerte y sé que hacer_- pensó Link; el asintió ante la propuesta

-_Suena peligroso, pero… si quiero ayudar a mi amiga, tengo que acceder; aún así, no estoy sola_- pensó Anny, así que también asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces, vallan; la entrada a la cueva está cerca de la entrada hacia la Villa, cubierta por una roca, pero no se preocupen; en el suelo hay unas extrañas flores llamadas "Flores Bombas" que podrán utilizar para quitar esa piedra de su camino- Anny y Link se despidieron del goron y salieron hacia donde Darunia les había indicado; localizaron las flores, e hicieron estallar la entrada como les habían indicado.

-Se ve tenebroso- comentó Anny

-No me digas que tienes miedo- le dijo Link en tono burlón, por lo que Anny lo volteó a ver de una manera muy molesta- ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡SOLO BROMEABA!- dijo Link algo espantado por la manera en que la joven hylian le miraba.

Link entró primero y Anny le siguió; el lugar era tenebroso y muy oscuro, además de que hacía un calor intenso. Link y Anny observaron el lugar para ver a donde dirigirse; por casi todos lados veían flores bombas, hasta que, Link localizó la cabeza de un dinosaurio, y su boca estaba abierta; en esta estaba una puerta- mira Anny, una puerta- le dijo señalándola

-Entonces, vallamos para allá- dijo Anny. Comenzaron a caminar hacia esta, y entraron a la puerta; después de esta se encontraba una especie de rompecabezas- ¡GENIAL! ¡UN ROMPECABEZAS!- se quejó Anny- bueno, ha resolverlo. Este consistía en mover unos bloques gigantes para formar una figura

-_Que extraño_- pensó Link-_ yo no recuerdo esto; Ganondorf está haciendo de las suyas cambiando los lugares que conozco, o tal vez ahora me quieren poner retos nuevo. Bueno, no importa, tenemos que hacer_- justo cuando Link iba a acercarse a Anny para ayudarle, Navi habló- ¡LINK! ¡ALGUIEN VIENE!- un par de hombres lagarto cayeron del techo y voltearon donde Anny, para impedir que armara tal rompecabezas; ella desenvainó su espada, cuando Link se interpuso y golpeó a uno de ellos.

-¡TÚ ENCÁRGATE DE ARMAR EL ROMPECABEZAS! ¡YO LOS DETENDRE!- le dijo Link, alo que Anny asintió.

La muchacha armaba el rompecabezas, pero no encontraba la forma; eran cerca de 15 bloques de piedra gigantes tallados, así que tardaba más- ¿¡Aún no encuentras la forma?!- le dijo Navi

-¡NO ME PRESIONES! ¡NO ES FACIL DESIFRAR LA PIEDRA LABRADA! ¡ESTÁ MUY GASTADA!- le dijo Anny muy nerviosa, sobretodo porque el calor no la dejaba pensar de la manera correcta.

No podía estar más nerviosa; su amigo peleando con una espada algo vieja, y frente a ella un rompecabezas casi imposible de resolver. Anny se quedó un momento pensando, y se decidió subir a los bloques a ver las formas que tenía cada uno de ellos.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió algo; comenzó a mover los bloques uno por uno. Cada vez tenían más forma, hasta que, lo terminó -¡LO LOGRÈ!- gritó con júbilo.

Una puerta se abrió, y Link hizo a un lado a los hombres lagarto y estaba por llegar a la puerta que se había abierto, cuando estos se le atravesaron.

-¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!- gritó Anny y atravesó a cada uno con su espada, deshaciéndose de ellos en un instante.

-Gracias, esta cosa ya no es tan buena como antes- le dijo Link

-De eso me puedo dar cuenta; si en Kakariko tienen lo que necesito, te la puedo dejar como nueva- le comentó Anny, a lo que Link asintió.

Atravesaron la puerta que se había abierto y se encontraron con un cuarto vacío- ¿tanto para esto?- se quejó Anny

-Por cierto, ¿Qué era ese rompecabezas?- le preguntó Link

-Era la silueta del Rubí Goron; me percaté cuando vi con calma una de las esquinas. Leí algo sobre la piedra y en el libro vi la imagen, así que, pude descifrarlo. Pero, hice tanto para que, ¡PARA UN CUARTO VACÍO!- se volvió a quejar Anny

-Yo no lo creo- le dijo Link, algo que Anny no comprendió. Link le señaló algo- allá hay un agujero; tal vez, nos conduzca a donde está el monstruo- le dijo Link, a lo que la joven castaña asintió, y ambos se lanzaron por el agujero. Después de una pequeña caída, escucharon pasos de una cosa gigante a sus espaldas, y lograron visualizar un dinosaurio gigante- ¡ESE ES DODONGO!- dijo Navi, después de que este lanzara un fuerte gruñido.

La habitación no era gran cosa; era como un círculo con los muros de piedra, y en el centro un lago de lava.

-¿¡Ahora qué!?- le dijo Anny a Link

-¡Tenemos que lanzarle una bomba a su boca; en su estómago se encuentra uno de sus puntos débiles! ¡Luego…!- Navi fue interrumpida por Anny

-¡Darle un buen golpe en la cabezota!- Navi asintió.

Dodongo estaba por lanzarles fuego, cuando Link reaccionó, y jaló a Anny para llevarle lejos del alcance del fuego; lograron ver una de las bombas que Darunia les había mostrado; Anny se había percatado que, Dodongo antes de lanzar fuego, tomaba aire, así que, tomó una Flor Bomba, y cuando Dodongo tomaba aire, Anny le lanzó la bomba.

-¡TRÁGATE ESTO!- le gritó. Dodongo la tragó y esta explotó en su estómago, cayendo al suelo - ¡LINK! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS!?- le dijo la castaña, a lo que Link desenvainó, pero su espada al hacer contacto con la cabeza de Dodongo, se rompió por completo- ¡Maldición!- gritó Link, guardando lo que quedaba de su espada.

Volvieron a huir de Dodongo, pues este comenzó a rodar, hasta que chocó con un muro y se comenzaba a acercar a ellos-¡TOMA MI ESPADA!- le indicó Anny, a lo que Link accedió, recibiendo la espada de Anny.

-La cuidaré, no permitiré que se rompa- le dijo Link, pues él recordaba perfectamente que era el único recuerdo de su padre.

Anny repitió lo que había hecho la ocasión anterior, y lanzó la bomba, haciendo que Dodongo cayera. Link corrió y le golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Dodongo comenzó a rugir en manera de grito y comenzó a girar sin sentido alguno, hasta caer en la lava del centro del cuarto, quedando ahí, para siempre.

Anny se dejó caer por todo aquel nervio que tenía encima. Jamás le había pasado algo semejante en su vida y estaba muy cansada, por lo que, ya no se pudo poner de pie, terminando recostada en el piso

Link se acercó y vio que había caído completamente dormida.

ooo

Anny despertó en la posada de Kakariko, recostada en la cama de la habitación; pensó en un principio que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando se vio en el espejo logró ver unas cuantas señales de quemaduras en su rostro y en sus manos.

Se quitó su pequeño gorro azul y lo dejó en la mesa-_"valla, nunca me había pasado algo como esto. Creo que, hasta fue divertido. Aunque sí, me puse nerviosa, pero nunca había visto algo como eso. Me pregunto si Link estará bien"_

En eso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y logró ver a Link y a la pequeña hada entrando- que bueno que ya despertaste- le dijo Link- la princesa Zelda se preocupó cuando me vio llegar contigo en brazos- le comentó

-Supuse que se preocuparía- le dijo

-No sabía que tenías el cabello tan corto- le dijo Link al verla por primera vez sin su gorro.

-No puedo tenerlo largo por lo que me he dedicado toda mi vida- le contestó- por cierto, ¿qué pasó después de que me dormí?- le preguntó Anny

-Pues, te saqué de ese lugar, los gorons llegaron para agradecernos, pero, cuando te vieron dormida, se preocuparon, así que me entregaron el Rubí y me dijeron que era preferible que te llevara a Kakariko, que en otra ocasión celebrarían- le comentó Link, mientras sacaba el rubí para mostrárselo a la joven.

-Menos mal que todo ya pasó y que ya salimos de ahí.

-Si- Link y Anny se quedaron en total silencio, hasta que, Zelda se dio cuenta que Link estaba en la puerta de la habitación, así que supuso que Anny ya estaría despierta.

-¡ANNY!- le gritó preocupada- ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿No…?- Zelda iba a continuar preguntado muchas cosas, hasta que Anny le interrumpió.

-Tranquila Zel, estoy muy bien, solo un par de quemaduras leves, pero nada grave, ¿Ya estás tranquila?- Zelda asintió.- Bien Navi, ahora a donde, falta una- le dijo Anny a la pequeña hada.

-Al dominio Zora, no está muy lejos de aquí, tal vez una media hora a pie- contestó la pequeña hada

-Solo se puede llegar a pie- le corrigió Link

-Entonces, vayámonos mañana, ¿les parece? Descanso hoy, y verán que mañana estaré como nueva- les aseguró Anny, pero Link no se sentía seguro, así que saco una buena excusa para poder quedarse un par de días más.

-Aja, ¿y yo como me defiendo? Prometiste reparar mi espada- le dijo Link.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, preguntemos quién tiene lo que necesito y mañana temprano me ayudas a repararla; esto no es trabajo de uno- le advirtió Anny, a lo que Link asintió.

Anny salió de la habitación, y Zelda le agradeció a Link

-Muchas gracias- le dijo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho

-Por poner una excusa para que ella se quede más tiempo. Me ha comentado que es muy pesado hacer o reparar una espada, así que no creo que mañana ni pasado se quiera ir, así podrá descansar mientras se curan sus heridas. Ella es lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana y yo no quisiera perderla por sus incoherencias que a veces llega hacer- le contestó Zelda

-No se preocupe alteza, yo me encargaré de que ella no pierda la vida- le dijo Link antes de salir de la habitación también.

-Gracias…- murmuró para si misma Zelda

**ooo**

**¡Volví! Después de que los temibles exámenes me dejaran en libertad hoy me dediqué ha escribir el capítulo V del fic. Como se darán cuenta, el próximo capítulo será acerca de que pasará durante unos tres días en Kakariko.**

**Respecto a lo que pasa en el Calabozo, decidí variarle un poco a lo que está en el juego, para no hacer que parezca en sí el juego, porque si no, se haría un poco tedioso.**

**Bueno, ¡creo que es todo por ahora así que no sean malos y dejen un review!**


	6. Capítulo VI Un poco de descanso

**Capítulo VI**

**Un poco de descanso**

Zelda veía por la ventana a su amiga ayudando a una de las señoras de Kakariko a guardar unas cuantas prendas, pues había comenzando a llover. Una vez que Anny entró de nuevo a la posada, a la primera persona que fue buscar fue a Zelda- ¿qué haces?- preguntó Anny mientras se secaba su cabello que se le había mojado.

-Te observaba desde aquí, pero ahora solo estoy viendo como está lloviendo, aunque más bien creo que va a nevar uno de estos días- le dijo Zelda aún viendo a la ventana

-Dudo que nieve, está por terminar el invierno en unas dos o tres semanas- le aseguró Anny mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba y se ponía ver también como llovía.

-Extrañas a tu padre¿verdad?- le preguntó Anny, a lo que Zelda asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza- verás que él estará bien; es un hombre fuerte.

-El tuyo también lo era y mira lo que pasó- le dijo Zelda un poco deprimida, contagiándole su depresión a Anny. Ambas se quedaron en silencio total, algo que no era muy alegre para ninguna.

Zelda extrañaba a su padre y Anny lo comprendía, por eso no se molestaba con ella; según recordaba, la madre de Zelda murió cuando ella era una niña muy pequeña, así que no la recordaba del todo.

Tal vez ambas estaban melancólicas por lo mismo, pero no podían permitir que algo tan simple como eso las distrajera de la razón por la que estaba ahí.

**ooo**

Link decidió quedarse en su habitación, hasta que la puerta de su cuarto sonó- ¿puedo pasar?- le preguntó Anny a lo que Link asintió.

-Creí que te quedarías con la princesa Zelda- le dijo el muchacho rubio

-Zelda quería estar sola, así que, vine a verte- le contestó Anny

-Muy bien. Dime¿ya no te duelen las quemaduras?- le preguntó; Anny le negó- que bueno, porque en verdad que me asustaste cuando te desmayaste- Anny rió

-Vemos¿crees que un pequeño monstruo como eso me va a lastimar gravemente?- le dijo Anny, a lo que Link negó riendo por el sarcasmo de la muchacha.

-Veo que estas recuperando tu buen humor, y eso es bueno- le dijo el muchacho de manera alegre.

-Oye Link¿me puedes repetir la razón por la que quieres que juntemos estas piedras?- le preguntó la muchacha, mientras tomaba el rubí entre sus manos que estaba en la mesa del cuarto.

-Pues, recuerda lo que pasó en el castillo; tal vez buscaban a la princesa porque pensaban que ella las tenía, entonces creo que lo mejor es que nosotros las tengamos, para que así, podamos dejarlas en el templo del tiempo; supongo has escuchado la leyenda del héroe del tiempo¿no?- Anny asintió- entonces, abramos la puerta y, protejamos la Trifuerza. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Si tú lo dices… por cierto, estuve en la villa preguntando si alguien tenía las herramientas que necesitamos para poder reparar tu espada, y para tu suerte, si las hay; mañana temprano comenzaremos, para que al medio día ya esté. Te la dejaré como nueva; no tendré la misma habilidad que mi padre, pero si podré darte un trabajo de calidad.- Link le sonrió, a lo que Anny, le regresó una sonrisa muy dulce.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron a conversar de temas sin importancia alguna, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por la pequeña hada.

Estuvieron tal vez dos horas conversando, hasta que, se escuchó un fuerte trueno en aquella tormenta, y escucharon como la joven princesa había gritado, por lo que ambos fueron a ver que le había ocurrido- Zel¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella, quien estaba arrinconada en una parte de la habitación, con la piel pálida- estás muy pálida¿fue por el trueno?- Zelda asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Anny no confió mucho en la respuesta de la princesa, más cuando ella se paró y casi caía al piso- tal vez tienes baja la presión- le comentó Anny, a lo que Zelda no comprendió- recuéstate un momento, ahora regreso.

Link le ayudó a recostarse. Anny regresó con una azucarera y una cuchara- con dos cucharadas de azúcar estarás bien.

La princesa tomó el azúcar y se comenzó a sentir mucho mejor; estuvieron los cuatro (incluyendo a la pequeña Navi) conversando, hasta que comenzaron a sentir sueño, por lo que decidieron que ya era tiempo de descansar- bueno, creo que me regresaré a mi habitación- anunció Link- buenas noches- salió de la habitación para poder irse a su habitación en compañía de la pequeña hada.

-Creo que ya deberíamos dormirnos Zel¿no crees?- le preguntó Anny mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, ya tengo sueño- le contestó Zelda, mientras también se ponía de pie- creo que, me debes un vestido he Anny- le reclamó de manera un poco irónica la muchacha rubia.

-Ya veremos si algún día te tendré que pagar el vestido, pero, por ahora, descansemos.

**ooo**

Ya era de mañana, tal vez las diez o las once de la mañana, y Zelda logró escuchar un sonido de golpes de metales; se asomó por la ventana y no vio nada. Bajó a preguntarle a la posadera si sabía de donde provenía aquel sonido- buenos días; disculpe¿Qué es aquel sonido de metales chocando?- preguntó inocente.

-La joven Anny y el joven Link, temprano por la mañana fueron al cuarto de herrería para reparar una espada, y al parecer continúan trabajando; llevan cerca de tres horas en eso. Al parecer, no es nada fácil- le dijo la posadera.

Zelda le agradeció y decidió regresar a la habitación. Fue mientras subía las escaleras que se encontró con una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos miel- ¡ha!- exclamo la muchacha al ver a Zelda- eres la amiga de Anny; soy Maple. Soy la hija de los dueños; que bueno que ya te despertaste, Anny me pidió que te prestara algo para vestir, y con cierta razón, tu vestido está hecho un desastre- le dijo al ver el vestido rasgado de abajo y ver que estaba ya muy dañado.

-Gracias, supongo- Maple portaba en ese instante una falda que le llegaba a hasta sus tobillos y una blusa blanca de aquella época. Jaló a Zelda hasta su habitación.

-Veamos que tengo por aquí… déjame ver si tengo algún vestido, porque eso es lo que tu necesitas…- Maple continuó con su exhausiva búsqueda en su armario, hasta que, halló algo que tal vez le quedaría a Zelda- solo habría que cortarle un poco de largo, porque al parecer estoy un poco más alta que tú- le dijo Maple mientras sacaba un vestido naranja que tenía las mangas hasta los codos y tenía detalles en amarillo y rojo- ¿y¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Maple.

-Está precioso, gracias- dijo tomando el vestido que le entregaba la muchacha.

-Póntelo y regresa para que le recorte un poco el largo. Puedes quedártelo, nunca me ha gustado mucho, así que no tienes que devolvérmelo- le dijo Maple.

Zelda regresó con el nuevo vestido puesto; era cierto, le quedaba muy largo, pero de ahí en fuera le quedaba perfecto. Maple remendó el vestido y después de unos 10 minutos, este ya estaba listo- muchas gracias Maple- le dijo Zelda.

-No hay porque. Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a mis labores- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

**ooo**

-¡Con fuerza!- le dijo la muchacha a Link. Él tomó el martillo de acero y golpeó el metal rojo con toda su fuerza en el punto que se le había indicado- ¡de nuevo!- le dijo la muchacha y Link repitió la acción.

Anny tomó la espada con un par de pinzas para evitar que esta se separara otra vez. La metió en el agua, y vapor salió del recipiente. La muchacha sacó la espada y vio que aún había una grieta- tendremos que de nueva cuenta repetir el proceso, aún tiene una pequeña grieta- le dijo mientras ponía la espada en el fuego otra vez.

-¿Hacías esto diario?- le preguntó Link, mientras se sentaba. Tenían la cara roja, sudada y manchada por culpa del calor que se sentía en el lugar y por el trabajo tan pesado que era.

-Sí, aunque el metal no era tan problemático¿dónde compraste esa cosa? El herrero no supo escoger un buen metal.

-Creme cuando te digo que no lo recuerdo, porque compré eso hace ya tres o cuatro años- le contestó. Anny rió.

- Bueno, pero al menos ten por seguro que te durará más de tres o cuatro años ahora, porque es un trabajo hecho por mí- dijo orgullosa. Estuvieron unos veinte minutos esperando a que la espada se volviera a calentar- vamos Link, terminemos esto- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Con mucho cuidado, Anny tomó la espada con las pinzas, la puso de nuevo en el yunque de metal y Link volvió a tomar el martillo- tu me dices- le dijo Link.

-¡Ahora!- le dijo la muchacha, mientras Link golpeaba el arma- muy bien, ahora sujeta la espada con estas pinzas- le dijo Anny, mientras el muchacho obedecía. Anny tomó el martillo y golpeó el arma en el punto donde la espada tenía la grieta varias veces- ahora métela en el agua- le dijo Anny, a lo que Link asintió y realizó la acción que le habían pedido. Anny tomó de nuevo las pinzas mientras la espada se terminaba de enfriar. Después de un poco tiempo, la sacó- muy bien- dijo al ver que la espada ya no tenía ni una sola grieta.

-¿Terminamos?- le dijo el muchacho.

-No, ahora, hay que reforzarla o no te durará- Link suspiró con tristeza, mientras veía que Anny de nuevo metía el arma al fuego.

-Esto será lo más fácil, no te preocupes- le dijo para darle ánimos. Realizaron un proceso semejante, solo que ahora la muchacha comenzó a utilizar un martillo más pequeño, por lo que Link solo miraba- te dije que sería lo más fácil- golpeaba toda la espada con el diminuto martillo- Link, por favor, trae más agua que esta ya está caliente- le dijo la muchacha, a lo que el asintió.

El muchacho tomó el recipiente y vació el agua en el pasto, tomando más del pozo que estaba en la villa- oye Link- le dijo Navi- ¿no debería de estar vacío?- le dijo la pequeña hada

-Si está lleno Navi, quiere decir que si protegeremos la trifuerza, porque no tendremos que despertar a los sabios- le dijo Link

-O tal vez- le dijo Navi ahora en susurro- tal vez la trifuerza aún está repartida entre tú, Zelda y Ganon… no estoy muy segura- le dijo la pequeña hada.

-Ojalá y no Navi, ojalá y no- le dijo mientras regresaban donde Anny- ¡Aquí está el agua!- le dijo alegre el muchacho, mientras la ponía donde antes estaba.

-Te tardaste¿no crees?- le dijo mientras metía de nuevo la espada al agua y salía de nuevo vapor.

-Perdona, es que venía caminando muy lento- se disculpó Link.

-No te preocupes- le dijo ella, mientras sacaba de nuevo la espada del agua y la veía lista para el combate- creo que ya quedó- aprovechó que Link estaba distraído y se la lanzó mientras le decía:- piensa rápido- Link la tomó sin problemas- tienes buenos reflejos- le dijo Anny- ¿te parece si la pruebas?- le reto, a lo que Link se levantó

-Por supuesto- le dijo el muchacho mientras le daba su espada a Anny.

Ambos salieron, y vieron que la zona estaba vacía, así que, aprovecharon la oportunidad. Link tenía en su mano izquierda su espada recién reparada, y en su mano derecha su escudo, y Anny portaba solo su espada en la mano izquierda, pues no acostumbraba el usar un escudo.

Link decidió comenzar el enfrentamiento, intentando atacar a Anny con algo simple, que ella con el mover un poco su arma logró detener, utilizando un contraataque, que el muchacho bloqueó con su escudo.

Ante tal escándalo de metales más fuerte que cuando reparaban la espada, Zelda se asomó y vio a ambos muchachos tener un encuentro amistoso, y bajó a ver, sentándose en unas escaleras.

En muchos momentos, Anny tomaba la espada con ambas manos, para poder utilizar una mejor defensa y ataque. La batalla iba muy pareja, demostrando que ambos eran buenos, hasta que, Anny dio un salto que Link nunca se esperó, recibiendo un golpe por la espalda con el mango de la espada- gané- le dijo la muchacha.

-Valla, nunca me esperé eso- le dijo el muchacho- lo mejor es que ahora sé que tengo que cuidarme la espalda muy bien- le dijo el muchacho- y veo que en verdad esto quedó muy bien- dijo viendo su espada, que ahora recuperaba brillo.

-¿Te parece si desayunamos algo?- le dijo la muchacha, a lo que él asintió.

Mientras volvían a la posada se encontraron con Zelda- ambos son muy buenos con la espada- les dijo a lo que ellos le agradecieron el elogio y le dijeron si no quería desayunar también, a lo que ella asintió y los acompañó.

**£££ooo£££**

**-**¡Qué cansada estoy!- dijo Anny mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Y como no, primero reparaste una espada, y luego un enfrentamiento. Debes de estar muy agotada- le dijo Zelda mientras se sentaba en la cama de lado. - Ya es un poco noche, mejor ya vamos a dormir¿no?- Anny asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, se quitaba las botas, sus guanteletes y su túnica, quedando tan solo con su playera blanca ajustada y sus shorts cortos negros y se recostaba en su cama para poder dormir.

Zelda se había quitado ya el vestido naranja, y se había puesto de nuevo el rasgado, pues le serviría para dormir. También se recostó en su cama, se arropó, apagó la vela que alumbraba el cuarto y se quedó dormida.

Anny estaba dándole la espalda, para que pensara que ya estaba dormida, pero ella no quería dormirse, porque si no otro sueño con algún doloroso recuerdo la atormentaría o alguna profecía, y ella, estaba harta de ello…

**£££ooo£££**

**¡TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO 6! Wueno, tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero solo es para que los personajes puedan descansar un poco¿no creen? Hasta los héroes necesitan descansar de vez en cuando XD. **

**Gracias a Dialirvi por su apoyo y seguir este fic desde sus inicios.**

**También gracias a erias velam, a Demonicusangelo, y a Lia Gady por dejar review.  
Sin más por el momento, me despido y...**

**¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!**


	7. Capítulo VII La Princesa Ruto

**Capítulo VII**

**La Princesa Ruto**

-¿Cómo planeas que lleguemos a la cascada?- le preguntó la muchacha al ver que era imposible el cruce sin caer el río.

-¿Ves aquella planta que está por allá?- le dijo Link, a lo que ella asintió- pues con eso llegaremos sin daño alguno, te lo puedo asegurar- le dijo.

En esta ocasión la joven Zelda les acompañó, pues, según ella, estaría más segura entre los zoras, así que, pues la llevaron consigo.

Subieron los tres muchachos donde se encontraba la planta, y como Link había dicho, esta comenzó a flotar y, cuando vieron, la cascada ya se encontraba cerca- cuando les diga, saltamos a esa columna- le dijo Link, a lo que ambas muchachas lo miraron extrañadas (en especial Zelda). -¡Ahora!- les dijo; Zelda por reflejo se sostuvo de ambos muchachos.

-Tranquila Zel, ya estamos bien- le dijo Anny. Ambas jóvenes voltearon y vieron una hermosa cascada. Subieron por las columnas que se encontraban que parecían arcos sin rumbo alguno.

Siguieron a Link, hasta que dieron con la cascada- ¿ahora qué?- dijo Anny al ver que en aquel lugar no había ninguna entrada, hasta que Link le señaló el piso- solo un miembro de la familia real o alguien que tenga alguna alianza con ella podrá entrar, tocando la melodía de la familia- leyó Anny en la marca del piso.

Tomó su ocarina, y comenzó a entonar la melodía de la familia real. Una vez que terminó, la cascada comenzó a abrirse, dando paso a los muchachos; los tres entraron y lograron ver el Dominio Zora. Había una bella cascada (más pequeña que con la que se habían encontrado anteriormente), una especie de estanque, donde se encontraban algunos zoras, y había unos pasadizos para poder llegar donde el rey Zora.

Subieron donde el Rey Zora, para informarles que ellos requerían obtener la Piedra Espiritual del Agua: El Zafiro Zora. –Me encantaría poder ayudarles- les dijo el rey- pero temo que mi hija lo tiene, y ella está desaparecida; la última vez que se le vio, estaba atrás alimentando a "Lord Jabú-Jabú"- dijo el rey Zora.

El rey era el Zora más grande que te puedas imaginar, con ojos de un tamaño colosal y bastante obeso; sus ojos eran morados, tenía una especie de bigotes en su boca, en su cabeza llevaba una especie de rubí, y tenía una capa entre rojo y anaranjado con detalles dorados en las orillas.

Anny se percató que Link no deseaba ir a buscar a la princesa zora, por la mirada que tenía en su rostro- señor- habló Zelda- ¿es posible que mis jóvenes acompañantes vallan a buscarla?- el rey Zora, al ver con la formalidad de la palabras de Zelda, supuso que ella era la princesa.

-Disculpe jovencita, pero… ¿no es usted la Princesa Zelda?- le preguntó

-Así es; es por eso que yo se lo pido. Su hija es posible que esté en peligro, por eso yo le recomiendo que le permita a mis acompañantes que vallan en su búsqueda- le dijo de nuevo.

-Muy bien- dijo el rey zora- pero yo creo que puedo auxiliarles con esto- les dijo a los muchachos, entregándoles un boomerang que tenía, al parecer, en el centro un rubí, decorado exquisitamente con unos detalles de oro- es uno de los tesoros zoras, sé que ustedes le darán un buen uso- concluyó.

El rey les mostró el camino para llegar donde se encontraba Lord Jabú-Jabú, encontrándose con un pez del triple o Cuádruple del rey Zora.

Anny intentaba ver donde se podría encontrar la princesa zora, pero, vio que Link se acercaba al gran pez, y se acercó a él- prepárate, porque esto no será una experiencia muy agradable- le advirtió Link, y la muchacha sin entender del todo, observaba, como de uno de sus frascos que tenía el muchacho dejaba caer un pez pequeño al piso, y sintió después que Lord Jabú-Jabú intentaba jalar el pez solo con tomar aire, y no solo se llevó al pez, si no a ambos muchachos.

**ooo**

Anny abrió los ojos, sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza por el golpe al caer, y sintió como el "piso" estaba mojado; una vez que logró ver bien el lugar, observó que… ¡ESTABA DENTRO DE LORD JABÚ-JABÚ!- ¡¿C-cómo llegamos aquí?!- le preguntó Anny espantada.

-Solo sígueme- le dijo de mala manera Link, algo que le preocupó a la muchacha, pues nunca lo había visto así.

Estuvieron caminando un tiempo, hasta que, dieron con una habitación donde una zora se hallaba- ¿esa es la princesa zora?- preguntó Anny.

La zora con la que se habían encontrado era casi de la estatura de Anny; las aletas de sus brazos le llegaban a sus rodillas, y en sus orejas (muy parecidas a las de los hylians, exceptuando que tenían un poco más a unas aletas) uno pendientes azules a juego de sus ojos, también azules.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la zora, de manera algo engreída.

-Mi nombre es Anny y él es Link, y venimos a buscar a la princesa Zora- dijo Anny de manera apresurada, pues el lugar la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Entonces, me buscan a mi, Ruto, la princesa Zora- contestó a ella mirando a ambos muchachos, pero al ver a Link, se podría decir que se quedó "embobada" con su atractivo físico.

Cuando la joven zora se iba a acercar al muchacho, se comenzó a escuchar sonido de electricidad, y cuando los tres jóvenes y la pequeña hada voltearon, se encontraron con una especie de corazón, conectado a Lord Jabú-Jabú; algunas de esas conexiones, se convirtieron en una especie de antena que sacaba electricidad, y protegiéndole, una serie de medusas que comenzaron a girar alrededor del corazón.

-¡Anny!- le llamó Link, y ella volteó a verlo, para alcanzarlo- lanza el boomerang al corazón, y cuando las medusas se detengan, mátalas con lo que puedas- le dijo el muchacho. La joven zora, en un descuido, fue capturada por el terrible monstruo.

Anny realizó la acción que el muchacho le había dicho, y cuando las medusas pararon, con el mismo boomerang se deshizo de tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que Link, con su arco se deshizo de otras más, pero el terrible enemigo, no se quedaría así como si nada, así que saco otra formación de medusas para defenderse, pues se habían desecho entre los dos de las primeras.

Ahora las medusas se movían a una velocidad mayor, obligando a Anny a tener que hacer un cálculo para lograr detener el movimiento. Lanzó el boomerang, dando en el blanco, deteniendo de nueva cuenta las medusas, para deshacerse ahora de cuatro con un solo golpe de su boomerang.

Al parecer, el monstruo se había quedado sin medusas, pues ahora solo lanzaba descargas eléctricas muy poderosas, que los muchachos evitaban de manera sorprendente. Anny volvió a lanzar el boomerang una vez que estaba cerca del corazón, y detuvo el movimiento y el lanzamiento de descargas eléctricas, y cuando ambos tuvieron la oportunidad, desenvainaron, y comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que, al extraño corazón le salieron una especie de ronchas verdes alrededor de todo su "cuerpo", por decirlo así, hasta que explotó.

En el piso, donde el enemigo explotó, se formó un has de luz en donde estaba Ruto, con algo en manos; ambos se acercaron, y vieron que Ruto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Anny.

-Estaba aterrada pero…- les dijo primero en manera triste, para después decir alegremente- gracias a ustedes pude recuperar la valiosa piedra de mi madre…- concluyó.

**ooo**

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, vieron que se encontraban en donde Lord Jabú-Jabú, y junto a ellos, Ruto- estoy muy agradecida con ustedes- les dijo la joven princesa, de manera más tranquila- perdonen mi actitud de hace un momento. Si han venido hasta acá, es porque algo requieren de nuestra raza, díganme, ¿qué es?- preguntó Ruto. Link, para evitar estar más tiempo en ese lugar, fue directo al grano.

-La Piedra Espiritual del Agua, el Zafiro Zora- dijo con algo de molestia e impaciencia.

-Comprendo- dijo Ruto, sacando la piedra que tenía tres pequeños zafiros redondos, con una base de oro, al igual que las demás piedras- este es como el anillo de compromiso Zora- dijo Ruto casi en susurro, pero solo Link la escuchó, poniendo un rostro un "poco" aterrado.

-"_Lo que quería evitar, pasará… me lo va a dar a mí. ¡Fue por eso que le dije a Anny que ella usara el boomerang!, para que se lo entregara a ella como recompensa por salvar a Ruto. Hice lo posible por parecer lo más insignificante posible, pero parece que todo me sale mal"_- pensó Link, lamentándose de no poder evitar aquel acontecimiento.

Ruto se acercó lentamente a Link, entregándole la pequeña piedra. Link la tomó, agarró a Anny de la mano y la jaló para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible- ¡ADIÓS RUTO Y GRACIAS!- dijo Anny antes de perder de vista a la princesa zora.

Cuando se reencontraron con Zelda, Link les dijo que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar, pues había que llegar al Templo del Tiempo, antes de que el hombre que había secuestrado a Zelda los localizara y supiera que ellos tenían las piedras y la Ocarina del Tiempo.

**ooo**

**Wueno, hasta aquí por ahora. Les juro que este es el capítulo que más me costó, pues no estaba muy inspirada que digamos, pero bueno, aquí está. Tuve que ponerme a jugar tres veces el mismo calabozo, porque el capítulo lo escribí una… dos… tres… cuatro… ¡CUATRO VECES POR EL HECHO DE QUE NO ME SALIA! Les prometo que el capítulo VIII estará mejor, pues ya lo tengo casi todo (créanme que como no me salía este, decidí comenzar el VIII y parte del IX).**

**Gracias a Dialirvi y a erias velam por seguir tan fieles al fic, pues del capítulo anterior, solo recibí reviews de ustedes.**

**Ahora sí, me callo y me voy porque estoy terminando de escribir a las 00:01 de la madrugada del día domingo 12 de noviembre de 2006 y ya tengo mucho sueño XD.**

**¡¡Nos estamos leyendo!!**


	8. Capítulo VIII Consecuencias

**Capítulo VIII**

**Consecuencias**

Los tres llegaron al Templo del Tiempo, observando la majestuosidad del lugar, hasta que Anny decidió hacer la pregunta que traía en mente- muy bien, ahora… ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer en este lugar?- le dijo a Link, sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Ella recordaba que el muchacho llevaba dos de las piedras, mientras que ella una y la Ocarina del Tiempo.

Al llegar al altar, vio tres pedestales donde debían de poner las tres piedras, y en aquel altar, se veía un escrito, junto a un pentagrama borroso, donde, a duras penas se identificaban un par de notas de La Canción del Tiempo. Link sacó las dos piedras que tenía y las puso en el segundo y tercer pedestal, dejando para que Anny colocara el primero.

Sacó con sumo cuidado la pequeña piedra, y la colocó en el lugar marcado, mientras comenzaba a leer el escrito que había en altar:

_Aquel que posee las tres Piedras Espirituales paréese aquí con la Ocarina del Tiempo y toque La Canción del Tiempo._

-Haz lo que dice el escrito- le dijo Link de manera muy seria, a lo que la muchacha le espantó un poco, pero decidió no discutirlo, así que sacó la ocarina de color azul, y con mucha calma, tocó la melodía que Zelda le había escrito en una ocasión.

La suave melodía resonó por todo el templo, y cuando la concluyó, el eco de la canción sonaba por el lugar, creando un destello, e iluminando el símbolo de la Trifuerza de un color dorado, para después, abrir la Puerta del Tiempo.

Anny y Zelda veían de manera impactada, como la puerta se abría. Al terminar de abrirse, el eco de la canción terminó, vieron como Link se acercaba en total silencio al interior de la puerta-"_espero que esto sea lo correcto"_- pensó el muchacho, mientras ambas jóvenes lo seguían.

-Oye Link- le dijo casi en susurro Navi- tengo un muy mal presentimiento, mejor, tomemos las piedras y vayámonos de aquí. No las expongas- le pidió.

-No Navi… yo estoy seguro que esto va a funcionar- le dijo también en susurro.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tan solo a subir una escaleras para llegar a aquel sable, detuvo su paso.

-E-eso es… La Espada Maestra- dijo Anny al ver la espada del mango azul, y que en esta se veía el símbolo de la Trifuerza.

Zelda se dio cuenta que esa era la espada de los relatos que había escuchado. Link se acercó lentamente a la espada, aún con miedo de que las cosas no salieran como el esperaba, pero, cuando tan solo rozó la empuñadura de la espada, un temblor se sintió. -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Anny en parte aterrada y sacando su espada, preparada para cualquier cosa, cuando Link les pidió que se subieran al pedestal donde se encontraba la espada, y Anny, de manera dudosa, así lo hizo.

Link al creer que las dos ya estaban ahí, sacó la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, rodeando el pequeño espacio con una luz azul.

**£££ooo£££**

Link abrió los ojos, identificando la habitación: La Cámara de los Sabios. Frente a él, se encontraba el sabio de la luz: Rauru- tanto tiempo sin verte, Link- le dijo- pero temo que tu plan falló- le dijo al muchacho.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si era todo perfecto. Ganondorf no sabía de mí, ella solo debía entrar al templo de la Luz, de ahí al reino sagrado y…- el viejo sabio le interrumpió.

-Ahí fue donde te equivocase, héroe. Cuando venciste por primera vez a Ganon y lo encerramos, el Reino Sagrado ya no existía, porque él pidió que fuese transformado en el Mundo Oscuro. Temo decirte Link, que Ganondorf encontró la manera de escapar de su encierro, y ahora a tomado otra forma, tal vez hylian, tal vez zora, tal vez goron, pero te puedo asegurar que no tomaría la forma de un gerudo, pues eso sería muy predecible. Tendrás que volver a despertar a los sabios por el error que cometiste, y así, con ayuda de la joven que te acompaña, podremos encerrar a Ganon otra vez.

Link se quedó pensativo un momento- Link, Rauru tiene razón. Dejemos este lugar y despertemos a los cinco sabios que restan, después de todo, cada templo debe de continuar exactamente igual a como la última vez- anunció su pequeña compañera.

-Quiero que sepas Navi, que en eso te equivocas. Se pudieron dar cuenta cuando estuvieron ayudando a los gorons, ¿o no? La última vez no había un rompecabezas que armar, ¿o sí?

-Demonios- dijo la pequeña hada con su voz chillona.

-Ya Navi, no te preocupes. Si pudimos hace siete años, podremos de nuevo, pues ahora no estamos solo tú y yo.- le dijo Link

Rauru le entregó el Medallón de la Luz, y antes de dejarlo ir le dijo- ten cuidado con lo que te encuentres a partir de ahora, pues el peligro estará incluso en la persona de la que más te fías…- al principio no comprendió Link las palabras, pero, al llegar de nuevo al Templo del Tiempo, olvidó las palabras del viejo sabio, para encontrarse con una escena no muy agradable: al principio escuchó una respiración entre cortada, demostrando que no podía respirar bien alguien, o que estaba cansada.

Cuando volteó a donde escuchaba la respiración, vio a su compañera con algunas heridas, sosteniéndose débilmente con su espada para evitar caer al suelo, pero cuando ella lo vio y le intentó decir algo, calló al piso, pues sus energías ya eran pocas.

Link fue a ayudarla de manera veloz, y pensó que de un momento a otro se podría desmayar. Puso su mano en la frente de la muchacha castaña, y se dio cuenta que tenía una fiebre muy alta- Navi, tenemos que llevarla al Lago Hylia, el profesor sabrá que hacer, tiene la fiebre muy alta- le dijo a la pequeña hada. Esta, al ver que la muchacha se desmayaba gritó.

-¡LINK! ¡SÁCALA DE AQUÍ! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE SE ACABA DE DESMAYAR!? ¡PUEDE SER GRAVE!- le gritó Navi

-Pues si seguimos discutiendo, nunca llegaremos a nada- le dijo el muchacho, mientras cargaba a Anny en su espalda, para sacarla de ahí.

Una vez que salieron del castillo, Link amarró a Centella junto a Epona, para que las dos yeguas se fueran al mismo paso; montó en su fiel Epona, volvió a colocar a Anny en su espalda, para poner rumbo al Lago Hylia.

Hizo de viaje casi dos días, y cada día Anny se había puesto peor; con decir que ni siquiera había despertado, es suficiente para darse cuenta que en verdad estaba grave.

Cuando al fin dio con el lago, tocó casi de manera desesperada- ya voy, ya voy- se quejó el profesor, pues al parecer, había estado ocupado- ¡Oh! Link, ¿otra vez por aquí? Creí que volverías en otros…- el profesor no concluyó su frase, pues Navi ya estaba gritándole

-¡NO ES TIEMPO DE HABLAR! ¡QUÉ NO VE QUE ANNY ESTÁ DESMAYADA DESDE AYER Y TIENE UNA FIEBRE MUY ALTA!- le gritó casi a punto de matar de un susto al profesor

-Está bien, pasen, si lo que me dice tu "querida hada" es cierto, hay que atenderla de inmediato- subieron para dejarla en la habitación que había ocupado la anterior ocasión.

Link bajó para dejar al profesor hacer su trabajo. Cuando se sentó para esperar, vio que todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando se fueron él y Anny de aquel lugar.

Cuando estaba viendo donde la chimenea, observó un pedazo de papel medio quemado, lo recogió y leyó a duras penas lo siguiente: "_Dejo e… oca… manos… Conf… sap cuidar de ella, ya q… la… cia… stros… ños…terrible…rrira… permitas… canción…cri… ya…q… Can…d… Tiempo"_

Link ahí detuvo su "extraña" lectura. El había tenido el presentimiento de que Anny sabía la canción, pero no sabía quién se la había enseñado. Dejó de leer y se dispuso a observar el resto de la hoja, donde muy penosamente se veía unas tres notas. Supuso que Anny la había quemado al haber memorizado la melodía. Link tomó los restos de la hoja, y los puso debajo de una leña que estaba en la chimenea, para que en la noche se quemara por completo.

Vio que el profesor bajó las escaleras- ella estará bien, solo que necesita descansar. Voy a salir por un momento, si despierta, dale mucha agua, porque ha de estar muy deshidratada. Vuelvo en un par de horas.- dijo el profesor, antes de salir de la casa.

Link se sentó en un sillón que tenía el profesor- ¿qué no vas a ir a ver como está?- le dijo Navi.

-¿Y para qué? Está dormida, ¿no? Dejémosla dormir, además… yo también necesito dormir- dijo mientras se acostaba en el sillón y se quitaba las botas, para después quitarse el pequeño gorro y mostrando que no tenía el cabello corto, si no que lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta rubia.

Navi solo lo miró de manera fea, y se metió en el gorro q se acababa de quitar- esta bien, solo porque no hemos dormido bien- dijo Navi, antes de dormirse en el gorro verde.

**£££ooo£££**

-Mi querida Anny- el eco de esa voz resonaba fuertemente en su mente; recordaba como adoraba que le dijera de esa manera. Pero… ¿por qué lo recordaba en ese momento? ¿Por qué recordaba cuando ella aún vivía en la pequeña granja con sus padres?-ven mi querida Anny- de nuevo en su mente resonaban aquellas palabras. Pero… ella no quería ir, no podía confiar en aquella voz o… ¿si?

Despertó de golpe en una habitación que no reconocía del todo-"¿qué no es este el laboratorio de Lago Hylia?"- pensó. Se levantó, y en una pequeña mesa se encontraba una jarra de agua y un vaso de madera. Sirvió un poco, y pues, por la sed que tenía, la bebió con velocidad, volviéndose a servir otras cuatro o cinco veces.

Una vez que terminó el agua, se volteó a la ventana, viendo así la belleza del lago- "¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que vi aquella luz azul de nuevo y Link apareció… creo que me debí desmayar"-. Pensó por un momento.- "tal vez Link me trajo, pero… ¿sí solo fue un desmayo?... ¡Por qué razón me trajo aquí!"- Anny se quedó pensando, pero nada de lo que pensara se le hacía lógico.-"ya que importa, lo averiguo luego"- la muchacha se estiró, y bajó, pues aún tenía una sed tremenda y se había acabado el agua que había en su habitación.

Cuando bajó, vio a Link recostado en el sillón completamente dormido- "creo que le causado muchas molestias estos días. Es un muchacho de buen corazón, algún día le compensaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí".

Salió de la casa, y se acercó un poco al lago, tomó un poco del agua de este, y cuando se dio la vuelta, comenzó a llover lentamente, sin darse cuenta, que, el lago comenzaba a vaciarse…

**£££ooo£££**

Link despertó, para escuchar el sonido de la lluvia; se asomó y se dio cuenta que era cierto, tendría que despertar a los cinco sabios restantes. El Lago estaba semivacío, casi sin agua, pero la lluvia intentaba hacer que regresara llenarse, un intento en vano. Cuando el volteó, escuchó voces. Se asomó a la habitación siguiente, y vio al profesor conversando cómodamente. Al parecer aún no se daban cuenta lo del lago, y eso lo "tranquilizó" por el momento-Ah, ¡Link!, que bueno que ya despertaste- le saludó el profesor.

Se decidió acercar un momento, pero él había olvidado que no traía su pequeño gorro (donde la pequeña Navi yacía).-"Se ve distinto. No sabía que tenía el cabello largo"- pensó Anny, pues, cuando traía su gorro se veía como una persona dulce y tranquila, y cuando no traía el pequeño gorro, parecía en verdad el valiente guerrero que él era.

-Oye Anny, puedo hablar un momento contigo en privado- le dijo Link, a lo que ella asintió.

-Dime- le dijo con su voz tranquila.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente en el templo?- le preguntó el muchacho

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar- le contestó ella, comenzando a evadir el tema

-Te pregunté primero, así que quiero que me digas si quieres que yo te diga- le dijo ya un poco molesto Link. Anny suspiró, mostrando que lo que había ocurrido en el templo no había sido nada agradable…

**--------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------**

-¡SUBAN!- les gritó Link. Ambas muchachas se acercaron a donde se les pidió; Anny estaba a un paso del altar, cuando unos diez estalfos aparecieron y uno de ellos la jaló del pie haciéndola caer.

Una luz destellante de un tono azul rodeo donde Link, para después desaparecer. Anny desenvainó, para tratar de defender a su amiga. Dos de ellos trataron de golpearla por la espalda, evadiéndolo con un poco de dificultad. Cuando volteó para dar a la retirada, no logró encontrar a Zelda, y como al aparecer ese era el blanco de los estalfos, también la buscaban con desesperación- "Zel... ¿dónde te metiste?"- pensó por un momento muy nerviosa.

-¿¡Dónde está la princesa?!- le gritaron los estalfos- ¡habla!- Anny no contestaba, pues no tenía la más remota idea. Solo se puso en guardia, para después recibir un ataque por la espalda, que no pudo evadir por completo, golpeándole en el brazo derecho- "soy afortunada de ser zurda"- pensó Anny.

Los estalfos continuaron su ataque, hasta que ella comenzó a deshacerse de varios de ellos. Quedaban dos, cuando una voz que creyó familiar sonó por el templo- déjenla ya- resonó una voz grave- no pierdan tiempo y busque a la princesa, pues ni siquiera ella sabe donde está- dijo de nuevo aquella voz

-¡Si señor!- dijeron lo estalfos antes de salir corriendo.

-De cualquier manera, morirás muchacha en algún momento- dijo antes de que un extraño haz de luz de un color negro la rodeara, hasta dejarla casi sin respiración- lo disfrutaré más adelante- dijo antes de reír de manera maléfica.

Anny comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, y se comenzó a marear. Apoyó la espada en el piso, para evitar caer al piso. De nuevo vio la misma luz en la que Link había desaparecido, para estar de nuevo ahí.-"tengo que decirle"-pensó, pero cuando iba a hablar, sus energías comenzaban a agotarse, dejándose caer al piso.

**--------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK--------------------------------**

-No tengo la más remota idea que pudo haber pasado con Zelda, pero, la voz que escuché en el templo estoy segura que la he escuchado antes en otro lugar- le dijo Anny.

-Comprendo- le dijo Link- ahora creo que entiendo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Link?- le preguntó.

-Cometí un error- susurró al principio- pero ahora debemos despertar a unos sabios. Solo con eso podremos encerrar a un hombre llamado Ganon; tal vez fue él el que te habló en el Templo del Tiempo- le dijo Link, haciendo parecer que tampoco entendía nada.

-Si tú lo dices- le dijo Anny un poco dudosa.

-Entonces, partiremos al bosque mañana por la mañana- le dijo Link, para después salir de la pequeña casa, dejando a Anny, aún sin comprender porque el bosque.

**£££ooo£££**

**Tenía dos páginas solamente de este capi, pero, miren, le agregue otras dos, y así creo que quedó mejor. Bueno, solo sigo agradeciendo a las misma personas: Dialirvi y erias velam por seguir fieles al fic.**

**Creo que es todo porque si no luego los aburro XD.**

**¡Espero tener listo el nueve para la semana que entra! ¡¡Chaito!!**


	9. Capítulo IX La voz del Bosque

**Capítulo IX**

"**La voz del Bosque"**

Partieron temprano por la mañana, para dirigirse al bosque. Del Lago Hylia hasta el bosque Kokiri no se harían un día, pues, tenían en sí que atravesar medio Hyrule y sería un viaje un poco tedioso.

En dos días llegaron al Rancho Lon Lon, donde decidieron quedarse un poco tiempo.

-Que viaje tan agotador y aún nos falta un día más- se quejó Anny, después de estar en la habitación que les habían dado a los muchacho para pasar la noche.

-Se nota que tienes muy poca paciencia- le dijo la pequeña Navi.

-Si, soy desesperada y a mucha honra- dijo Anny, a lo que Link y Navi rieron por la manera tan cómica en lo que decía su frase.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo, hasta que Link salió a tomar un poco de agua, según él, dejando a Anny sola.

La muchacha sacó una pequeña hoja que tenía doblada, donde tenía unas cuantas partituras que ella había hecho, y ahora estaba escribiendo algo en ellas, pues las notas se veían en un tono diferente.

Continuó escribiendo, hasta quedarse dormida, por completo; fue cuando Link y Navi entraron y la vieron dormida tranquilamente, por lo que Navi le sugirió que dejara sus cosas en la mesita y que la dejara dormir, y que el también ya se durmiera, pues luego en las mañanas se volvía muy perezoso y no se levantaba. Ante tal comentario, Link tomó su gorro, metió a la pequeña hada ahí, evitando que pudiera salir.

-A ver si así aprendes a respetarme- le dijo Link, un poco fuerte, olvidando por completo que Anny se encontraba dormida.

La muchacha se despertó por el alboroto que hacían los otros dos, hasta que Navi, logró salirse del gorro del muchacho, para después gritarle- sabes que: ¡APÁÑATELAS TU SOLITO!- dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

-¿Por qué no la detienes?- le preguntó Anny.

-Volverá en un par de horas; recuerdo que lo hacía seguido, nunca aguantaba las bromas que le hacía, pero las tenía bien merecidas, pero siempre regresa- le dijo Link melancólico.

-Entiendo, es una buena amiga, aunque se molesta con facilidad- le dijo Anny- bueno, estoy cansada, así que, iré a dormir- le dijo Anny, antes de recostarse de nueva cuenta y dormirse. Después de un rato, Link decidió imitarle, pues el cansancio ya se hacía presente. Dejó la ventana un poco abierta para que Navi pudiera entrar cuando quisiese.

**£££ooo£££**

-¡Link! ¡Despierta! ¿Qué esperas? Quiero irme ya- Link no deseaba abrir los ojos, pues, estaba muy cómodo durmiendo, pero la voz era insistente- ¡DESPIERTA!- le gritó de nuevo la voz, hasta que susurró algo que no entendió, pero, fue cuando el sonido de una Ocarina soplada con fuerza y sin nota tranquila alguna, solo un sonido agudo y desafinado que resonó, haciéndolo despertar de golpe- sabía que ni con esto podrías seguir dormido- le dijo Anny, que estaba frente a él, preparada para irse.

-¿Tenías que tocar tan feo esa cosa?- le reclamó Link, que se levantaba, y tomaba su gorro, de donde salió Navi.

-Es que pareces piedra, no despiertas con nada- le dijo Navi. Link estaba por hacerle algo, cuando se ocultó detrás de Anny.

-Hada cobarde, siempre te ocultabas cuando se te necesitaba- le reprochó Link, para después, salir, dejando a Anny sin entender porque había dicho eso.

Se despidieron de los dueños de la granja, agradeciendo su hospitalidad, hasta que, llegaron al Bosque Kokiri- todo está demasiado tranquilo- dijo Anny. Link sacó la Espada Maestra de su funda, para poder estar preparado. Anny no se había percatado hasta ese día que el arma del muchacho era otra.

Fue cuando una Deku Baba gigante apareció, y cerca de ahí, se encontraba un Kokiri: Mido. Link se lanzó contra la planta para matarla de un golpe.-Increíble- susurró la muchacha. -¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Link a Mido, quién asintió con molestia, para después salir corriendo. Los dos pensaron que no sería seguro, por lo que lo siguieron, hasta al Bosque Perdido.

-¡Déjenme de seguir!- les gritó el niño- ¡ustedes son hylians! ¡No deberían meterse en problemas de los kokiris!- les gritó de nuevo, pasa salir corriendo.

Fue cuando llegaron a El Prado Sagrado del Bosque, donde el pequeño niño se detuvo- este fue el último lugar donde se le vio a Saria- dijo Mido melancólico- dijo que entraría al Templo del Bosque porque escuchaba que alguien la llamaba desde su interior, pero no sé como entró a este lugar, si no hay como subir- dijo el pequeño Mido.

-Cuando uno desea algo desde muy en su interior- comenzó a decir Anny- logra cosas que parecen imposibles- concluyó la muchacha, mientras que, lanzaba unas lianas al tronco que se veía cerca de la entrada al templo.

Subieron los tres por las lianas, entrando al templo, el cual era en parte una construcción majestuosa, aunque ya tenía sus años encima, y las plantas, no ayudaban de mucho. Caminaron, mientras Mido les comentaba que desde que Saria había desaparecido, aquellas Deku Babas aparecían con frecuencia, y en muchas ocasiones, los árboles y las hiervas los atacaban.

-El bosque intenta decirles algo, pero no se los ha podido decir con calma, solo ataca compulsivamente haciendo entender que algo está ocurriendo que lo perturba- dijo Anny, a lo que Navi, Link y Mido se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo?- dijo Anny por la manera en que la miraban.

-Es que, lo que dices es cierto- dijo Navi aún sorprendida- ¿cómo es que sabes eso?- le preguntó.

-Pues, es lo que yo sentí en cuanto puse un pie en el bosque- contestó ella.

Continuaron caminando en total silencio, algo muy molesto para Anny, por lo que sacó su ocarina, y comenzó a tantear las teclas, hasta que, no supo cuando comenzó a tocar.

Era una dulce melodía; tranquila, sin prisa, alegre, pero algo melancólica a la vez. Se dieron cuenta que después de que la melodía terminó, ya no se sentía aquella perturbación el templo.

Una risa atravesó el templo, poniendo al pequeño Kokiri nervioso, hasta que se desmayó. Ambos muchachos desenvainaron- ¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó Link.

-No creo que quieras saberlo, heroecillo de pacotilla- respondió aquella voz –aunque deberías de saberlo, ¿o no?, Héroe del Tiempo- dijo la voz.

-"¿Héroe del Tiempo?"- pensó Anny.- ¡Dinos ya quien eres!- gritó la muchacha desesperada por saber de donde demonios Link había sacado esa espada y porque su enemigo le había llamado Héroe del Tiempo.

Una sombra se apareció en frente de ellos- soy solo una sombra- dijo al principio, tomando primero la forma de Link, atacándolo- que puede hacer maravillas- dijo después tomando la forma de Anny, para intentar golpearla, cuyo golpe falló, pues ella ya se había hecho a un lado en un reflejo.

Link se levantó, preparado para atacar a la sombra, que se desapareció entre la hierva del templo, que los comenzó a atacar- no solo tengo la habilidad de convertirme en quien yo quiera, si no que puedo apoderarme del cuerpo de cualquier persona o ser viviente- dijo atacándolos con las hiervas y lianas del bosque, que cortaron ellos con facilidad.

Volvieron a crecer, atacándoles de nueva cuenta- ¡oigan! ¡Miren allá arriba!- dijo Navi. Los voltearon y vieron una especie de núcleo, de donde era el lugar más lógico donde se concentraba la debilidad de su enemigo, pero, este estaba rodeado de muchas lianas.

-Tengo una idea- le dijo Anny

-Te escucho- le dijo Link

-Yo corto las lianas con el boomerang, y tú disparas una flecha una vez que puedas- Link asintió, guardando su espada, para sacar su arco, y Anny su boomerang.

Cuando Anny tubo la oportunidad, lanzó el boomerang, para después, salir la flecha y dar justo en el blanco; el núcleo (de un color rojizo con amarillo del tamaño de una rueda de alguna carreta) cayó al piso, dándole la oportunidad a Link de enterrar la espada, para rebanarlo a la mitad. Un grito resonó por la habitación- ¡MALDITOS!- gritó la sombra, saliendo del núcleo- ¿creen que esto terminó?- dijo, antes de dividirse- ¡encuéntrenme si pueden!- les gritó.

Tenía forma de Poe; eran tal vez unos 15, y entre los dos, comenzaron a buscar al verdadero, y una vez que dieron con el real, este tiró la lámpara que un Poe suele llevar consigo. Se había paralizado por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a Link de acabar de una buena vez con la sombra.

-Esto es solo el principio, no crean que los demás calabozos serán igual de fácil, como este- dijo la sombra antes de desparecer por completo.

El eco de la melodía que Anny había tocado hace unos momentos resonó, junto con un haz de luz; de ahí apareció la pequeña Saria- gracias por venir. Si no fuera por ustedes, jamás hubiera despertado como la sabía del bosque- le dijo con su voz serena.

-La melodía que tocaste no fue casualidad que tu escribieras, eso es algo que entenderás más adelante- le dijo Saria a Anny.-Y creo que esto será tu recompensa- dijo entregándole un medallón de color verde; mostraba en el anverso el dibujo de una hoja de cinco puntas. Detrás, ocupando todo el círculo, estaba el sello real de Hyrule.- Yo sé que podrán lograr su victoria, y regresarle la paz a Hyrule- dijo Saria, antes de desaparecer en el aire.

**£££ooo£££**

**¡TERMINÉ EL IX! Wueno, estaba jugando el Wind Waker y pues hice una mezcla del Ocarina y del Waker para crear este jefe.**

**Estoy haciendo la mayor parte de tres páginas, para hacerlo parejo, y poder actualizar un poco más rapidín. **

**Wueno, me despido esperando sus reviews ;)**


	10. Capítulo X Viaje a Kakariko

**Capítulo X**

**Viaje a Kakariko**

-Mido, Mido, despierta- Link llamaba al niño, esperando a que despertara. Mido abrió sus ojos, viendo que Link y Anny tenían una que otra herida, tal vez no graves, pero ahí estaban.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Saria?- preguntó Mido.

-Pues, al parecer Saria era la sabía del Bosque- le dijo Anny, mientras le daba una botella con agua.

-Entiendo… ella estaba destinada a proteger este bosque.- dijo Mido mientras se ponía de pie.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que el bosque había vuelto a estar tranquilo, como debía estar.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo Link a Anny, a lo que la muchacha asintió.

-Gracias por su ayuda- les dijo Mido, pues se dio cuenta que se iban ya, regresándole la botella a Anny. –Espero que vuelvan a visitarnos- les dijo, antes de despedirse de los demás kokiris que se encontraban por el lugar, saliendo a la llanura de nueva cuenta.

-Muy bien, el que decide aquí es usted- le dijo Anny de manera sarcástica.

-Ja Ja, que graciosa, cuanta formalidad- le contestó igual sarcástico, a lo que Anny solo le sonrió.- No sé porque, pero contigo no me puedo enojar, en comparación de ALGUIEN- dijo mirando a Navi- que siempre me hace enojar.

-Es que nunca nadie se puede enojar con migo, soy casi perfecta- dijo presuntuosa.

-Y esa manera tan presuntuosa de ser hace que no lo seas- le contestó Link.

-Ahora miren quién es el gracioso- le contestó un poco molesta, para después, recuperar su buen humor- mejor vayámonos antes de que anochezca- le dijo Anny, a lo que Link le indicó que su próximo destino sería el volcán, por lo que lo mejor pasaran la noche en Kakariko.

Al llegar a la villa, todos los aldeanos ya se dirigían a sus casas, para descansar; nuestros héroes se dirigieron a la posada de las últimas ocasiones, pero, cuando llegaron ya estaba cerrado el lugar- demonios, ¿ahora dónde nos quedaremos?- se preguntó Link.

El muchacho vio a Anny buscando algo en la villa- creo que yo puedo responder a tu interrogante- le dijo la muchacha- ¡síganme!- les dijo energética.

Link la siguió sin entender a donde quería ir, cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa que estaba algo escondida, pues no se veía mucho al llegar a Kakariko. A pesar de estar en un lugar no muy común, la casa era linda por fuera, y tal vez por dentro sería mejor. Tenía el tejado anaranjadillo, como en las demás de la villa, y en las ventanas se veía una luz, demostrando que los habitantes de la casa aún estaban despiertos. La casita tenía dos pisos.

Anny tocó a la puerta, esperando que aún estuviera despierta la persona que residía en la casa- ¿a quién buscas? ¿A caso conoces a la persona dueña de esta casa?- le preguntó Link.

-Que preguntó eres, y sí, si conozco a la persona.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una mujer de ojos negros, cabellos del mismo color (un poco canoso), piel blanca y un poco más alta que ambos muchachos. -¡Oh! ¡Anny! Que sorpresa- habló la persona al identificar a la joven guerrera.

-Hola tía Isaioy- saludó la muchacha.

-¿Es tu tía?- le preguntó Link incrédulo.

-Nop, pero la quiero como si fuera mi tía, era la mejor amiga de mi mamá, ¿o no?- la pregunta la dirigió a Isaioy.

-Si, bueno Anny, preséntame a tu amigo, ¿no crees?- Anny asintió.

-Él es Link, un buen amigo mío- se dirigió a su "tía"- Link, ella es Isaioy, la mejor amiga de mis padres- lo último lo dirigió al muchacho.

-Bueno, mucho gusto, Link. Ahora díganme, ¿qué los trae por aquí?- les preguntó

-Pues, necesitamos donde pasar la noche, ¿habrá la posibilidad que nos quedemos con tigo?- le pidió Anny.

-Por supuesto, son bienvenidos- les contestó, mientras los hacía pasar. Isaioy tenía un pequeño establo, donde dejaron a sus yeguas, para después poder entrar en la casa.

Isaioy les comentó que solo había dos habitaciones en la casa, por lo que tendrían que compartir la misma, y para su suerte, había dos camas pequeñas en la alcoba, así ninguno tendría que dormir en el piso.

-¿Y tu tía es casada o vive sola?- le preguntó Link

-Pues, era casada; sus dos hijos son mayores, y se fueron, pues se casaron y su esposo creo que falleció hace un año; de vez en cuando sus hijos la vienen a visitar, y a veces mi padre y yo solíamos venir a visitarla- le comentó, recordando el tiempo que pasaba hace un par de años con su pequeña familia.

-Comprendo- le dijo Link.

-¡Anny! ¡Link!- les llamó la señora Isaioy, a lo que se asomaron a las escaleras - ¿quieren cenar?- les preguntó, a lo que ambos asintieron y bajaron casi al instante.

Parecía que ambos muchachos no habían comido en mucho, pues se devoraron todo al momento. Después de que la señora Isaioy los dejó, pues tenía sueño, ambos se quedaron frente a la fogata.

Anny soltó un largo suspiro-"me pregunto… ¿¡de dónde demonios sacó esa espada!? Es la Espada Maestra, ha de significar algo, pero… ¿qué? ¡Por Farore! ¿Por qué me lo pregunto cuándo está junto a mí y podría preguntárselo?"

-Anny, ¿por qué tanto silencio de tu parte?- le pregunto la pequeña Navi, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

-Ha… ¿perdona, dijiste algo?- le pregunto Anny.

-¡HAY! ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE LINK DE DISTRAÍDA!- le dijo a Anny, para hacer reír a ambos muchachos. -¡NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO!- les volvió a gritar.

-Hay Navi- le dijo Anny, tendiendo sus manos para tomar a la pequeña hada- no te enojes, todas las personas llegamos a ser distraídas, pero debes de tener un poco de paciencia.

-Si… por lo menos sabes de lo que hablas, luego Link habla sin pensar- le dijo Navi.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE HADA TORPE!?- le gritó el muchacho, cogiéndola de las alas- ¿QUIÉRES QUÉ TE ARRANQUE LAS ALAS?- le gritó Link, casi estallando.

-Tra-tranquilízate Link- le dijo algo sorprendida Anny, mientras le quitaba la pequeña hada de las manos.

-¡ADEMÁS DE QUE HABLAS SIN PENSAR ACTUÁS SIN PENSAR!- le gritó Navi, casi estallando.

Continuaron con su discusión durante un buen rato, mientras que Anny, solo miraba la discusión, para después de un par de minutos salió de la habitación, dándose cuenta que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la planta alta. Fue ahí donde vio a la señora Isaioy en la sala de la pequeña casa, prendiendo una vela de color rojo.

-¿Ya tan pronto va a terminar otro año?- le preguntó Anny, a lo que la señora volteó.

-Anny, creí que te quedarías para detener aquella discusión- le dijo, mientras se acercaba a una silla, para sentarse.

-Pues, nunca me ha gustado mucho las discusiones, por lo que, decidí salir. No puedo creer que ya sean las últimas cuatro semanas del año- le dijo la muchacha, mientras observaba la vela.

-Si, por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre?- le preguntó a Anny, para voltear a otro lado, demostrando que algo malo había pasado. -¿Está enfermo?- le preguntó preocupada, a lo que la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Él…- dijo al principio en susurro- murió- le dijo la muchacha con la voz un poco quebrada, intentando mantenerse serena.

-Lo… lo lamento… no lo sabía- le dijo la señora un poco apenada, acercándose a ella, para tratar de abrazarla, a lo que ella se movió, volteando mostrando un sonrisa un poco fingida.

-Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer- dijo intentando parecer desinteresada- voy a dar una vuelta, no tardo- dijo una vez dándole la espalda, para salir de la casa.

**£££ooo£££**

Link y Navi continuaron discutiendo, hasta que Link realizó algo que Navi no esperó en ese momento- ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE TU CHILLONA VOZ!- le gritó mientras de nuevo se quitaba el gorro y la metía en este, cerrándole la salida, mientras lanzaba el gorro a una esquina.

-¡QUÉ MAL AGRADECIDO ERES!- le dijo Navi, saliendo del gorro y salir volando por la ventana, después de golpearle en la frente, para hacerlo caer al piso.

-Hay Navi, como en los viejos tiempos- pensó Link aún en el piso, mientras sonreía recordando.

La pequeña hada salió molesta, para después tranquilizarse- "hay Link, como en los viejos tiempos".

Navi decidió dar una vuelta por ahí, para tranquilizarse por completo, y esperar a que su compañero también. Fue cuando, vio a alguien caminando por los alrededores de la villa- "¿quién en su santo juicio estaría despierto a esta hora y caminando por aquí con este frío?"- pensó Navi por un momento- "a sí… Link"- supuso Navi, después de todo, cuando se habían embarcado por primera vez en la aventura, Link casi nunca llegaba a dormir y nunca le interesaba el clima, pues lo único que él muchacho deseaba era poder salvar a la noble princesa.

Decidió descender un poco para poder observar a la persona, y se encontró con una muchacha castaña que conocía- ¿Anny?- susurró –"¿lo dije o lo pensé?"- se quedó Navi pensando al percatarse que la muchacha se había detenido a su paso-"creo que lo dije…"- pensó de nuevo la pequeña hada.

-Puedo ver que tú y Link terminaron su pleito, sé que estás ahí Navi, sal- le dijo la muchacha sonriendo sin voltear aún donde la pequeña hada.

-Je, si, después de unos gritos, un par de insultos y un buen golpe entre nosotros, yo me salgo y nos volvemos inseparables al día siguiente- le dijo la pequeña hada mientras se acercaba a ella.

Cuando Navi llegó a la altura de los ojos de la muchacha, se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada melancólica- ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Navi.

-Nada Navi… solo, recordaba.- le contestó Anny.

-¿Puedo saber qué?- insistió Navi, mientras veía que Anny se recostaba en el pasto y se ponía a ver las estrellas.

-Recordaba la última vez que estuve festejando con mis padres El Día de las Diosas…- se quedó callada por un momento, con su mirada melancólica en el cielo.

-Es cierto… ya viene el Día de las Diosas… esta es la semana de Din, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Navi, a lo que Anny asintió, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-En la semana de Din, haz cosas donde demuestres tu poder y confianza en ti misma, y así podrás tener un nuevo año con su bendición. En la semana de Nayru, aplícate a tu sabiduría y utilízala para hacer el bien a otros y recibir su bendición todo el próximo año. En la semana de Farore, con mucho coraje ayuda a aquellos en problemas y logra superar esos miedos, y tal vez, sea Farore quien te ilumine. En la noche de año nuevo, recuerda que hiciste en estas tres semanas, y prendiendo las velas de Din, Nayru y Farore, recuerda: prende la vela blanca para que las Diosas escuchen tu deseo, y si haz hecho algo en alguna de las tres semanas pasadas, tal vez, ellas te lo concedan…- concluyó la muchacha.

-Valla, que palabras tan sabias, eres muy lista Anny- le dijo la pequeña hada.

-Eso me lo solía decir mi padre cuando prendía la vela blanca en año nuevo, y era cierto. Aquel año no hice nada, y perdí demasiado…- dijo melancólica al final.

Navi se quedó en silencio total, al darse cuenta que a la muchacha le dolía recordar a su familia-supongo que fue en ese año cuando perdiste a tu madre- le dijo Navi, a lo que Anny negó.

Navi decidió ya no preguntar nada, mientras se quedaba volando alrededor de la muchacha en total silencio.

-Creo Navi, que lo mejor es volver, hay que descansar, mañana será un día pesado- le dijo Anny, a lo que la pequeña hada asintió, mientras la seguía.

Entraron con mucho silencio, pues al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos; subieron a la habitación donde se quedarían Link y Anny, y cuando abrieron la puerta, se percataron que, Link estaba completamente dormido.

Anny se recostó en su cama, se tapó, para quedarse dormida casi al instante.

De nuevo aquel extraño sueño la molestaba, el muchacho de la ocasión anterior seguía en sus sueños. Pero, eso no era un sueño… era un recuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaste?- una dulce voz que creyó reconocer. Se miró y se vio como cuando tenía 6 años. Anny le negó, mirando a la persona, pero parecía su rostro cubierto por la oscuridad, sin poder distinguirlo. Era un muchacho tal vez, tres años mayor que ella. Al principio pensó en un viejo amigo, pero ese sueño, se volvió pesadilla.

En un momento estaba con aquella persona, y en otro, estaba con su túnica azul, tal vez con siete años, enfrente de un incendio. Despertó sudando y muy nerviosa. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y, por un instante, creyó ver el rostro de aquella persona-"no… él… no puede ser… imposible…"- se levantó, viendo al muchacho y a la pequeña hada dormidos. Se asomó a la ventana, y pudo admirar de nuevo el cielo estrellado.

-"Me pregunto porque hasta ahora lo estoy recordando. Él tal vez formó parte de mi vida, pero, no he sabido nada de él desde el incendio. Tal vez, sea una señal, un buen o mal presagio. Jamás olvidaré la manera en qué me llamaba, aunque nunca comprendí porque me llamaba así… _mi querida Anny_… me pregunto porque. Pero bueno, creo que no tiene importancia. Necesito descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado. Según Link, debemos ir a la montaña de nuevo."- la muchacha se recostó de nuevo, un poco más tranquila, para quedarse dormida.

-Algo malo ocurre con ella- dijo Link, muy por lo bajo; al parecer estaba despierto cuando ella se había despertado, y solo fingía el dormir, al igual que Navi.

-Ella ha estado algo melancólica, Link. Me dijo que antes de lo de su madre, pasó algo más y piensa que fue una maldición por parte de las Diosas- le dijo Navi muy bajo, pues, lo que menos deseaban era despertar a Anny.

-Casi no sabemos nada de ella. Solo nos contó lo de sus padres y Zelda, pero, supongo que, cuando era más pequeña debió tener por lo menos a algún otro amigo, ¿no crees?- Navi asintió.

-Investiguemos eso por la mañana, vallamos a dormir, ¿si?- le pidió Navi, a lo que Link accedió, y se quedaron ambos completamente dormidos.

**£££ooo£££**

En la mañana, Anny estaba desayunando cómodamente, mientras que Link entraba a la cocina, saludándola como de costumbre- muy bueno días Anny- le saludó el muchacho.

-Buenos días Link- le saludó ella sin interés alguna, aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo? Desde ayer en la noche has estado muy distraída- le comentó Link un poco preocupado.

-Pues… primero que nada- lo volteó a ver con una mirada amenazante- ¿cómo demonios conseguiste la Espada Maestra?- Link se quedó viéndola por un momento sorprendido, mientras que la muchacha no le quitaba la mirada amenazante de encima.

-He… pues… verás, yo…- Link no tenía idea de que excusa inventar en esta ocasión, hasta que recordó lo que hizo la primera vez –pues, cuando saqué la espada de su pedestal, un viejo apareció frente a mi y me dijo que yo era el elegido para llevar esta espada, y pues…- Link se quedó sin ideas –"creo que no me creyó nada".

-Es algo ilógico, pero si lo que dices es verdad- concluyó regresando a tener su mirada tranquila –te creo.

Link y Navi suspiraron de alivio, mientras veían a Anny poniéndose de pie, y se asomaba por la ventana –Yo creo que hay algo más que te preocupa- le dijo el muchacho rubio, a lo que ella seguía callada.

Link se percató que Anny observaba algo muy sorprendida -¿qué pasa?- le preguntó, a lo que la muchacha castaña salió corriendo, acercándose a donde estaba la entrada hacia La Montaña Muerta.

Link la alcanzó, para ver algo que sorprendió a ambos: una enorme cantidad de rocas obstruían el camino, y un par de gorons estaban viendo también el dilema que tenían enfrente, pues, al parecer querían volver a su hogar –no puede ser-goro- habló uno de los gorons.

-¿Ahora cómo volveremos a casa-goro?- preguntó el otro.

-¡Ya sé-goro! Recuerda que ya no tardan los otros tres-goro; entre los cinco intentemos romper estas rocas-goro- concluyó el primero entusiasta.

-¡Sí-goro!- le apoyó, mientras se sentaban a esperar a sus otros tres amigos.

-Creo que nos tendremos que esperar un tiempo, pues al parecer, solo estos gorons podrán abrir el paso- le comentó Anny, después de suspirar –"así tendré tiempo para poder reflexionar un poco"- pensó la muchacha, mientras tomaba regreso camino a la casa donde se hospedaban.

-¿qué crees que tenga?- le preguntó Navi –ha estado muy extraña desde que obtuviste esa espada. Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo en el Templo del Tiempo.

-No lo sé Navi, no lo sé… pero… ¿no creo que pase algo por preguntarle, o sí?- concluyó el muchacho más tranquilo, siguiendo a Anny.

-"Creo que Link es una buena persona; no debería dudar de él, aunque, pues… me sigue extrañando lo de esa espada. Si las diosas lo escogieron a él, en él debo de confiar"- Anny aún estaba algo confundida, pues los sucesos que había comenzado a ocurrir no eran normales; recuerdos de su infancia, la voz de alguien conocido…

-Anny- le habló su amigo, a lo que ella volteó a verle.

-Dime- le contestó ella, viéndolo, mientras caminaba ahora hacia atrás.

-¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te sucede?- insistió Link

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que aquella voz se me hacía familiar en el Templo del Tiempo?- Link asintió –esa voz, se parecía mucho a la de un viejo amigo que tuve…

**£££ooo£££**

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaan… leche con pan… XD**

**Wueno, después de mis clásicas babosadas, aquí termino con el capítulo X; sé que no es la gran cosa, pero, pronto se enterarán del pasado de nuestra amiga Anny.**

**Sin más, me despido, esperando sus reviews .**

**Chaito!!!**


	11. Capítulo XI Cairél

**Capítulo XI**

**Cairél.**

**----------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------**

Eran alrededor de las tres o cuatro de la tarde; aún había sol. Una pequeña niña castaña, de ojos del mismo color y portando un pequeño vestido azul, junto con unas pequeñas sandalias, se acercó a un hombre también castaño –papi- le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Anny?- le preguntó

-¿Puedo ir al río? Quiero leer fuera de casa¿no hay problema?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Está bien, pero regresa antes del anochecer¿entendido?- la pequeña Anny asintió y salió corriendo con dirección a un pequeño río cercano a las granjas de los Espabarán.

Pasó un rato la pequeña leyendo su libro; no tenía más que 5 años de edad, y era casi un genio, además que llevaba ya 3 meses entrenando con su padre las técnicas de la espada.

-Será mejor que me valla, anochecerá pronto, no me quiero meter en problemas con mi papá- la pequeña se levantó, pero, al darse vuelta, unos muchachos, tal vez tres o cuatro años mayor que ella la acorralaron.

-Miren que tenemos por aquí, una pequeña niña y su libro; creo que lo podríamos vender por unas 30 o 35 rupias¿qué dicen muchachos?- preguntó al parecer el líder del grupo de los 5 muchachos.

La pequeña Anny se aferró al libro, viendo por donde podía correr.

-Yo digo que nos darán 40- habló el segundo

-Yo pienso que solo nos darán 15 por esa baratija- opinó un tercero

-Yo creo que 50- opinó el cuarto

-Yo pienso que 30 como dice el jefe- comentó el quinto defendiendo a su jefe

-Pues yo creo que no se los voy a dar- les dijo la pequeña niña, a lo que los demás rieron a carcajadas.

-Niña, por tu bien, dame ese libro y nos libramos de problemas¿si?- le dijo el jefe, mientras que se acercaba a la pequeña niña.

-¡No!- le gritó Anny, antes de pisarlo, y correr, pero, fue acorralada por los otros cuatro –"por Nayru… ¿qué haré?" – pensó la pequeña.

El jefe que se había recobrado de la pisada de la pequeña niña, la golpeó por la espalda, haciendo que soltara su pequeño libro, y haciéndola caer al piso. El jefe tomó el libro, mientras le daba una pequeña patada a la niña –ves, si no los hubieras dado por las buenas no hubiera tenido que golpearte- le dijo, antes de reírse e irse con sus amigos; fue cuando escucharon como la pequeña se levantaba y les hablaba.

-Les dije que no se lo llevarían- dijo una vez de pie, con una pequeña vara en la mano, que le recordaba a su espada de madera que usaba con su padre – ¡y no se lo van a llevar!- les gritó mientras se acercaba corriendo a uno de ellos y lo golpeaba con la vara que parecía bastante resistente. Continuó la pequeña intentar pelear contra aquellos tipos, provocando cierto escándalo por la zona.

Cerca de ahí, un joven de cabello negro, ojos ambarinos y una piel algo morena pero no mucho pasaba por caminando para dirigirse a su casa. Portaba sus ropas de granjero, y no tendría más de ocho años; en su cinturón se distinguía un boomerang de madera, pues en Hyrule nunca podías estar completamente seguro.

_kamaeta yaiba ha seijou ka  
__sogeki taete kita shin'ei no tamashii  
__onore no hi wo tatsu ichijin no kaze wo  
__makiokose_

El niño comenzó a escuchar el alboroto, y se fue a investigar que era, viendo para su sorpresa que una pequeña niña luchaba contra la banda de los "Bombers", y que a estos la pequeña les ocasionaba problemas.

_seigan ni sueta ootachi  
__shunkan mukan raiou jizai ni  
__kono mune fukaku ni yashinawarete iru  
__makoto no ishi_

-¡Oigan Bombers!- les gritó, a lo que lo voltearon a ver -¿Tan débiles son que molestan a una pequeña niña?- les dijo mientras sacaba su boomerang, para atacarlos.

_nido to inoru koto mo nai  
__kogi ni ochiru koto mo nai_

-¡No te metas en esto!- le gritó el jefe al muchacho que estaba ahí –no nos obligues a usar la fuerza bruta- le indicaron.

_tada naranu na no seirei ga  
__tamashii wo michibiku darou  
__sude ni kono toki hokori ha iranai_

-Huy… que miedo me dan- les contestó con tono sarcástico.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres… ¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS!- les indicó, a lo que sacaron algunos una navaja y otros, armas de madera.

_tsuki-iro ni somaru tamashii ni  
__tachihadakari saegiru mono subete wo  
__harai suteru kami mo mudasu koto naku  
__hitotachi ni_

El joven lanzó su boomerang, quitándoles sus armas a dos, mientras que la pequeña se intentaba poner de pie de nueva cuenta, pues ya estaba agotada, después de todo, esos cinco eran unos grandulones. El muchacho lanzó de nuevo el boomerang hacia el jefe, quitándole el libro, y lograr hacerlo caer por unos segundos.

_iwadachi no mi tore okusazu ni  
__tada ho wo susume motomeru saki ni  
__mizukara no inochi ni kaeru toshite mo  
__madoi ha nai_

La pequeña no se quedó atrás, y soltando un grito de batalla, golpeó a otros dos por la espalda, dándoles en la cabeza, cayendo también por unos segundos. Anny quedó junto al niño que había llegado a ayudarla, y, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, de nuevo estaban rodeados.

_wazawai ha banri no soto ni  
__yokoshima ha sara ni soto he  
__sei to shi no sou wo koso tachi  
__onore no moteru mono ima  
__meitetsu shigoku muga muteki to nare_

El muchacho lanzó su boomerang desarmando a tres de ellos, y cuando tuvo su boomerang de regreso, lo volvió a lanzar a los mismos tres, para que se desmayaran por completo, y poder recuperar de nuevo el libro que los Bombers habían tomado de nuevo.

_wazawai ha banri no soto ni  
__yokoshima ha sara ni soto he  
__sei to shi no sou wo koso tachi  
__kiriotoshi no ma ni haire_

Anny se avalanzó sobre el jefe, golpeándole en la mano con fuerza, haciendo que callera su navaja al suelo, dejándolo indefenso; el otro más que quedaba, se puso frente a su jefe para tratar de defenderlo, pero, Anny se deslizó a un lado, logrando desarmarlo, y desmayarlo, quedando frente al jefe. Anny se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, para golpearlo en la cabeza, y dejarlo desmayado.

_nido to inoru koto mo nai  
__kogi ni ochiru koto mo nai  
__tada naranu na no seirei ga  
__tamashii wo michibiku darou  
__sude ni kono toki hokori ha iranai_

Anny hubiera continuado golpeándolo, si no porque su salvador la cogió de la mano y le indicó que corrieran antes de que despertaran y los volvieran a atacar.

Llegaron cerca de donde se encontraba la casa de Anny, y se dio cuenta que el muchacho ya estaba algo cansado –no estás muy acostumbrado a correr¿verdad?- le preguntó, a lo que el muchacho le sonrió y le negó.

-Por cierto pequeña… esto es tuyo¿o no?- le dijo mientras le estiraba el libro, a lo que ella lo cogió con alegría.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad creí que perdería el libro de mi padre…- cambió su rostro alegre por uno sorprendido -¡por Farore¡Ya pasó el atardecer y yo no he regresado a casa!- exclamó la pequeña Anny.

-Tranquila, si quieres, te puedo acompañar, y así, le explicamos a tu padre porque tu vestido está sucio y desgarrado- la pequeña vio su vestido, descubriendo que si, su vestidito era un desastre total.

-Gracias- le dijo, mientras lo dirigía a su casa.

-Sabes algo- le comentó el muchacho –creo que tienes mucho coraje al haberte enfrentado a esos tu solita, además, no es normal que una niña sepa golpear de esa manera- Anny le sonrió.

-Eso mismo dicen las amigas de mi mamá y la gente; dicen que soy un mal ejemplo, pero, me gusta y me divierte, además de que así paso un rato con mi papá- le dijo –por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Anny- le dijo la pequeña con su dulce sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cairél- le contestó él.

Llegaron a la casa de Anny, donde su padre estaba por salir a buscarle, junto a él, su madre -¡Anny!- la llamó su madre -¿dónde estabas pequeña?- le preguntó preocupada –y… ¡Por Nayru¿Qué te pasó¿Por qué vienes golpeada y con tu vestido así?- le preguntó de nuevo. Cairél se acercó a su padre de Anny, contándole lo que había ocurrido.

-Anny, hubieras dejado que se llevaran el libro a que te golpearan de esa manera- le dijo su padre.

Desde aquel día, Cairél se había convertido en el primer amigo de Anny. A diario se veían, a veces él se quedaba a cenar en su casa o más.

**£££ooo£££**

Era una bella mañana, y Cairél esperaba a su pequeña amiga, pues, aquel día cumplirían su primer año como amigos, y, planeaban ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Cairél se había enterado que Anny era tres años menor que él, y que era aprendiz de su padre referente a ser una joven guerrera. -¡Cairél!- escuchó la voz de Anny, por lo que volteó a verla, y descubrir, que ya no tenía aquel vestido que siempre usaba, si no que, ahora, llevaba una túnica azul, que ajustaba a su cintura con un cinturón, y en lugar de las pequeñas sandalias, ahora tenía un par de botas de piel. Al principio le pareció extraño, pero después se dio cuenta que la pequeña se veía muy contenta.

-Hola Anny- le saludó como acostumbraba –veo que al fin decidiste dejar tu incómodo vestido- le comentó a lo que la pequeña asintió.

-Era algo molesto, así que, mi mamá me hizo esto¿crees que me veo mal?- Cairél le negó.

-¿Nos vamos?- la pequeña, ahora de seis años y él de nueve, se dirigieron al río.

Estuvieron todo el día jugando, como los niños que eran, aunque Cairél tenía una característica única: era un muchacho muy maduro pues comprendía perfectamente las cosas, incluso el amor…

Después de que estuvieron divirtiéndose todo aquel día, se sentaron un rato a ver el atardecer. Anny se recargó en su querido amigo –Cairél- le habló la pequeña, a lo que él la volteó a ver –gracias por ser mi amigo- le dijo –ojalá y que siempre lo seamos- concluyó la pequeña.

Anny volteó a ver a su amigo, y por un instante creyó ver en su rostro de él sus mejillas sonrojadas –Anny- le comentó ahora él.

-¿Qué ocurre Cairél?- le preguntó

-Quiero decirte una cosa- le comentó aún con su voz tranquila, pero, si uno lo viera de frente al muchacho, descubriría que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-¿Qué es? – insistió la pequeña, aún recargada en su querido amigo.

-Yo…- el muchacho se comenzaba a poner nervioso –te amo…- Anny era solo una niña…

-Yo también Cairél, eres como el hermano que siempre quise- le comentó ella, a lo que él, simplemente no le contestó, solo, la abrazó.

-Vamos, te dejaré en tu casa- le comentó. Si alguien hubiera podido escuchar su corazón en ese momento, se escucharía un llanto doloroso…

**£££ooo£££**

**Wueno… este fue el capi XI… aquí se despejarán tal vez algunas dudas, pero si aún hay más… esperen al próximo capítulo para poder terminar de conocer la infancia de Anny.**

**Por cierto, la canción que puse en la escena de la batalla entre Anny y Cairél contra los Bombers se llama "Jiri", la canta Paku Romi y es del anime Shaman King. **

**¡¡¡POR FAVOR¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Capítulo XII La Primera Pérdida de Anny

**Capítulo XII**

**La Primera pérdida de Anny.**

-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa, amigo- le agradeció la pequeña a Cairél.

-No hay porque- le contestó, tratando de sonreírle a la pequeña.

-¿Estás bien? Todo el camino has venido algo triste- le preguntó la pequeña.

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes. ¿Irás a mi cumpleaños?- le preguntó a lo que la pequeña asintió.

Se despidieron, esperando verse hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pues Anny iría junto con sus padres a Kakariko a ver a la señora Isaioy, la mejor amiga de su madre y que era como su tía de la pequeña Anny.

Anny sentía que en su vida ya nada podía ser mejor, pues, tenía un mejor amigo y hacía lo que quería, claro, siempre y cuando fuera correcto.

A la mañana siguiente partieron ella y sus padres a Kakariko, lo más cercano que tenía de una ciudad, pues nunca había visitado el pueblo del Castillo de Hyrule.

Llegaron a la hora de la comida, quedándose a comer los tres con la familia de la señora Isaioy. La pequeña estaba muy callada, y le extrañaba eso algo a su padre, pues, en los últimos meses la pequeña se había vuelto una niña muy alegre y abierta. -¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le preguntó su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Perdón¿dijiste algo?- le preguntó, pues no había escuchado la pregunta.

-¿Qué si pasa algo?- le volvió a preguntar, a lo que la pequeña contestó:

-No¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues, estás muy distraída y callada, y eso no es muy normal en ti¿hay algo que te preocupa?

-Pues… algunas cosas- le contestó la pequeña, mientras salía de la casa, para caminar al lado de su padre.

-A sí¿puedo saber cuáles son?

-Pues, una, es que no sé que le voy a regalar a Cairél en su cumpleaños- la pequeña se quedó pensativa

-En eso tal vez yo te pueda ayudar¿qué más te preocupa?

-Pues, quiero saber si algún día me llevarán al pueblo del castillo, quiero conocerlo

-En un par de años pequeña. Ten paciencia en eso- Anny suspiró -¿algo más?

-Sí… los últimos días he tenido un sueño bastante extraño, pero, no lo comprendo. Estoy cerca de una casa muy tranquila, y después, en un instante, pareciera que todo Hyrule se vuelve una tierra oscura, los pastos negros como si hubiese un incendio; en si, un desastre total¿qué crees que signifique?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Una de dos: Estas comiendo demasiado antes de dormir- ante ese comentario, el padre de Anny recibió un golpe de parte de la pequeña –o es un presagio de que algo mal va a pasar, o un tercer caso, ambas- Anny suspiró pesadamente. –Bueno¿te parece si vamos a buscar que le regalarás a tu amigo?- la pequeña asintió, para salir al lado de sus padre.

**£££ooo£££**

Los Espabarán estaban de vuelta en su pequeña granja, y la pequeña niña, que iba en los brazos de su padre, tenía de nuevo el mismo sueño. Tenía miedo al ver todo oscuro, sola… despertó de golpe en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Anny¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le preguntó su padre mientras la recostaba en su cama, pues ya estaban en la habitación de la pequeña.

-Nada papa- le aseguró la pequeña, mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-¿Segura?- la pequeña asintió –bueno, descansa, mañana iremos a casa de Cairél, buenas noches- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y arropaba a la pequeña.

-Buenas noches- le despidió ella, para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña Anny bajó las escaleras de mano de la ventana de su habitación, para dar con el pequeño pozo de agua, lavándose su cara, las manos, mojándose su cabello con un balde de madera y al final, tomando un largo trago de agua –Anny¿tan temprano ya mojándote el cabello? Ni siquiera haz entrenado con tu padre¿o sí?- la pequeña volteó a ver a su madre.

-Pues, no, pero, tengo calor, necesito recogerme el cabello para irnos- le contestó.

-Bueno Anny, voy a preparar el desayuno; por cierto, ya tengo lista otra túnica para que puedas cambiarte esa y la lave mañana en la tarde, está en la mesa de la sala- la pequeña se despidió, subiendo por las escaleras de mano, para dar a su habitación, tomar las ropas que su madre le indicó, recogiéndose su corto cabello en una coleta, tomando una pequeña caja, y bajó a la cocina, donde sus padres se encontraban desayunando.

-¿Ya tan pronto te quieres ir pequeña?- le preguntó su padre

-Sip; quiero ver a Cairél y darle su regalo de cumpleaños¿nos vamos?- insistió Anny, a lo que sus padres se levantaron, y salieron junto con ella, que comenzó a correr.

-¡Anny! Espéranos- le pidió su madre.

-Déjala, no creo que halla problema alguno si se adelanta.

La pequeña seguía corriendo, hasta que, un aroma muy peculiar le llegó –humo…- susurró. Conforme iba avanzando, el aroma se hacía más intenso, preocupando más a la pequeña. Pudo ver a lo lejos como el humo subía en cantidades sorprendentes. Corría a la velocidad máxima que le permitían sus piernas.

Frente a ella, ya no estaba el acogedor hogar de su amigo, si no, un terrible incendio. La pequeña (que se encontraba a unos 50 metros de donde el incendio) dejó caer primero la pequeña caja, para después caer en rodillas, viendo como el fuego lo consumía todo.

Sus padres llegaron corriendo, pues, al ver el humo, se preocuparon. La madre de Anny fue a buscar ayuda a Kakariko, que era lo más cercano que había en la zona, mientras que su padre, comenzaba a buscar un pozo de agua, para comenzar a calmar el incendió.

Mucha gente de Kakariko llegó a ayudar, y después de unas horas, lograron apagar el incendio en su totalidad.

Anny estaba sentada en el piso, dándole la espalda a los restos de la casa, con la caja entre sus manos aún, presionándola contra su pecho. Anny era solo una niña…

A pesar de sus cortos seis (casi siete) años de edad, comenzaba a experimentar el dolor de una pérdida, siendo esta la primera. Sus padres se acercaron a hablar con ella, para que "entendiera" lo que era la muerte. –Anny- le habló dulcemente su madre, sin recibir respuesta de ella –Cairél, ahora… está, en…- Anny le interrumpió.

-Déjame sola- le dijo, al parecer estaba molesta. Su padre también llegó.

-Anny, hija, escucha a tu madre- le pidió.

Anny les daba la espalda a ambos, mientras que les comenzaba a hablar con la voz quebrada –quieren decirme que, mi amigo está en un lugar mejor, del cual no regresará, donde me cuidará y no se que tanta tontería más… pues no necesitan decírmelo, lo único que quiero, es estar SOLA- expresó Anny, comenzando a alzarle la voz a sus padres.

-No me hables de esa manera- le reprendió su madre, comenzando a acercarse a ella, a lo que Anny volteó, y se veía una mirada llena de tristeza con furia, algo que sus padres jamás le habían visto.

-¿Y qué harás¿Reprenderme?- le gritó -¿solo por el hecho de querer estar sola¡DÉJENME!- les gritó antes de salir corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su madre estaba por ir a perseguirla, cuando su padre la detuvo –déjala, es su primera pérdida, le duele demasiado.

**£££ooo£££**

Anny aún sollozaba en su habitación, cuando escuchó que su padre llegaba -¿encontraste algo querido?- le preguntó su esposa.

-Solo los cuerpos de sus padres, el de él no está. Hay dos posibilidades de que pudo haber pasado: su cuerpo se volvió ceniza o logró escapar.- Anny escuchó atentamente. Si el cuerpo de Cairél no estaba, entonces… tal vez una pequeña esperanza de que continuara con vida aún estaba en su corazón.

Al día siguiente algunos conocidos de la familia de Cairél llegaron al funeral de sus padres que los padres de Anny le habían hecho. Anny estaba aún sentada frente a la tumba de su amigo, con la pequeña caja en sus manos. En la tumba leyó:

_D.E.P. Cairél Studen, recuerdo de su querida amiga, Anny…_

Anny cogió la cajita, sacando un dije hecho de oro puro, en el que estaban grabadas la iniciales de Cairél. Estaba por dejarlo en la tumba –"si lo dejo aquí, estaré demostrando que creo que está muerto"- la pequeña cogió el dije y una pequeña cadena que ella tenía. Metió el dije en esta y se lo puso en su cuello, escondiéndola en su túnica –"cuando nos volvamos a encontrar Cairél, te lo daré, pues sigue siendo tu regalo de cumpleaños…"

------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------

(Les recuerdo que el Flash Back inició en el capítulo anterior)

Link y Navi habían escuchado el relato con mucha calma, sin interrumpir, mientras veían, como Anny sacaba algo de su cuello –aún tengo el dije, nunca me lo quito, pues siempre me recuerda a mi querido amigo Cairél- les comentó –bueno, voy a dar una vuelta a ver que cenaremos hoy¿me acompañan?- Navi y Link negaron, a lo que ella salió de la casa.

-Valla… jamás creí que llegaría a conocer a alguien con una infancia más triste que la mía… un mejor amigo perdido, la muerte de su madre, de su padre y ahora la desaparición de su mejor amiga. Su vida es muy trágica- comentó Link.

-Sí… pero, aún así, mantiene su mente en alto y tiene aquella fuerza que le permite continuar adelante. A tan corta edad, uno no podría superar el haber pedido a su mejor amigo. Me duele tanto saber eso- comentó Navi.

-Se ha vuelto una persona muy abierta desde que te conoció, muchacho- escuchó una voz Link, volteando para encontrarse con la señora Isaioy.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- le preguntó

-Que yo sepa, jamás le había contado ese relato a nadie, ni siquiera a su amiga Zelda, y eso, es para mucho- concluyó saliendo de la casa.

-Link, sabes que pienso- le comentó Navi, a lo que Link la miró inquieto por la curisiodad –que Anny, se reencontrará con su viejo amigo, por eso aquellos sueños.

-Pero Navi¿y lo qué nos comentó hacerca del Templo del Tiempo?- le preguntó. Navi se quedó pensativa.

-Mmm… no tengo idea…

**£££ooo£££**

**Que útil resultó ser Navi ¬¬U… wueno, eso es lo que les traigo hoy, y… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! XD**

**¡¡¡REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	13. Capítulo XIII Las Minas Goron

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo XIII**

**Las minas Goron**

De nuevo tubo aquel sueño lleno de recuerdos, odiaba tener aquellos dolorosos momentos en su mente. Despertó de nuevo de golpe, asustada, y deseando que todo terminara, que lo olvidara. Se quitó el dije de oro, pensando que era la razón de su tormento. Estaba por aventarlo por la ventana, pero, el cariño a su amigo se lo impidió. Se lo volvió a poner, y lo guardaba en su túnica de nueva cuenta.

La joven castaña se talló los ojos y se recogía de nuevo su cabello. Se recostó de nuevo, intentando dormir, aún sin poder conciliar el sueño –"¡demonios¡Son mis miedos los que no me dejan dormir¿Por qué me da miedo volver a verle?"- pensó la muchacha.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana -¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de verte Cairél?- dijo en voz alta pues, ella suponía que nadie la escuchaba. Fue cuando sentía que alguien le abrazaba por detrás. Por un momento sintió como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. Volteó a ver quién era la persona que la abrazaba, y, al encontrarse con el rostro de Link, gritó asustada, intentando alejarse del muchacho con la cara completamente roja, casi cayendo por la ventana.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- le reprochó aún con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Bueno, es que, creí que necesitabas el apoyo de un amigo, no por otra cosa lo hice- le dijo el muchacho tranquilo, sonriéndole como él acostumbraba –oye, tienes toda la cara roja- le dijo el muchacho, haciendo poner la cara de la muchacha aún más colorada que como ya la tenía. Se volteó fingiendo molestia.

-No te preocupes, no lo vuelvo a hacer- le comentó alegre Link. El muchacho se estiró, mientras se recostaba nuevamente.

-¡LINK! Ya no tarda en amanecer- le reprochó Navi

-Y qué, quiero aprovechar lo que me queda de tiempo- le respondió, para dormirse un rato.

-"¿Qué me pasó¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa cuando me abrazó de esa manera? Jamás me había pasado algo como eso… pero… me sentí tan segura en sus brazos…"- pensaba la muchacha –"¡Annia¿Acaso dijiste lo que creo que acabas de decir?... más bien, pensar… ni yo me comprendo. Pero… ¿qué me habrá pasado?"- se preguntó la muchacha, antes de salir de la habitación, pues ya no tenía deseos de volver a la cama.

**£££ooo£££**

El muchacho desayunaba muy tranquilamente, después de ese par de horas que había dormido, un buen desayuno le contentaba mucho. Escuchó entonces, que alguien llegaba, encontrándose con su amiga –buenos días- le saludó él.

-Buenos días Link- contestó la muchacha, mientras de entre las frutas tomaba una manzana, y se la comenzaba a comer. –Acabo de ver subir a los gorons a la montaña, creo que ya podremos subir nosotros también- le comentó Anny.

-Que bien, entonces, vallamos por nuestras cosas y preparémonos para continuar con el viaje, tenemos mucho que hacer en esa montaña.

Ambos jóvenes salieron, para al fin dirigirse a la Montaña de la Muerte, encontrándose con algunos peligros, de los que Link pudo deshacerse con un simple movimiento de su espada. Anny comenzó a darse cuenta que tal vez la suya ya no sería de tanta utilidad, y comenzó a llevar su arco, siempre con una flecha lista o a la mano.

Continuaron subiendo por la montaña, hasta que vieron a los gorons de los últimos días yendo directo a la villa. Se veía que tenían prisa, pues la velocidad era impresionante.

-Anny, no bajes la guardia, por algo salieron corriendo de esa manera- le dijo Link, a lo que la muchacha asintió mientras comenzaba a ver el alrededor.

Ambos muchachos continuaron subiendo la montaña, hasta dar con la ciudad Goron, en la cual no vieron ni escucharon nada. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, hasta que dieron con una extraña habitación, donde vieron a todos los gorons temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Link. Uno de los gorons alzó la mirada, e identificó a los muchachos.

-¡Maese Link¡Señorita Anny!- gritó uno de ellos -¡sabíamos que volverían! Por favor, deben ir a ayudar a nuestro gran líder, Darunia y a su hijo. Entraron a las minas que se encuentran detrás del templo del Fuego. ¡Deben encontrarles!- les rogó

-¿Por dónde podemos llegar a las minas?- preguntó Link bastante extrañado, pues conocía el templo, más no la existencia de unas minas detrás de este.

-¿Las minas gorons?- se escuchó la voz de un anciano, a lo que, ambos muchachos voltearon a verle. –Ese lugar es muy peligroso para unos muchachitos como ustedes, pero si en verdad quieren ir, primero deben saber que pasó y la razón porque mi hijo, junto con mi nieto fueron a ese lugar…

"En cuanto ustedes dos partieron, un tiempo después, una extraña oscuridad comenzó a aparecer en Hyrule, y llegó a nuestro territorio. Cerramos cualquier entrada, pues no queríamos que nada mala ocurriese.

Pero, algo que nunca esperamos ocurrió… Era un día como cualquier otro, mi hijo, Darunia estaba conversando con uno de nuestros guerreros más valientes y fuertes, y fue cuando, algo extraño le comenzó a ocurrir. Según lo que vi, fue que una extraña nube negra le rodeó, mientras que incrementaba lentamente de tamaño, y en su frente, algo brillaba.

Rompió una pared que da al templo del Fuego, y conforme se fue alejando, nos percatamos que se dirigía a las minas. Mi hijo decidió ir a detenerle, pues, las minas son un lugar muy importante para los gorons, y no solo porque nos ayudan a generar un poco de economía creando metal que les vendemos a los hylians, sino que, ahí hay un tesoro sagrado, según cuentan las leyendas gorons. No sabemos que es, pero si que es algo que deberíamos dejar para que las minas continúen trabajando con el calor que tienen."

-Entonces, dice que el tesoro sagrado es el que hace que las minas funcionen¿no es así?- preguntó Anny, a lo que el viejo goron asintió.

-Muy bien, conocemos la historia, pero¿cómo entraremos a las minas?- preguntó Link.

-Yo los guiaré- dijo un goron que se veía joven, pero se notaba como temblaba –siempre y cuando que el anciano acceda, después de todo, él es el anterior líder, y en ausencia del líder y su hijo, él es el que nos guía.

El anciano les permitió la entrada. El goron los guío por la sala del líder, viendo que estaba completamente destruida, mostrando el cráter del volcán. Siguieron al goron hasta donde Link conocía: El Templo del Fuego.

Comenzó a observarlo, y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco cambiado. Vieron al goron acercarse a unas estatuas con fuego, a las que metió la mano, sin que le quemara el fuego, sorprendiendo a la muchacha. Una puerta se abrió, dando paso a una habitación impresionante.

-Estas son las minas goron. No puedo seguir acompañándoles, no tengo el valor para hacerlo. Perdónenme- se disculpó el goron, que luego se fue.

-Bueno, creo que ahora nos corresponde a nosotros buscar a Darunia y a su hijo- expresó Anny. Por primera vez en todo el viaje le vio nervioso -¿pasa algo?- le preguntó, a lo que él negó.

-"Me siento como la primera vez que entré al templo del Fuego… no tengo ni la más remota idea que vamos a hacer. Y sé que, el monstruo no será el dragón"- pensó Link, mientras comenzaban a avanzar por las enormes minas.

El suelo era casi todo de metal, mientras que en las paredes se veían ríos enormes de lava hirviendo, pero que no lograban tocar los caminos por los que estaban.

Conforme fueron avanzando, encontraron una extraña habitación, dónde encontraron agua y las cosas que se necesitaban para moldear el metal. Comenzaron a escuchar una respiración agitada, por lo que buscaron de donde provenía el sonido. Anny logró dar con un goron un poco más pequeño ella, y que al principió la miró con desconfianza, pero, al ver a Link, se dio cuenta que podía confiar perfectamente en ellos.

-¡Maese Link!- le gritó –debe de ayudar a mi padre. Él y yo estábamos buscando al guerrero que fue atacado por la oscuridad, pero, lo atrapó y no sé que le pudo haber hecho.

-¿Por dónde podemos ir?- preguntó Link.

-Suban las escaleras de mano que están allá, sigan derecho hasta que topen con dos puertas. Ahí deberán tomar la puerta de la izquierda. Ahí deberán tener mucho cuidado, pues, los caminos de rocas han sido casi consumidos por la lava. Al fondo encontrarán una última puerta, donde fue que vi por última vez a mi padre. No sé que haya por consiguiente, pero según los rumore, ahí está el tesoro sagrado de las minas- concluyó el goron.

-Comprendo- dijo Link –vamos Anny, no sabemos que le pueda pasar a Darunia- Anny asintió, siguiendo al muchacho rubio por las indicaciones que les había dado el goron.

El camino fue caluroso, más no complicado, hasta que, llegaron a la bifurcación de la que les había hablado el goron. –Dijo que por la izquierda, sin mal lo recuerdo- dijo Anny, a lo que el muchacho asintió.

Continuaron por los caminos de rocas que les indicó el goron, los cuales se hundieron, y supusieron que tal vez, no podrían volver. Llegaron a la última puerta; Link la abrió con fuerza, encontrándose con una habitación totalmente vacía. Avanzaron lentamente, hasta que, ambos cayeron en un agujero. Al llegar y hacer contacto con el suelo, ambos se prepararon para una batalla. Link sacó la espada de su funda, mientras que Anny tenía el arco preparado. Comenzaron a ver a su alrededor, cuando, una sombra gigante apareció. Se veía algo rojo fluir, como si fuera lava, y en su frente, una piedra verde se veía, como si fuera su ojo.

Anny apuntó a esa piedra, pero, el monstruo se movía demasiado, y no le permitía apuntar bien. Link se fue detrás de su enemigo y lo golpeo con la espada para distraerlo y que Anny pudiera dar. La muchacha soltó la flecha, segando por completo al enemigo.

Esa cosa negra comenzó a correr sin sentido alguno, hasta que, chocó con una pared, cayendo boca arriba. Link fue a la cabeza de su enemigo, y le enterró la espada con una gran fuerza, hasta romperla. El monstruo parecía que iba a explotar después del golpe mortal de Link.

Los muchachos encontraron un agujero más, por donde saltaron, para salvarse de la explosión que ocurrió. Subieron, y vieron a un goron, un poco más grande que el mismo Darunia, que estaba desmayado. En una parte de la gran habitación apareció una especie de fuego entre azul y blanco.

-¿Ustedes creen que este sea el tesoro sagrado de la mina?- preguntó Navi

-Así es- escucharon una voz, y, al voltear pudieron ver a Darunia. Pero, solo, se pudieron dar cuenta que era solo su espíritu. Aunque para ustedes lo humanos no es más que fuego azul, para nosotros es la fuente de calor para sobrevivir los inviernos. A pesar de que vivimos en un volcán, este se tranquiliza y en el invierno, la nieve es muy cruda y podríamos morir si no fuera por este fuego. Les agradezco mucho, no solo por salvar a mi tribu, si no, por despertar al sabio que soy, así que, mis hermanos, tomen este medallón- concluyó, entregándoles un medallón rojo con el dibujo de una flama de un lado, y del otro el símbolo de la familia real.

**£££ooo£££**

Wueno... creo que es todo lo que traigo por hoy. Lo escribí con un poco de prisas, pues, estoy en exámenes semestrales y pues, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El calabozo... me base en el Twilight Princess n.nU 

**Wueno, se despide:**

_**Anny Lyn**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

Capítulo XIV 

-Muchacho… tu tiempo se hacerca, pronto te tocará intervenir- esa voz de bruja habló, proseguida por su hermana.

-Esa princesa nos hizo el favor de ayudarnos. No solo encontró a la muchacha después de que no la pudimos matar- concluyó

-Si el muchacho no funciona, será nuestro turno de intervenir. Debemos detenerla a toda costa. Ni el hechizo oscuro del bosque…

-Ni el del volcán…

-Y ahora Morpha, pero… el heroecillo salió herido

-Demasiado, nos dará tiempo suficiente para terminar de preparar a nuestro esclavo- concluyó para que ambas rieran maléficamente…

**£££ooo£££**

-¡El lago se ha rellenado!- gritó un zora que estaba en la casa del profesor. Varios salieron emocionados, mientras buscaban a sus héroes. Los zoras vieron salir algo de las aguas, y se acercaron a auxiliar. Al llegar pudieron ver a ambos muchachos, uno de ellos inconsciente.

-¡Ayúdenles! ¡Ella sola no podrá!- gritó un zora, mientras tomaban a Link, y Anny comenzaba a nadar a la orilla con el medallón azul en las manos.

Al llegar a la horilla, unos zoras le tendieron una manta para cubrirse, pues, como estaba anocheciendo, comenzaba hacer frío a pesar de que era casi primavera.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al muchacho?- le preguntó un zora, mientras la muchacha veía como atardecía

-Heridas de cortadas y choques eléctricos muy fuertes… peor que un trueno. Sé que se repondrá- contestó sin despegar su mirada del anochecer.

**£££ooo£££**

El muchacho abrió sus ojos, y, al voltear a su izquierda, pudo encontrarse con la muchacha castaña, que se encontraba dormida en una silla, con un cuaderno en las piernas y un pedazo de grafito en la otra mano. Se intentó sentar, pero, al moverse, sintió como algo en el pecho le ardía. Se recostó, mientras volvió a ver a la muchacha, y vio en su mejilla y en sus manos unas cuantas heridas.

Se comenzó a aburrir pero el dolor no le permitía moverse libremente, hasta que, vio a la muchacha comenzar a moverse.

-Hola Anny- le saludó el muchacho

-¡Ah! Link, hola- le saludó ella al escucharlo y estar completamente despierta –veo que ya estas mejor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Link, pues no recordaba nada del día anterior.

-¿En serio no recuerdas que ocurrió ayer?- le preguntó un poco sorprendida

-Eh… no- Anny suspiró mientras le contaba los sucesos del día anterior…

**----------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------**

Ruto los había llevado hasta una extraña habitación, donde el agua parecía gelatinosa –esta agua no es normal- dijo Navi

-No me digas… si no me dices no me entero- le dijo Anny de manera sarcástica, para después recibir un pequeño golpe de parte de Navi -¡Auch!- expresó –"hada idiota"- pensó Anny.

-Muy bien, ahora…- dijo Navi, para que después escucharan un extraño sonido, y fue cuando, una especie de cerebro pequeño que navegaba por la gelatinosa agua los sorprendió.

Link tomó el gancho, apuntando claramente al pequeño cerebro que Navi informó que se llamaba Morpha. Link dio justo en el blanco y atrajo a la pequeña cosa a él, desenvainó lo más rápido que pudo, y golpeó a Morpha.

Anny le quitó el gancho –entré dos será más rápido- le dijo, a lo que Link asintió. Ambos muchachos vieron que el agua gelatinosa había formado una especie de tentáculo, que ambos esquivaron. Anny lanzó el gancho para atraer de nuevo a Morpha, y Link lo golpeó de nuevo con la espada. En eso, sin darse cuenta, cuando pensaron que Morpha estaba en el agua, no se percataron, que, salió para ponerse detrás de Link y lo electrocutó. Se dejó caer, pues su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y cuando Anny se disponía a ayudarle, uno de los tentáculos tomó al muchacho, que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Anny se acercó a él, y vio que no se podía levantar –solo basta un golpe con la espada maestra- le indicó Link. Anny un poco desconfiada tomó el sagrado sable, que por un momento sintió extremadamente pesado, pero después, logró sujetar con cierta facilidad (exceptuando que necesitaba usar ambas manos para cogerla). La comenzó a arrastrar, y con el gancho atrajo a Morpha a sí misma, y después, levantó con toda su fuerza, y dejó caer todo el peso de la espada sobre el enemigo, exterminándolo, para siempre.

**----------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------------**

-Creo que recuerdo algo- dijo Link, frotándose la barbilla, mientras recordaba algunas escenas.

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas bien?- le preguntó asombrada.

-No, y no tengo idea, y mucho menos recuerdo harte dicho que usaras la espada Maestra…- dijo mientras intentaba recordar. –Hum… nop, no recuerdo casi nada- dijo ya con su alegría de siempre Link, haciendo reír a la muchacha.

-Eres tan bobo a veces, Link- le dijo Anny

-¡¿A veces?! ¡Lo ha sido toda su vida! –gritó Navi.

Link la miró con cara de "si no fuera porque estoy herido, estarías muerte"

-"Que linda amistad"- pensó sarcásticamente Anny –Oigan, ya, tranquilícense- les dijo Anny, haciendo que ambos se calmaran un poco.

El día paso muy tranquilo, y Link continuaba en la misma habitación, totalmente aburrido; era medio día, y salio un momento, con mucho esfuerzo, a observar el lago, pues, por lo menos vería el lugar.

Salio, sentándose en el pasto –Link, pienso que es muy insensato que salgas- le dijo la pequeña hada

-Oye, solo quiero un poco de aire fresco- le reclamó –además, yo creía que no te importaba

-Que te moleste no quiere decir que no me importas- dijo Navi, alejándose un poco de él

-¡Ah! A veces eres adorable- dijo jalando al hada, dándole un "cariñoso" abrazo, percatándose que la hada en verdad si lo quería, a pesar de que le golpeaba.

-Si, si, ya Link, no respiro- dijo Navi con problemas

-Je, muy bien, te suelto- concluyó dejándola libre.

La puerta de la casa escucharon que se abrió, mostrando que Anny había salido, con la misma libreta en mano; se había soltado el cabello totalmente, mostrándolo que lo tenía algo corto, pues no pasaba de sus hombros. -¡Hola Anny!- saludó Link

-¡Ah! Link- dijo sorprendida -¿no se supone que deberías estar en cama?

-Pues si, pero, es aburrido estar ahí arriba sin hacer nada, así que, no creo que estar fuera sea algo malo, de cualquier manera, no voy a hacer nada, je- expresó Link

-Hay contigo- dijo Anny, para luego suspirar –te mantendré vigilado –dijo mandándole una mirada amenazadora.

-Je, no te preocupes, de aquí no me muevo- dijo algo nervioso. Se quedó sentado, viendo al lago, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la primavera, la cual estaba próxima.

El silencio se hizo entre los jóvenes; Anny volteó a ver al muchacho totalmente tranquilo y sereno –_nunca le había visto esa expresión en su rostro… me encantaría inmortalizarla… y lo voy a hacer-_ pensó –Emm… Link- le habló algo nerviosa

-Dime- dijo aún con esa expresión

-Emm… ¿podrías quitarte tu gorro?- le pidió, ocultando un leve sonrojo

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- insistió

-Ah… yo, pues- estaba totalmente nerviosa – quiero hacer un dibujo del lugar, y, si vas a aparecer, yo creo que te vez mejor sin el gorro- dijo, cubriéndose parte de su cara con el cuadernillo.

-Claro- dijo alegremente Link, quitándose el gorro, sin problema alguno, aún teniéndolo en su mano.

El muchacho de nuevo puso aquel rostro serio, mientras que Anny, comenzó lentamente a hacer cada uno de los objetos alrededor de Link, pues, lo pintaría a él principalmente, pero solo había inventado aquella excusa, para poder ocultar ese algo que le molestaba.

-_Esas malditas brujas no han de tardar en mandarme una jugarreta, sobretodo porque han de saber de mi estado actual… apenas si puedo caminar-_ pensaba Link, intentando no demostrar esa preocupación -_¿y qué tal si llegasen a lastimar a la pobre de Anny? Además, ella solo viene con migo, pues conoce a la princesa Zelda, y desea rescatarla, al igual que yo, pero… debo de decirle que ella me debería de esperar aquí; la involucré, y ahora necesito sacarla de este problema, no quiero que siga saliendo lastimada-_ Link simplemente suspiró. Tenía miedo de que a esa joven obtuviera el mismo destino de sus padres.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Anny al ver que su expresión había pasado a una más molesta.

-No… nada- fue lo que recibió de respuesta. Anny lo observó. Algo andaba mal, pero no se lo querría decir.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba, dejando el cuadernillo en el suelo, y se acercó a él –yo se que algo pasa en ti, pero no me lo quieres decir- insistió Anny, mientras se ponía frente a él. Link se levantó, y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo

-No es nada- insistió muy cerca del rostro de ella. Anny se sentía totalmente nerviosa, y supuso que su rostro estaría totalmente rojo. -¿Si?- seguía frente a ella.

-Ah… emm… si- dijo sin pensar, se alejó de él, y se metió a la pequeña casa del profesor.

-Link, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Navi, al notar que volvía a poner aquella expresión seria -¿qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos?- insistió

-Navi… no puedo permitir que se siga involucrando… el involucrarla fue mi error… y ahora debo hacer que salga de este- dijo mientras mostraba una expresión totalmente a una molesta; el gorro que tenía en la mano, lo lanzó al suelo.

-Entonces, dile que se quede aquí, o que se quede en Kakariko, pero, no podemos dejarla seguir; es muy peligroso. Ella es una persona normal, no puede defenderse como tú o… como Zelda, después de todo, solo ustedes tienen fragmentos de la trifuerza… ella, solo está aquí, sin motivo alguno- concluyó el hada. Link asintió con la cabeza. Tomó de nuevo el gorro verde y se lo puso.

Estaba por entrar a la pequeña casa para descansar, pues la noche se acercaba. Volteó, y vio el cuadernillo de su amiga. Lo tomó, y pudo ver, que, al parecer, había todo el tiempo, estado dibujándolo a él. -¿En verdad tenía esta expresión hace unos momento?- dijo al verse en el dibujo.

-Si, pero… ¿por qué lo habrá hecho? Digo, ella te dijo que iba a dibujar todo, pero, solo estás tú… ¿no es extraño?- dijo Navi

-Tal vez- dijo Link encogiéndose en hombros, mientras entraban a la casa.

Pero, al entrar, se podría decir, que el escenario no era, muy agradable.

**£££ooo£££**

**¡Oh! Soy mala, wueno… la idea es dejarlos en suspenso n.ñ… oigan y… ¡gracias por los casi 1000 hits! ¡Y gracias por los 45 reviews! No saben lo felices que me hacen por leer mis cosas locas.**

**Wueno, espero tener pronto el primer arte oficial de mi fanfic, y espero pronto tener el capítulo 15. ¡Y de nuevo gracias!**

**Gracias también a Dialirvi (gracias por seguir desde el principio ToT, agradezco tu fidelidad al fic, a pesar de que crees cosas que no debas ¬o¬), a El Ángel de la Oscuridad, erias velam (gracias por seguir tan fiel al fic TT) y a mi más nueva lectora, Zilia K (gracias por tus ánimos que me das TT).**

**Wueno, sin más, solo les puedo decir, que ya celebro el primer aniversario de la existencia de esta idea, que conforme ha pasado el tiempo, ha cambiado, desde el momento en que me volví una fanática del ZeLink, pues mi final había sido planeado de alguna manera, pero, estoy reconsiderándolo. Wueno, ahora sí, dejo de aburrirlos, y me despido de ustedes.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!**


	15. Capítulo XV Más que querer?

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo XV**

**Más que un querer…?**

Casi por las escaleras vieron a la joven, en el suelo, desmayada –o no, ¿qué pasó?- se preguntó Link, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha. La volteó, pues estaba con vista al suelo, y la vio con la cara roja; puso su mano en la frente, y se dio cuenta, de que tenía fiebre, y muy alta –no de nuevo- susurró.

-Link, ¿qué intentas hacer?- le preguntó Navi, mientras veía que la trataba de cargar

-Llevarla a su habitación- le contestó él

-Pero apenas si puedes con tu propio peso, no creo que puedas llevarla- insistió Navi. Link la trató de levantar, pero, por el hecho de estar herido, lo lograba, pero con mucho esfuerzo. La llevó directo a un sillón cercano, y después se dejó caer en el suelo.

El profesor llegó, y pudo ver el estado de la joven castaña. La dejaron en ese mismo sillón, y, después de atender a la muchacha, se acercó a Link, y le entregó un pequeño frasco con un líquido entre azul y blanco. –Es posible que, cuando se vallan, vuelva a pasarle, pero, con esta pequeña medicina, ella estará de nuevo bien; lo único que tienes que hacer, es hacer que se tome por lo menos tres gotas, y en unas horas, estará bien- concluyó el profesor, mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio.

Pasaron algunos días, hasta que Link, se sintió de nuevo bien.

-Bueno, creo que entonces eso significa que ya nos podemos ir- le dijo Anny.

-Si, pero…- Link estaba por decirle que mejor se quedara.

-¿Pero?- le preguntó ella

-No, nada, olvídalo.

**£££ooo£££**

Partieron a buena hora de la mañana, para volver a Kakariko. Al llegar, vieron que la pequeña villa estaba totalmente desierta. Caminaron por la mayor parte, pareciendo que ni un alma yacía ahí. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, y cada vez el lugar se ponía más tétrico.

-Esto no me da muy buena espina- exclamo Anny.

-Ni a mi- respondió Link. Escucharon algo detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que no había nada. Desenvainaron, pues la situación los estaba poniendo nerviosos.

Fue cuando, una extraña luz, descendió del cielo, impactando a sus sombras, de cada uno. Y, como por magia (N/a: De hecho era magia ¬¬U), las sombras cobraron vida propia, obteniendo volumen, y la misma apariencia de ambos (obviamente que negros totalmente).

Estas sombras, intentaron atacarlos, pero, actuaron ambos más rápido, esquivando sus ataques, o defendiéndose con sus escudos.

-"Demonios… el escudo me está comenzando a pesar… no es muy cómodo"- pensó Anny, mientras seguía siendo atacada por su propia sombra. Se defendía con la espada y el escudo, cuando, escuchó que algo crujió.

Se quitó, y Link la cubrió un momento. Vio su arma, y, se dio cuenta de que se estaba que brando –"¡No! El arma que me hizo mi padre"- pensó, pero, de momento, su propia sombra la tomó desprevenida totalmente, y la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Link se percató de lo sucedido, y al ver a la sombra de Anny distraída, llegó y la atacó, eliminándola. – ¡Ya me hartaste!- gritó Link a su sombra. Sacó una pequeña piedra, para después hacer un conjuro -¡DIN!- gritó, mientras un fuego lo rodeó, eliminando a su sombra también.

Un pequeño fantasma apareció frente a él, y pudo ver a la misma sabia de las sombras, Impa –veo que lo lograste- dijo acercándole el medallón morado. –Tú deseas que ella se quede, y que ya no corra más riesgos, pero, recuerda las palabras de Rauru- concluyó, antes de desaparecer.

-"¿Las palabras de Rauru?"-pensó.

**£££ooo****£££**

Vio a su amiga despertar, y que al parecer no había tenido daños mayores; se acariciaba la cabeza, pues al parecer aún le dolía -¿estás bien?- le preguntó Link, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Sip, pero, aún me duele mi cabeza- contestó ella. Entonces, recordó de golpe la quebradura de su espada. Se levantó de prisa, y la sacó de su funda, pues, Link la había guardado. (N/a: Debo mencionar que estaban en casa de la señora Isaioy n.ñU) –No puede ser- dijo Anny, algo molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Link, mientras ella le mostraba el sable. –La podrás- reparar, ¿o no?- ella negó.

-Mi padre nunca me mostró esta técnica, no se que tipo de metal es, pero es bastante ligero, pero eso no es suficiente; es bastante larga, tal vez, pueda lograr hacer otro tipo con esta- concluyó.

Pero… ¿qué tipo de arma haría? El escudo le pesaba, y según su padre, ella podía manejar la espada con cualquier mano, pero que la derecha principalmente la usaba para defender. Se quedó pensando un momento -¡Lo tengo! –exclamó alegre.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Link

-Haré sables gemelos- dijo con alegría –solo tengo que comprar unos mangos del mismo tamaño y listo.

Link la miró salir alegre de la habitación -¿sables gemelos?- se quedó pensando en voz alta

-Si Link, espadas gemelas, como las de las gerudos, pero, más cortas aún- le dijo Navi.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le preguntó

-Por que simplemente lo sé, y es más que obvio por el nombre.

**££****£ooo£££**

-"Las palabras de Rauru… las palabras de Rauru"- continuó pensando Link, mientras veía desde el techo de la casa, el cielo –"¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?"- intentó recordar.

-¡Link!- escuchó que le llamaban -¡Hey! ¡Aquí abajo!- Link se asomó desde el techo y vio a su amiga llegar después de todo ese día que no había sabido nada de ella. Vio en sus manos dos fundas, con algo dentro. -¡Baja!- le pidió Anny, y el accedió.

Llegó donde ella, y ella le mostró sus nuevas armas –mira, ¿qué te parecen?- dijo extendiéndole ambas espadas. Las tomó, y eran algo ligeras; las puso en el suelo, y las sacó, y vio que algo estaba inscrito en cada una. –_Anny _y _Lyn_- leyó Link. -¿Lyn?- le preguntó

-Sip, ese es mi segundo nombre, así que, decidí llamarlas así, mi padre siempre me dijo que, no hay nada mejor que ponerle tu nombre a tu espada, así que, si yo tengo dos, le puse mis dos nombres- le dijo aún muy sonriente.

Link decidió darle la noticia, de que, lo mejor sería que se quedara, pero…

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿ESTAS LOCO?- comenzó a gritarle -¡¿Quieres que me quede aquí con lo brazos cruzados mientras alguien te mata?!

-Emm- Link trató de interrumpirle –pero, tú no tienes que ver con este asunto- un silencio sepulcral se hizo.

-Zelda es mi amiga, de las mejores, y con mayor razón lo hago. Y… y tú, te has vuelto un gran amigo para mi. No quiero perder a mis grandes amigos, y, no quiero perderlos- dijo Anny ya algo seria. –He perdido a mi familia, así que no quiero perder a mis amigos, es por eso que lo hago. Después de todo, si yo llegase a morir… a nadie le importaría, después de todo… no soy nadie importante- dijo, mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

-Claro que sí- dijo Link –a mí y a Zelda.

-Si… pero… solo traigo desgracias a la gente a mí alrededor… primero fue Cairél, luego fue mi madre, Zelda, mi padre, y ahora las traigo hacia ti- dijo Anny aún más triste.

-Creedme, no es eso, a mi el destino me odia, y siempre me pasan estas cosas- dijo tratando de animarla

-¿No lo entiendes?- le gritó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos –no quiero dejarte solo a tu suerte, y mucho menos si estas cosas te pasan a menudo. Esa es una razón más por la que no quiero que estés solo.- dijo, totalmente deprimida.

Link la miró, ella no se quedaría aunque se lo pidiera, y, si él se iba, ella le seguiría el rastro.

**£££ooo£££**

Anny no le dirigió la palabra el resto de la semana; al parecer ella en verdad estaba ofendida, pues, Link había creído que tal vez ella lo habría tomado, como si ella le estorbara.

Estaba decidido a irse ya, pues el templo del espíritu le esperaba, junto a un largo viaje (y cuando digo largo, es largo). Entonces la vio, sentada cerca de la entrada de la puerta. –Bien Link, espero que tengas un buen viaje- le dijo, con esa voz fría que tenía tiempo que no le escuchaba. Miró sus ojos, los cuales estaban completamente inexpresivos.

-¿Te quedarás?- preguntó Link

-Tú dijiste que lo hiciera, y si quieres irte directo a tu suicidio, esperare a que me llegue la noticia- dijo sin pena alguna, mientras salía de la casa.

Link la miró preocupado, mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza: "_Si quieres irte directo a tu suicidio, esperaré a que me llegue la noticia"_. ¡Jamás la había escuchado hablar de esa manera! Uno jamás se lo esperaría, pero, al parecer, algo andaba mal con ella, y no era el hecho de que no quería que se quedara ahí; algo más había en su interior, pero aún no lo entendía.

Anny, se alejó lo más posible, para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente sola.-"¿Qué me pasa?"- pensó –"¿Por qué le dije eso? Nunca pensé que le diría eso a alguien, pero… no quiero que se valla y me deje aquí sola… pero… ¿por qué?"- continuó pensando.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de él se ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué siempre intentaba ser abierta con él y no como lo era con el resto de la gente? Y… ¿Por qué demonios siempre sentía algo extraño en su interior al conversar con él? ¿O cuando veía su sonrisa? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto? Si, era su amigo, pero, con Zelda no era lo mismo; ella había siempre sido algo cerrada con la princesa, había cosas que ni ella sabía, pero, que ahora a Link le comenzaba contar… no lo entendía.

Comenzó a recordar, para tratar de razonar que era lo que sucedía… recordó todo, desde el momento que lo conoció hasta los últimos días, donde había podido descubrir aquel atractivo físico de Link, pues había visto que era un muchacho de un cuerpo de gran fuerza, pues tenía un pecho muy bien marcado… se quedó recordando eso, cuando, reaccionó, y se dio cuenta en sus pensamientos. Su rostro obtuvo un leve color carmín –"Diosas… ¡Anny!"- se reprendió a si misma – "¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? ¿Qué es esto que me pasa? No… no podría ser o… ¿si?" –sus pensamientos ni ella misma los comprendía.

¿Cómo comprender ese su corazón que se había mantenido sellado por tal vez más de 10 años? Después de todo, había olvidado como querer de verdad… había olvidado ese cariño que su madre le mostraba, pues, su padre, si, la amaba, pero su trabajo no le permitía demostrarlo. Diez años desde que había recibido el último abrazo de su amigo… una lágrima surcó por su mejilla.

Cerró su puño, y golpeó la pared con fuerza, mientras un camino de lágrimas se formaba. ¿Qué acaso tenía miedo a…? –"Enamorarme"- pensó. –"¡No! ¡No!"- repetía constantemente. –"¿Cómo habría de enamorarme de él?"- pensó de nuevo –"Además, ni si quiera tengo idea de que significa eso"- pensó, para evitar esa realidad. Estaba enamorada de aquel joven rubio, pero ella no lo quería entender, no lo pensaba aceptar, ¡no lo iba a admitir!

Escuchó unos pasos; se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, y ahí, lo vio a él, a Link. –Oye- le habló serenamente –mi intención jamás fue la de decir que eres un estorbo ni nada, solo que, te aprecio como la gran amiga que eres, por lo que ya no quiero que te arriesgues.- Anny se tranquilizó.

-Pero, no quiero que te pase nada Link- expresó ella.

-Lo sé…- Link se quedó en silencio frente a ella, entonces, en ese instante, unas palabras volaron a su cabeza, como de golpe: _"Tendrás que volver a despertar a los sabios por el error que cometiste, y así, con ayuda __**de la joven que te acompaña**__, podremos encerrar a Ganon otra vez._"

¡Era cierto! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? –A-Anny- tartamudeó, a lo que ella solo le miró sin comprender

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-¿Es posible que tú?- Anny alzó una ceja, no entendía que trataba de decirle Link. -¿Lista para ir al desierto?- Anny solo abrió los dos ojos totalmente sorprendida. ¿No quería que ella estuviera a salvo? No comprendió, así que, solo asintió, mientras ambos se dispusieron a viajar.

**£££ooo£££**

El viento era muy duro, y había creado una tormenta poderosa de arena, tan poderosa, que apenas si apenas podían respirar; agradecían haber comprado esas capas, pues, al parecer tendrían que parar alguna noche; hubo un momento en que se separaron.

-¡Link!- le llamó Anny; ya no veía bien, demasiada arena, continuó caminando, en busca de su amigo.

Link salió de esa parte peligrosa del desierto, teniendo frente a él, el imponente Coloso. Volteó, pero, no vio a su amiga. Esperaron un par de horas, pues tal vez ella aparecería.

-Navi- habló Link –ve a buscarla, pronto, y traedla aquí.- Navi asintió, y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo; debía encontrar a Anny.

Anny siguió caminando, pero, comenzó a sentir un mareo, y un frío terrible, sentía como le faltaba el aire, ya no aguantaba más, y se desplomó en la arena, pues, tal vez, en ese lugar se quedaría, para siempre… Cerró sus ojos, esperando su último momento, cuando, escuchó pasos –"Link"- pensó. Se desmayó. Una figura encapuchada apareció, sacó un arma pequeña, pero que podía ser mortal, la alzó sobre la figura de la joven que estaba inconsciente, y se preparó para dejarla caer.

**£££ooo£££**

**O.O… hasta yo me quedé con la intriga… wueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic :D, ojalá y les haya gustado, y… pus, agradecimientos a: Dialirvi (no puedo creer que siga leyendo -.-), Zilia K (recién entró y ya es de las que más metida anda n.ñ), El angel de la oscuridad, y Danyeda por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior TT**

**Ah! Por cierto! Gracias por los primeros 1000 hits del fic :8… no saben lo feliz que me hacen y las ganas que pueda actualizar más rápido ToT… y, sé que, o mis amigas Dialirvi o Zilia (alguna de las dos) será mi review 50 (a ver quien se lo pelea XD). Pronto estará el dibujo conmemorativo (espero -.-) en mi DeviantArt:**

**h t t p / l i n k t l o z e l d a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m**

**Sin más, me retiro esperando sus reviews (¿Quién será el 50?)**


	16. Capítulo XVI Más que un reencuentro

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo XVI**

**Más que un reencuentro**

Parecía decidido a matarle, por la forma tan segura en la que cogía su pequeña arma; la pequeña hada comenzó a volar más rápido, al lograr ver algo, entre toda la tormenta de arena. Se acercó a aquella persona y le golpeó en la frente, haciéndole caer y soltar su pequeña arma -¡Aléjate de ella! – Le gritó la pequeña hada -¡No permitiré que la mates!

¿Y cómo esa persona iba a saber que era un ser humano? Después de todo, su capa se confundía con la arena, y su cabello apenas si se veía. –Lo siento, jamás imaginé que fuera una persona- trató de defenderse. Su voz lo delataba como un hombre, y se escuchaba dulce y tranquila. La pequeña hada lo miró, como si lo estuviera analizando. –No siento ninguna aura maligna- concluyó la pequeña hada. –Por lo que puedo deducir que no eres mala persona- concluyó.

Navi se acercó a ver a Anny, y se percató de que, tenía fiebre, de nuevo –"¿Ahora qué haré?"- pensó. Estaba anocheciendo y sabía que Link se encontraba muy alejado del lugar. -¡Tú!- le habló al muchacho. Él que también traía una capa, que era de cuello largo, tanto que cubría parte de su cara, y unos cabellos negros apenas se distinguían, le volteó a ver a la pequeña hada –Necesito que me ayudes a llevarla a un lugar más seguro- él accedió, un poco extrañado. Tomó a la joven y la acomodó en su espalda.

El muchacho siguió a la pequeña hada, que parecía conocer el lugar como nadie más podría, mientras que la tormenta de arena comenzaba a calmarse. Llegaron a una pequeña construcción de piedra, y en el interior de esta, había unas escaleras que llevaban a una pequeña habitación bien iluminada, para poder refugiarse.

Recostó a Anny en el suelo; se quitó el muchacho su capa, y la puso bajo la cabeza de la joven castaña (quién también tenía cubierta parte de su cara) como almohada. El joven tenía al parecer un cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, totalmente rebelde, una piel un poco morena, y sus ojos, eran ambarinos. Era tal vez un poco más alto que Link, y, probablemente, tres años mayor que Anny.

El muchacho se acercó a Anny, y puso su mano en la frente de la joven –está hirviendo- dijo sorprendido. Le quitó la gruesa capa y logró deslumbrar las nuevas ropas de la joven (N/a: Si, Anny compró algo nuevo antes de ir al desierto XD): En lugar de los pantalones cortos blancos ajustados, ahora tenía unos pantalones más gruesos de color café; la túnica azul seguía, pero, al parecer ahora le quedaba más corta, por lo que parecía una playera, se había quitado al parecer la otra playera ajustada que llevaba por debajo de la túnica, sus botas, claro, su cinturón, y los mismos guanteletes (Debo remarcar que, el pequeño gorro ya no lo portaba, y llevaba su cabello suelto, el cual no era muy largo). Claro que también tenía en su espalda atada una de sus nuevas espadas, la otra, atada a su cintura. En su cinturón, había unas pequeñas bolsitas, para guardar cosas diminutas (botellitas o semillas), su arco, y su carjac. Todas sus armas se las quitó, y la recostó de nuevo en el suelo, usando la capa de ella para que no sintiera directamente el frío del suelo.

-Ahora escucha- le dijo Navi- en uno de esos bolsillos hay una pequeña botella con un líquido, en un poco de agua disuelve dos gotas y haz que se lo tome, y creo que con eso estará bien en la mañana.- siguió las órdenes de la pequeña hada.

La noche pasó tranquila, y Navi se encargaba de vigilar a la muchacha, y también, de que aquel joven, mantuviera su distancia de ella.

-Pequeña hada- le escuchó hablar. -¿Podrías decirme el nombre de esta bella joven?- le preguntó el muchacho, a lo que Navi, no sabía si contestar o no… muchas ideas sin sentido le llegaron a su mente, de las consecuencias que podría haber si le decía al muchacho el nombre de Anny.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y el muchacho reiteró su pregunta, cuando, la voz de Anny contestó la pregunta –Mi nombre es Anny – dijo la muchacha, mientras se trataba de incorporar.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo, mientras que Anny, también se trataba de levantar. Anny lo logró ver, mientras creía que le recordaba a alguien –"no… se parece tanto pero…"- pensó Anny.

Comenzó a observarlo, y se dio cuenta de que se parecía a alguien de su pasado. Miró los oscuros cabellos, igual de rebeldes, ese color de ojos, y esa dulce manera de mirarla. Estaba atónita, ¿acaso en verdad sería? Se miraron mutuamente.

-Acaso…- habló él -¿podría ser?- le preguntó él.

-Depende a que te refieres- le contestó ella.

-Pero…-ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.

-He dicho mi nombre, es tu turno de hacerlo- indicó Anny.

-Si tanto lo deseas saber-prosiguió con aquella dulce voz –mi nombre es Cairél…

Anny tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, y, parecía que, en cualquier momento algunas lágrimas comenzarían a salir –no es posible- susurró –no tiene lógica- Anny seguía sin creerlo, mientras que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Es lo mismo que pensé cuando te vi, habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero hay algo en ti que me permitió reconocerte- comenzó a decirle él – además de que tu nombre es único –concluyó con su dulce sonrisa - ¿O no, mi querida Anny?- ¡era definitivo!... si era él.

Anny se lanzó a sus brazos, y él, le recibió gustoso. La abrazó con cariño, después de todo, diez años es mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- le preguntó ella

-Buscándote, pero, nunca te había podido encontrar- le contestó.

Anny se separó de él, mientras que, se quitaba algo de su cuello, y se lo extendió –esto, te lo tenía que dar en tu cumpleaños- el muchacho pudo ver una pequeña cadena de oro, con un dije que tenía las iniciales del muchacho.

-Valla- dijo él- es preciosa, gracias- dijo, para abrazarla de nuevo –te extrañé tanto- dijo para, después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Se formó un silencio, el cual Anny rompió –y… ¿dónde has estado estos años? ¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó.

-Pues…

N/a: Todo lo que sigue es relatado por Cairél

Sabía que mi querida amiga había vuelto, y que, ese día, vendría a celebrar mi cumpleaños junto con mis padres; nuestros padres comerían juntos, mientras que, nosotros, pues, haríamos cosas propias de aquella edad.

Mi madre se encontraba en la cocina, alegre, y decidí ayudarle - ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Claro- me contestó. La ayudé en cosas sencillas, cuando escuché que me llamó –Cairél

-Dime

-¿Qué te parecería la idea de una prometida? Pero, ¿por qué?- me volteó ver.

-Recuerda hijo que, te costará mucho llegar a tener una familia, pues, no somos muy bien vistos en la sociedad.

-Eso lo sé, pero, ¿a quién tienes en mente?- pude ver como el rostro de mi madre obtenía un brillo muy especial, que mostraba alegría.

-La pequeña Anny- mí querida amiga.

Estaba emocionado, y había decidido ir a la habitación de atrás de la pequeña casa, cuando, una explosión, que parecía haber provenido de la cocina. Salí, pero, las llamas ya empezaban a expandirse, tal vez no saldría de mi casa con vida. Pero, un hombre, llegó, y me sacó de ahí. Una persona que se arriesgo por salvarme.

Claro que, tuve que pagar mi deuda, por lo que, trabajé por tres años para este hombre.

-Eres libre muchacho- me dijo una mañana.

-Pero…

-Haz pagado tu deuda, puedes irte- concluyó, mientras me entregaba algunas cosas que me había donado para vivir durante esos años.

Me fui de ahí, feliz, con una meta en mente: reencontrarme con Anny. Salí directo a la pequeña granja, pues nunca olvidé el lugar en el que se ubicaba. Llegué, para encontrar, una casa, casi, totalmente destruida.

Continué caminando por el lugar, y entre más caminaba, más me deprimía. Pero, al llegar casi donde estuvo alguna vez mi cálido hogar, me encontré con tres tumbas: la de mi padre, la de mi madre y… la mía. Me daban por muerto. Leí la dedicatoria grabada en mi tumba… Anny… tal vez, ella, también y había muerto.

Salí rumbo a Kakariko, el lugar más cercano, pues comenzaba a anochecer. También, pedí empleo ahí, pues necesitaría comida, y conseguí en un bazar, como mensajero.

Un día, tenía que mandar un encargo al cementerio, al enterrador de nombre Dampé.

-Aquí está lo que pidió- dije extendiendo el pequeño paquete.

-Gracias muchacho; espera un poco, iré por el dinero para pagarte- me dijo, mientras entraba en su pequeña choza. Comencé a ver el lugar, y, entre las tumbas, pude ver un nombre: _Soledad E. Esperamos tu descanso: Tu hija y tu esposo._

El señor Dampé salió, y le pregunté respecto la tumba – ¿aún hay alguien que venga a dejar flores a esa tumba?

-Por supuesto, vienen cada tres meses- me contestó.

-¿Cada tres meses? ¿No sabrá de donde vienen?- insistí.

-Según sé, del pueblo del castillo- me dijo. Me dio el dinero, pues estaba apunto de irme sin este, y regresé donde mi jefe.

-¿Qué? ¿Renunciar?- me preguntó.

-Si… es que, tengo una amiga, y creo haber hallado pistas sobre ella, y, quiero buscarla. Ya incluso he perdido la cuenta de cuantos años llevo en buscarla, creo que son ocho o nueve. Por favor- supliqué.

El hombre suspiró, y sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro, y la tendió en mis manos –considéralo un bono; necesitarás dinero para sobrevivir- me dijo.

Partí, llegando a la ciudad, la cual era bastante ruidosa, pero era hermosa, comencé con mi búsqueda, la cual fue vana.

(N/a: Ejem, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero, si hacen sus cuentas, aquí Anny tendría 16 años, y se encontraba en el valle Gerudo –w-. Ya, es todo, continúen).

Ahí había perdido toda esperanza…

De aquí en adelante, todo se relata normalmente

-Después en mi desesperación de tratar de encontrarte, terminé en este desierto, con esas gerudos hace un par de meses. Me pusieron a trabajar y, después escuché en una de ellas tu nombre, y pues, te logré hallar- concluyó él.

Anny solo lo continuó viendo, no podía creer todo lo que el muchacho había hecho por volver a encontrarla. -¿Tanto te importo?- preguntó ella.

-Más de lo que crees.

Estaban de nuevo juntos, y eso los hacía felices; creyeron que el otro había muerto, y se daban cuenta, de que, estaban equivocados. Se volvieron a abrazar como hermanos.

-Emm… no es por interrumpir este pequeño reencuentro lleno de alegrías y muchas cosas más, pero… ¿no hay algo importante que hacer, Anny?- habló la pequeña hada.

-Es cierto- dijo alejándose del muchacho. -¿Crees que Link se moleste si él nos acompaña?- le preguntó.

-Pues, no sé, pero, mejor vámonos, antes de que se vuelva a hacer de noches- reprochó la pequeña hada.

Anny le indicó al muchacho que la acompañara sin preguntar, que más adelante habría tiempo de explicar.

**£££ooo£££**

Link seguía esperando en la entrada del Coloso. Tanto tiempo se habían ausentado ya, que él ya había comido un poco de comida que traía, había tomado agua y había llenado de nuevo la botella de agua.

Se estaba comenzando a preocupar, por que a la joven le hubiera pasado algo malo –"¿y qué tal si se volvió a enfermar? ¿Cómo Navi podría ayudarla, si solo es una hada?"- pensó, pero, vio que estaba anocheciendo, por lo que supuso que Anny y la pequeña hada llegarían al otro día –"solo tiene dos horas que la mande, y no puede encontrarla"- pensó de nuevo el muchacho. Comenzó a sentir el frío mortal de la noche del desierto, y decidió entrar al Coloso para esconderse del frío.

Se estaba comenzando a preocupar demasiado, pues, no sabía como estaba su amiga Anny. Al parecer él, se estaba encariñando con ella –"siempre me preocupo por ella. Parezco un hermano mayor que cuida a su hermanita. Pero, también quisiera saber que ha pasado con Zelda. La última vez que hice esta aventura, por lo menos apareció con su otra identidad… Sheik, pero, ahora, no hay rastro de ella…"- pensó. Ya no solo era ahora Anny su preocupación, si no ahora también lo era Zelda. Continuó pensando en que podría haberles pasado, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Y esa noche, un sueño extraño le invadió. Eran tantas imágenes rápidas y extrañas, pero todas, parecían ocurrir en el calabozo del espíritu. Y, en la última escena, pudo ver que alguien había muerto…

Despertó asustado, ¿acaso alguien moriría ese día? Esperaba que no. Salió, para encontrarse con el maldito sol que le quemaba en el desierto. Al parecer había dormido bastante.

A lo lejos, divisó dos sombras, una, pudo darse cuenta que era Anny, pero, alguien más iba con ella. Posó la mano en el mango de su espada, para esperar, y ver, si debía sacarla o no…

**£££ooo£££**

**Creo que Link necesita enterarse de las nuevas noticias ¬¬… pero wueno. Aquí les hago la entrega del capítulo XVI. Les informo que esto ya no tarda en terminar, así que, solo quiero agradecerles a los que siguen tan fieles a mi fic :8.**

**Wueno, gracias a Dialirvi que fue quien me dejó mi primer review (Insisto, ¿por qué sigues leyendo mi basura?), a Zilia K que no tiene mucho que entró a leer, pero que aquí anda siempre apoyándome n.ñ, y a Danyeda y a todos lo que me han dejado review (lamento no poder poner sus nombres, pero mi PC no me deja entrar a ver los reviews que me han dejado y solo me acordé de ellas tres n.ñU).**

**Wueno, sin más me despido de ustedes, esperando sus reviews. ¡Chao!**


	17. Capítulo XVII De nuevo adiós

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo XVII**

**De nuevo… adiós…**

A lo lejos, Link divisó dos sombras, una, pudo darse cuenta que era Anny, pero, alguien más iba con ella. Posó la mano en el mango de su espada, para esperar, y ver, si debía sacarla o no. Vio llegar a su pequeña amiga a su lado –tranquilo, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo la pequeña hada, y el muchacho bajó los brazos, más tranquilo.

Anny llegó, presentando lógicamente a su amigo. –Link, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace tiempo en Kakariko?- le preguntó, a lo que él asintió (N/A: Referencias de los capítulos 11 y 12). –Pues, sigo sin creer esto, pero, él es Cairél- dijo Anny con felicidad.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, mientras el solo se golpeaba -¿estás segura?

-Claro, podría distinguirlo a kilómetros de distancia. Cairél- de dirigió al semi moreno – él es un amigo mío, su nombre es Link.

Ambos se miraban, como inspeccionándose -¿pasa algo?- les preguntó.

-No – contestaron al mismo tiempo. Sin dejar de mirarse. Al parecer no se habían agradado mucho.

-Emm… Link, ¿no tenemos qué hacer?- le preguntó Anny, a lo que él asintió.

Entraron al Coloso los tres muchachos, viendo la majestuosidad del lugar. Subieron las escaleras que había en la entrada, y doblaron a la derecha, viendo un gran bloque –Y… ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Cairél.

-A empujar- contestó Link sin mucho interés a la pregunta del muchacho. Anny solo se limitó a suspirar, pues, desde el momento en que se habían conocido, no habían hecho otra cosa que pelear.

Entre los tres se dispusieron a empujar el bloque, haciendo más fácil el trabajo. Llegaron a una nueva habitación, donde había tres caminos que tomar: una puerta a su izquierda, otra a su derecha, y una más al frente. Pero, además, había unas escaleras cerca de la puerta derecha. –Muy bien- dijo Link –Separémonos, y nos volveremos a encontrar aquí. Busquen llaves o semejantes, puede que las necesitemos- dijo con autoridad.

-¿Y quién te hizo el líder?- le reprochó Cairél –Además, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo a Anny?

-Confío totalmente en ella- contestó Link, comenzando a molestarse.

-Pero yo tengo miedo de que le pase algo- insistió mientras comenzaba a enojarse también.

-¿Qué no ves que si vamos los tres al mismo tiempo por cada habitación nos tardaremos más?- dijo aún más molesto Link.

Ambos continuaron con su discusión –disculpen- dijo Anny, pero al parecer no la habían escuchado –disculpen- insistió ella, pero no parecían escucharla. La pequeña hada se acerco a ella. –Hombres- susurró Anny.

-Siempre quieren arreglar las cosas con violencia- dijo Navi.

-Si…- Anny se comenzó a hartar. -¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!- gritó ya muy molesta. Ambos la voltearon a ver, y se notaba una gran molestia en ella -¿Acaso no van a pedir mi opinión?

Los dos se voltearon a ver; era cierto, discutían respecto a ella, y no pedían su opinión. Anny suspiró –Yo creo que deberíamos separarnos.

-¡Ja! ¡Gané!- dijo Link victorioso.

-Pe-pero Anny…- insistió Cairél.

-Tranquilo, tengo más fuerza que cuando era pequeña, estaré bien, lo prometo.- le dijo Anny, haciendo a Cairél suspirar.

Los tres se separaron por las distintas habitaciones, que no fueron difíciles al parecer, y fueron encontrando algunas llaves. Regresaron a la habitación donde se había separado.

-Bien, yo tengo una llave- dijo Anny.

-Yo también encontré una llave- habló Cairél.

-Y yo no encontré nada- dijo Link con decepción.

Subieron las escaleras que habían visto anteriormente, para encontrarse con una puerta, que tenía un candado. Con la llave que había encontrado Cairél, abrieron esa puerta. Se encontraron con un stalfo en su camino –yo me encargo- dijo Anny, desenvainando ambas espadas. Ambos muchachos pudieron ver la facilidad con la que se deshizo del enemigo.

Continuaron avanzando por varias habitaciones, en las que no encontraban nada de utilidad, cuando, vieron en el suelo de una espada gerudo. Anny se acercó a esta, y la vio con atención, pues, las gerudos casi siempre ponían sus nombres en las armas: _Nabooru_ leyó. La muchacha comenzó a caminar sin atención alguna, con un poco de miedo. -¡Espéranos!- le dijeron los muchachos, siguiéndola. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Link.

-Esto, es de Nabooru, ella ha estado aquí- dijo Anny.

-¿Qué?- dijo Link sorprendido, para que la joven le mostrara el sable y el nombre de la mujer gravado en la espada. –_No es posible… llegamos tarde… esas malditas brujas se nos adelantaron-_ pensó Link con molestia.

Continuaron caminando por el lugar, donde, pudieron encontrar cientos de trampas: habitaciones con criaturas, arenas movedizas, algunas momias, y si es que no, se encontraban con remuerto. – ¿Este lugar podría ser más peligroso?- preguntó sarcásticamente Anny, mientras continuaban caminando, y, sin darse cuenta, del suelo, apareció una criatura con forma de mano, que la comenzó a jalar del pie. Los tomó a los tras por sorpresa. Anny sacó una de sus espadas y cortó la mano, sin miedo alguno. Esta le soltó, y cuando creyó que ya no volvería a aparecer, la mano, la tomó totalmente desprevenida, y ya con la espada guardada, llevándose a la muchacha por su agujero, desapareciendo.

-¡Anny!- gritó Cairél -¿qué fue eso? –le preguntó a Link.

-Un maestro de los suelos. Se encargan de deshacerse de los intrusos, pero, al parecer solo la quería a ella. –dijo Link.

-¿Y a dónde se la llevó?- insistió Cairél más molesto.

-¿¡Acaso crees que yo lo sé todo!?- le dijo Link molesto.

-¡Pues parece! Das órdenes, como si no te importara la vida de ella. Y siempre estás muy seguro de lo que haces. Y ahora mira, ya no está- contestó Cairél molesto. –No me agradaste desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, y sigues sin hacerlo.

-Pues no creas que a mi me agradas. Siéndote sincero, desconfío en que, tú seas su amigo- dijo Link desafiante.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Se me hace muy estúpido, que, después de diez largos años, cuando ella esta en esta aventura, tu apareces. ¿Será que también eres un sirviente del señor oscuro?- esto último, dijo sacando su espada, y apuntándola al cuello del muchacho.

-Te recomiendo que no saque conclusiones apresuradas, niño- le contestó, quitando la espada con su daga.

Ambos se quedaron sin dirigirse palabra alguna, manteniendo la vista el uno al otro. –_Parecen niños chiquitos que se pelearon con por un dulce o algo semejante_- pensó la pequeña hada.

Como cada uno mantenía su distancia del otro, se acercó primero al muchacho semi moreno-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte unas cosas?- le dijo la pequeña hada, a lo que él solo asintió -¿Por qué no soportas a Link?- le preguntó.

-Ciento que se está metiendo en MI territorio- fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

Y después, regresó con Link- oye Link, ¿por qué no soportas a Cairél?- le preguntó la pequeña hada.

-Pues, ciento que hay algo extraño en él, no me agrada, me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé porque. Solo se, que no voy a confiar jamás en su palabra- fue la contestación de Link.

La pequeña hada ya no sabía que hacer para que esto continuara sin problema alguno –Oigan- les llamó. –Sé que entre ustedes están sus diferencias y todo eso, pero, ¿por qué no las olvidan por un momento, y se unen para salvar a nuestra amiga?- les dijo la pequeña hada, a lo que ambos muchachos se vieron a la cara.

-Aceptaré si él acepta- dijo Link, dispuesto a ayudar a Anny.

-Muy bien, pero solo es por ella- dijo Cairél, extendiendo su mano.

-Claro que solo es por ella, no te ilusiones tanto- dijo tomando la mano de él, cerrando su pequeño trato.

Continuaron por el calabozo, que comenzaba a desesperarles, ¿qué este lugar no tenía final? Entraron ambos muchachos a una nueva habitación, la cual tenía una serie de altas plataformas bastante altas (iguales a las de la habitación del jefe en este calabozo) las cuales escalaron, donde, un par de brujas estaban, dándoles la espalda. –Jojojo, mira Koume, tenemos un par de intrusos- dijo una.

-Unos intrusos muy estúpidos- contestó la otra bruja, mientras los volteaban a ver, escondiendo algo.

-Mira heroecillo- dijo una de ellas –te damos un par de opciones.

-Una: Deja que te matemos, y será todo fácil- contestó Koume.

-O dos: Nuestra esclava lo hará- dijo Kotake, para que las dos se quitaran, mostrándoles, a Anny, con los ojos inexpresivos y casi en blanco, como si no tuviera alma.

Cairél estaba por acercarse a la muchacha, cuando Link, puso su brazo en su camino -¿qué haces? ¡Déjame pasar!- le dijo

-Si lo hago, puede que ellas te maten… o que la misma Anny te mate- dijo en voz fría.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó una de ellas.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- preguntó la otra.

-Jamás me dejaré vencer por ustedes, y sé que, yo lograré que mi amiga regrese a su estado normal- dijo Link, para desenvainar la Espada Maestra.

-Si esa es tu respuesta- dijo la bruja de fuego.

-Nos obligarás a destruirte de la peor manera posible- completó la bruja de hielo.

-¡Vasalla!- gritaron las dos -¡Saca tus armas!- le ordenaron.

-Si… mis señoras- contestó, con una voz apenas audible, y que no expresaba nada, solo vacío. Sacó ambas espadas, y las mantuvo abajo.

-Levanta tu brazo derecho- dijo la bruja de fuego, a lo que ella, solo se limitó a obedecer. –Tu, mi fiel vasalla, que haz de obedecer sin objeción alguna, haz de poder usar mi poderoso fuego, que se mantendrá en este, tu sable y brazo derecho- dijo la bruja, mientras creaba un pequeño remolino de fuego alrededor del brazo y del sable derecho de la joven, y al parecer, no sentía dolor alguno. El remolino parecía que era absorbido por la espada, para después, hacer que, su brazo, obtuviera una marca con el símbolo de una flama desde su antebrazo, hasta el codo.

Después, la otra bruja se aproximo a ella, después de que Anny había bajado de nuevo el brazo derecho. –Ahora, levanta tu brazo izquierdo- dijo la otra bruja, a lo que Anny obedeció al momento. - Tu, mi fiel vasalla, que haz de obedecer sin objeción alguna, haz de poder usar mi tormentoso hielo, que se mantendrá en este, tu sable y brazo izquierdo- imitó la otra bruja, mientras, ahora aparecía una especie de remolino de hielo, que también comenzaba a absorberse por la espada, y ahora, aparecía desde el antebrazo hasta el codo de su brazo izquierdo, una marca con el símbolo del hielo.

-Ahora, nuestra joven vasalla- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo- ¡deshazte de el Héroe del Tiempo y de todo aquel que se te atreviese!- le ordenaron, para después desaparecer. La muchacha mantenía la vista al suelo, y su cabello, le cubría la cara, impidiendo que se viera su rostro, y sus ojos, que era lo que ellos querían ver. Se mantenían inmóviles. Ninguno hacía ruido alguno. -_¿Qué pasa con ella?_- pensó Link, cuando, como un rayo, la muchacha, que parecía tener una vista de villana, lanzó un rápido ataque hacia Link, a lo que él solo levantó el escudo. La tuvo frente un momento, en el que pudo ver sus ojos, que, por un momento parecieron tener la misma forma en que siempre lo miraba Ganondorf, en sus recuerdos.

La muchacha se alejó un poco, y le continuó atacando velozmente con las dos espadas, cuando, en un momento, vio como ella extendió su brazo izquierdo, y el símbolo de hielo comenzó a brillar, sacando un poderoso rayo de hielo. La muchacha se lanzó hacia Link, para poder atacarlo, pero, Cairél, la hizo caer, atacándole con su daga por detrás, cosa que no le hizo daño alguno, pues no utilizó el filo de esta. Anny volteó donde el muchacho, y Cairél pudo ver esos ojos llenos de ira, y su piel casi blanca, como la de un fantasma. Ella se acercó donde Cairél, y lo golpeó con una de sus espadas –te lo advierto- dijo, donde se escuchó una fría y cruel voz, en lugar de la dulce voz que tenía la joven –si lo vuelves a hacer, no te dejaré vivir para contarlo- dijo ella, para ignorarlo. Volteó donde debía estar Link, pero este ya no estaba.

El muchacho rubio trató de atacarle por detrás, pero ella le detuvo con una espada –inteligente, pero muy lento- dijo ella.

-Lo que importa es que traté, ¿no?- dijo él.

-No… no importa el procedimiento- comenzó a decirle- ¡si no el resultado!- contestó, para lanzarlo al suelo. La muchacha esta por lanzarle fuego, pero él se quitó a tiempo, para que solo viera como en el suelo se desaparecía el fuego –_Estuvo demasiado cerca_- pensó él.

-Me estoy hartando de tu juego de escapar- dijo ella. De nuevo comenzó a atacarle solo con las espadas, y él igual, si no se defendían sus espadas chocaban entre sí, pero no se hacían mucho daño.

Link logró atacarla, de tal forma en que perdió el equilibrio, haciéndola caer. Ella apoyó una mano en el suelo, y luego, con un movimiento rápido, lo tiró haciendo que él tirara la Espada Maestra. Ella se levantó, lista para matarlo, con su brazo derecho, pero, Cairél lanzó la espada al muchacho, y logró detenerla, para golpearla, y lanzarla cerca de el muchacho semi moreno, que había terminado en el suelo.

La miró, tenía miedo de lo que estaba por hacerle –te lo advertí- dijo con esa fría voz –si volvías a intervenir, morirías- le dijo, mientras que, con la espada que había recibido la esencia del hielo, la ponía en su cuello, haciendo una pequeña herida, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre. Puso la espada en posición, haciendo que, el símbolo del hielo brillara en su brazo, conjurando su magia y, congelándole la sangre. Solo unas palabras se escucharon antes de morir.

-Te amo…- murmuró para después caer muerto al suelo.

La muchacha se quedó en paralizada… "_Te amo"_ resonó de nuevo en su cabeza, sintió como si todo volviera a ser ella por un momento, pero, de nuevo esa malvada aura se apoderó de ella. Iba a moverse, pero, sintió como los brazos de Link no se lo permitían –adelante, hazlo- le incitó con esa voz maligna –se un héroe- dijo ella. Link le ignoró, solo se acercó su mano a la oreja izquierda de la muchacha, y de esta, sacó una pequeña piedra. Soltó a la joven castaña, quien solo se dejo caer, junto con sus armas, provocando un fuerte estruendo, quedando hincada.

Comenzó a escuchó a la joven sollozar -¿por qué?- la escuchar -¿por qué tuve qué hacerlo?- dijo totalmente triste. -¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritó, golpeando el suelo con sus puños, para después, poner las manos en su rostro y comenzar a llorar. Estaba totalmente desecha. Link se hincó junto a ella, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándola.

-¡Demonios!- escucharon los dos muchachos -¡Por qué siempre logran salvarse!- dijo Koume, haciendo su aparición.

-No lo sé hermana, pero creo que mejor lo haremos nosotras- contestó Kotake, a lo que, cada una se alistó para atacar. Ambos esquivaron el ataque de las brujas a tiempo. Anny miró sus brazos, y pudo ver que aún tenía las marcas de hielo y fuego. La bruja del fuego intentó atacarle, pero, cuando menos se dio cuenta, muchacha le había lanzado el hechizo de hielo que se le había otorgado. La bruja se dejó caer en una de las plataformas -¡Link! ¡Ahora!- le dijo Anny. El muchacho se alejó de la bruja de hielo para ir directo con la de fuego, a quien le dio fin con su espada.

Anny vio que solo quedaba una, y que la atacaría con hielo, por lo que, ella levantó su brazo derecho, y la atacó antes de que la bruja terminara su hechizo. Link se acercó a la bruja, dando fin a Twinrova…

**£££ooo£££**

Anny y Link se encontraban ya fuera del Coloso, y aún estaban en silencio. Desde que la batalla había terminado, hasta ese momento. Link volvió a admirar el medallón que le entregó el espíritu de Nabooru. Lo guardó con los demás.

-Anny, yo- quiso romper el silencio.

-Se supone que, uno debería de recordar lo que hacía cuando te ponen esas piedras, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Anny, aún con esa voz deprimente. Link asintió. –Entonces, ¿por qué puedo recordar su expresión de horror cuando… cuando… cuando…?- la muchacha rompió en lágrimas.

Link se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, a lo que Anny, solamente se dedicó a desahogarse. Continuó llorando, hasta que, el sueño la venció, pues la noche ya estaba presente.

Link la dejó dormir, y después, el también se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Amaneció, y ambos despertaron; al parecer Anny ya se encontraba mucho mejor, y lista para seguir. –Y ahora, ¿a dónde?- le preguntó ella.

-Al Templo del Tiempo- dijo Link.

Los siguientes dos días se dignaron a viajar desde el Coloso, hasta el Templo. Llegaron, y vieron a unos cuantos remuertos en el lugar, por lo que, apresuraron su paso.

Entraron al templo, donde, primero escucharon como si un cristal se hubiera roto, y después, detrás de ellos, una voz los llamó –me alegro de que, lo hayan conseguido…

**££****£ooo£££**

**O.O… ¿Quién será? Pues quien sabe XDD. Wueno, he aquí el capi XVII, uno de los más largos de todo el fic (el más largo es el primero con 7 páginas, y este tiene solo 5 -.-)… Wueno, ojalá y les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias a Dialirvi, a Zilia K a Danyeda y a El Angel de la Oscuridad por seguir tan fieles al fic, me hacen feliz :8…**

**Ah! Si, casi lo olvido, espero entre hoy y mañana poder subir mi primer dibujo de Anny. Ojalá y les guste ;D.**

**Chao!!!**


	18. Capítulo XVIII Conjuro de Sangre

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Conjuro de Sangre.**

Dolor… eso guardaba aún dentro de su ser, era algo que no iba a poder llegar a olvidar fácilmente, pero, debía mantenerse serena. La batalla final pronto llegaría y necesitaba estar totalmente concentrada, no podría llegar a tener el lujo de distraerse en ningún momento.

Estaba decidida a derrocar a ese hombre que había hecho que mataran a aquel ser que quiso por mucho tiempo, y que perdió después de haberle recuperado. Ese hombre lo pagaría.

-¿Anny?- el muchacho rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues vio como la muchacha se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, y si no la hacía despertar, ella podría lastimarse.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó ella.

-Hemos llegado al Templo del Tiempo, justo como no los pidió Nabooru- le dijo, a lo que ella lo siguió en silencio.

Entraron al Templo, encontrándolo todo en tranquilidad, justo igual como cuando lo habían visitado por primera vez. Paz, silencio, así era ese lugar.

Continuaron avanzando, cuando, algo rompió el crudo silencio. No supieron que fue, solo voltearon por instinto apoyando sus manos en el mango de sus espadas. Pero, no las sacaron. Lo que vieron, no lo creyeron.

-_Ese vestido, ese cabello, ese color de ojos-_ pensó Anny.

-_Solo los posee una persona-_ pensó Link.

-La princesa Zelda- dijeron al unísono.

¿Cómo era posible? No tenía lógica. Ella había desaparecido misteriosamente ese día del Templo, y ahora, de nuevo estaban ahí, los tres juntos, como habían llegado, era como se volvían a encontrar.

No podía ser cierto… ninguno habló, hasta que, la joven princesa tomó la iniciativa y se decidió a hablar. –Tiempo ya ha pasado, y ahora, henos de nuevo aquí- dijo con tranquilidad y con ese porte que solo ella tenía. –Y veo perfectamente en sus ojos las dudas ir y venir- prosiguió. –Esperando una explicación, que con gusto os daré- concluyó, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente a donde ellos dos.

-¿Dónde estuviste¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada¿Cuánto…?- Anny comenzó a interrogarle, pero Zelda le interrumpió.

-Tranquila, no te impacientes, Anny- le dijo, viéndola de forma dulce. Parecía que Anny era su hermana perdida y la estaba volviendo a ver después de años. La miró. Estaba distinta.

Ya no vestía como la pequeña niña que alguna vez había sido, había madurado totalmente, y eso le agradaba.

Zelda soltó un suspiro.

-El día en que llegamos a este Templo, sentí que algo pasaría extraño ocurriría. La melodía del Tiempo que tocaste Anny, hizo que abrieras la puerta a donde el Sable Sagrado reposaba.

Entramos los tres sin miedo, cuando escuchamos algo extraño, y cientos de stalfos comenzaron el ataque. El joven Link nos pidió que fuéramos donde él, para ponernos a salvo, pero ambas caímos por el ataque de una de esas criaturas malditas.

Ahí, algo extraño ocurrió. Una luz se podría decir que me absorbió- la muchacha desvió la mirada de ellos y señaló un punto en el techo del Templo- Creo una extraña prisión de cristal, que hizo que perdiera la conciencia, dejándome como último vistazo, a mi amiga cayendo ante los stalfos. –Se quedaron en silencio total.

De nuevo los miró. –Pero, después desperté en un extraño lugar. Frente a mi apareció un hombre de aspecto anciano, y se presentó ante mi como Rauru, el Sabio de la Luz, y me indicó que, en un lugar del Templo de la Luz, alguna vez se encontró La Sagrada Trifuerza.

Le pregunté que fue de ella, y me dijo que, esta se separó, y buscó un dueño, con las aptitudes de Poder, Sabiduría y Valor… El Poder se allá donde la oscuridad, La Sabiduría con la gobernante de este reino- dijo señalándose a sí misma- Y el Valor… se allá en el destinado a salvar esta bella tierra- dijo, mientras volteaba donde Link, que no parecía sorprendido, y mantenía una expresión seria.

Anny volteó a ver al muchacho. ¿Acaso no le sorprendía el hecho de tener tal poder en sus manos? Al parecer el ya lo sabía… ¿o no? No le entendía.

-También me explicó que- continuó Zelda –yo no sería liberada de aquella prisión, hasta que los Siete Sabios despertaran, y sus medallones se trajeran a este lugar, para poder entre todos los sabios sellar la entrada al Mundo Oscuro, donde el alma del mal espera él ser despertada.

Pero, parte de su alma está en este mundo, y está controlando a alguien, para que lo ayuden a salir. Este lugar es la conexión del Mundo Oscuro y el nuestro, por lo cual, debemos protegerle.

Según el Sabio Rauru, hay dos llaves distintas para poder llegar a ese mundo- prosiguió, mientras los dos muchachos la continuaban observando atentamente, sin interrumpirle. –El destruir el Pedestal donde esa espada descansaba, claro, destruyendo antes la espada- dijo señalando La Espada Maestra que Link portaba.

-¿Cuál es la otra?- preguntó Anny, ansiosa de saber la verdad.

Zelda la miró con cierta tristeza –Sangre o sacrificio…

Ambos guerreros palidecieron ante tal comentario ¿Sangre¿Sacrificio¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Hay un conjuro para usar cualquier método.

Si se va por el camino del Sacrificio, la persona debe tener un corazón puro. Su cuerpo se deberá colocar en el Altar del Tiempo, donde su sangre se derramará, y su cuerpo de dejará, para que, después, el alma del Señor Oscuro ocupe el cuerpo y lo transforme en lo que él desee… desde su cuerpo anterior, hasta a uno nuevo con la forma que este desee.

Y si es solo por sangre…

-Son tres individuos especiales de quienes se les arrebatará la sangre- la princesa había sido interrumpida por una voz áspera desde el lugar donde se encontraba el Pedestal de la Espada Maestra.

Si los muchachos ya habían palidecido por el hecho de escuchar el salvajismo del sacrificio, al escuchar aquella voz, los tres estaban pálidos… no, pálidos es poco a como ya se encontraban los tres.

Las velas que iluminaban el interior del Templo se apagaron, dejando el lugar en total oscuridad. Lo único que les dejaba ver era la luz tintineante de la pequeña hada y la luz de la Luna que entraba por los vitrales de la gran construcción.

Escucharon como por detrás de ellos, en la entrada del Templo, comenzaban algunas criaturas a entrar. Como Link y Anny sacaron sus armas para comenzar el combate si era necesario.

-¿Qué hay del segundo conjuro?- preguntó Anny al desconocido, el cual vio avanzar lentamente, pero sin llegar a la luz de la luna.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó. Ella no contestó.

El hombre hizo una seña con su mano a las criaturas que estaban ahí, haciendo que estas se fueran, tranquilizando algo a los guerreros.

-Alteza- habló el hombre, a lo que ella alzó la mirada a la sombra. -¿Me ayudará a explicarles como es conjuro de Sangre?- le preguntó. Zelda no le contestó. –Lo tomaré como una afirmación.- contestó.

-El Conjuro de Sangre dicen que es peor aún que el de Sacrificio, pues no es solo tomar sangre a la ligera de un cualquiera, o no- comentó.

-Las primeras tomas de sangre son tomadas velozmente… mientras que la última, se toma lenta y dolorosamente…- habló la princesa. Link y Anny le miraron.

-Pero eso no es todo, la sangre se toma de dos fragmentos de la Trifuerza- dijo mirando a Link y a Zelda.

Se formó de nuevo el silencio. ¿Y quién daría la otra sangre que hacía falta?

-Y… y… y la última se toma… de… alguien que, tenga el espíritu equilibrado, es decir, de quien en verdad pueda poseer La Trifuerza completa entre sus manos, y esta no se separe- habló la princesa, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Link abrió sus ojos totalmente de la sorpresa de aquella noticia, pero, Anny aún no entendía nada. -¿Y quién podría ser así?- preguntó con cierta molestia.

Aquel hombre que estaba ahí rió con fuerza y cierta maldad. Anny se comenzó a asustar. –No te has dado cuenta¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Ella volteó a ver a los dos portadores de la Trifuerza que no la miraban. Mantenían sus miradas al piso. Se alejó de ellos caminando de espaldas, mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, y que, tal vez caería. –No…- dijo en susurro, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. –_No puedo ser yo… ¿o si?_- pensó con tristeza, mientras comenzaba a ver sus manos –_No es posible que, estas sucias manos puedan poder sostener tal poder_- se negó así misma, mientras, de nuevo, una pequeña lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

Se levantó del suelo, y se limpió bruscamente la lágrima, mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes rubios –Lo sabían¿verdad?- le preguntó. Ninguno dijo nada. -¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- les preguntó con molestia y tristeza en su voz.

-No creí que fuese necesario que lo supieras- dijo la princesa. Anny volteó al muchacho rubio.

-Supuse que lo sabrías- dijo él, mientras le volteaba a ver a la cara seriamente. –Después de todo, lo traes en las venas- concluyó.

Se alejó de ambos.

-Que mal que no supieras aquella verdad- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz el hombre que ahí se encontraba. Vio como levantó su mano derecha y hacía que, tanto Link como Zelda, fuesen lanzados contra una pared cerca del altar del Templo. –Pero temo que es tu destino el ayudar a revivir al Señor Oscuro- concluyó mientras comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

Ella solo se quedó ahí de pie, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Sintió como ese hombre se acercó a ella. – Después de todo, tu y yo somos grandes amigos¿o no, mi querida Anny?- la muchacha movió la cabeza en dirección de la sombra, que comenzaba a acercarse a la tenue luz de la luna. El muchacho de ojos ambarinos había reaparecido.

-Así que solo usaste el truco del desierto para poder ver si en verdad ella era capaza de completar el conjuro¿o no?- dijo Link, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

-Eres bastante listo, muchacho- Link sonrió con desconfianza ante lo que él le había dicho.

-¡Muéstranos tu verdadera forma!- le exigió.

-Pero no lo suficiente- Link lo miró sin comprender -¡Esta es mi verdadera forma¡Este cuerpo lo tomé cuando mis sirvientes lo prepararon lo suficiente! Me alegro de que esta muchacha no hubiera muerto en el ataque que se mandó, pues nos dimos cuenta muy tarde de que ella era, tal vez la que podría resucitar al Señor Oscuro.

Entonces… ¿todo aquel reencuentro solo había sido una mentira? Anny ya estaba harta de las mentiras… sabía que Link aún le mentía en algo más. Estaba segura.

En silencio tomó una de sus espadas, y comenzó a acercarse a ese hombre. Su vista estaba opacada por el odio y la rabia. Alzó la espada, y la clavó en la espalda de aquel maldito hombre. Escupió sangre. Los tres lo vieron caer al suelo con la boca aún llena de sangre.

Link y Zelda se acercaron a ella, para tratar de hablar, cuando, ella los volteó con rabia. Esa mirada tan cruel que ella tenía en sus ojos, hizo que ambos se alejaran de ella. La muchacha castaña se dejó caer al suelo, mientras comenzaba a maldecir y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Tal vez con demasiada.

-Link, si no la detienes… podría lastimarse- le dijo la princesa al muchacho rubio.

Él se acercó a ella, cuando vio que ella volteó a verle, aún furiosa, y en vez de golpear el suelo, lo golpeó a él. -¡Algo me estás escondiendo!- le gritó furiosa levantándose, para seguirlo a él, que comenzaba a acariciarse la mejilla que había recibido el golpe anterior. -¡Sé que aún me escondes algo¿¡O no!?- continuó gritándole, mientras de nuevo, una vez que había alcanzado al muchacho, lo golpeaba de nuevo.

-_Está usando demasiada fuerza-_ pensó Link, una vez que había sentido que, un poco de sangre le comenzaba a salir de la boca, por la fuerza que ella usaba en sus golpes. La vio venir de nuevo, dispuesta a golpearle.

Alzó el brazo, para golpearle, cuando, Zelda se puso en medio, defendiendo a Link. Anny se detuvo, mientras veía el rostro de preocupación de la princesa. –Anny… ¿qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó. –Tú no eres así- los ojos de la muchacha regresaron a la normalidad.

Era cierto… ella no podía golpear así nada más… ella no era así, pero, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo le habían lastimado, tal vez, demasiado.

Volteó a ver a Link. Se acercó a él, y le extendió la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse, mano que él tomó sin miedo. –Lo siento- se disculpó ella. –No sé que me pasó- concluyó.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron ahí, de pie, intercambiándose miradas los unos a los otros, hasta que, comenzaron a reírse los tres de nada, solo, rieron por el hecho de estar ahí.

-Oh, que bello momento- escucharon los tres. Voltearon a ver donde el cuerpo debía de hallarse. Vieron al hombre levantarse, tomar la espada que la muchacha castaña había clavado en su espalda y la sacó con fuerza, sin mostrar dolor, y la aventó a algún lugar del Templo. –Pero temo que ya terminó- dijo, antes de mover su mano derecha, y lanzar a los tres a la pared más cerca del altar del Templo.

Quedaron estrellados en la pared de la siguiente forma: Zelda era la más cercana a la Puerta del Tiempo, Link en el centro, y Anny al final. Ninguno de los tres podía moverse, parecía que los hubiesen pegado en la pared.

Lo vieron acercarse con algo en mano. Observaron como sacaba una daga de la extraña caja que tenía en la mano. Aquella daga al parecer, el mango era de oro puro, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y la hoja era de plata bien afilada, tanto que, podría llegar a cortar más fuerte que una daga tradicional.

La pequeña hada comenzó a volar alarmada, por lo que se decidió por tratar de golpear al hombre. Este al ver a la pequeña hada, la golpeó como si fuera un insecto mandándola al otro lado del templo, dejándola inmovilizada.

Los tres muchachos vieron como continuó acercándose. Observaron como se acercó a Zelda, y le quitó el guante de su mano derecha. Luego, se acercó a Link, quitándole el guantelete de la mano izquierda, y a Anny, solo la miró de reojo.

Sacó de nuevo la daga, y comenzó a decir unas palabras casi en susurro, por lo cual no pudieron escucharle, pero luego, comenzó a hablar normalmente. –Y… se deberá de tomar la sangre velozmente de, la mano de la Sabiduría- dijo acercándose a Zelda, tomando la mano que había dejado al descubierto, y, con un movimiento veloz, hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano de Zelda, quedando su sangre por un momento en la daga, la cual él elevó a la luz de la luna, y la daga la absorbió, volviéndose una de las piedras preciosas (que eran principalmente diamantes) de color rojo, como la sangre de la princesa.

La muchacha rubia al sentir la cortada intentó moverse, para coger la herida.

-También… en esta sangre llena de coraje se tomará velozmente, desde el brazo del valor- dijo, mientras se acercaba a Link, tomaba su brazo izquierdo, y, desde su codo hasta antes de su muñeca, dando vuelta por su brazo, hizo la cortada. El muchacho soltó un grito de dolor ante la larga herida que le habían creado. Aquel maldito hombre hizo lo mismo con la daga, la elevo ante la luna y la sangre se absorbió en la daga.

Anny estaba aterrada¿qué le haría a ella? Tenía tanto miedo… -Y… para concluir el hechizo- comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a ella.

La piel de Anny se puso totalmente blanca, tenía tanto miedo.

-Se deberá de tomar sangre, de aquella que, puede controlar todo, de su rostro, haciéndola sufrir gran dolor de manera lenta.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y, primero comenzaba a poner la punta de la daga en su mejilla derecha. Anny sintió la punta y como lentamente, esta comenzaba entrar en su piel. Al principio sintió como un mosquito queriéndole picar pero… él comenzó a enterrar un poco más la daga en su cara.

Comenzó a sentir el dolor cada vez más fuerte. Poco a poco sintió como jalaba la daga desde cerca de su oreja hasta casi el final de su rostro. La muchacha gritó con fuerza ante cada momento que él hacía el corte. No era muy profundo tal vez pero, si le provocaba un gran dolor.

Link y Zelda veían aterrados la escena, mientras escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la muchacha. Y la expresión que tenía en su rostro era más que suficiente para expresar aquel dolor.

Vieron cuando por fin terminó de hacer la cortada y Anny soltaba un último grito de dolor, y la daga de nuevo absorbía la sangre de la muchacha. Los soltó a los tres del hechizo y cada uno se dedico a tocar su propia herida.

Los tres hincados. Zelda sujetaba con fuerza su mano contra su pecho. Link su brazo lo miró con molestia y dolor, para después ponerlo en su pecho, y Anny, se sujetaba con ambas manos la herida de su cara, mientras sentía como unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

La princesa se acercó a Link. –Su dolor, no se compara con el nuestro, Link- le dijo ella, a lo que, el muchacho miró a la princesa, para después voltear a ver a la joven castaña.

Comenzaron a escuchar algo que, hizo que olvidara el dolor. –Y las tres sangres en combinación sobre el Altar del Tiempo… ¡Harán que la puerta entre los dos mundos se abran!- los tres miraron la escena petrificados.

La puerta del Tiempo parecía cerrarse, la Trifuerza dorada que había estado marcada desaparecía, y, una nueva puerta aparecía, con un símbolo totalmente diferente, y esta se abría lentamente, mientras, una luz blanca y negra salía de esta puerta, que se había vuelto a cerrar al instante, y se apoderaba del cuerpo del antiguo amigo de Anny.

Este comenzó a cambiar un poco, quedando más alto, vistiendo las ropas que el gran Ganondorf alguna vez había portado, sus ojos se volvían rojos, su cabello cambiaba de color y se alargaba, y su piel se volvía más morena… Ganondorf había resucitado.

**£££ooo£££**

**Diosas… o.o… estoy loca… 5 páginas en un día… si ¬¬… todo lo que acaban de leer lo escribí en un solo día. Les soy sincera, tenía la hoja en blanco -.-U… pero wueno, terminé el capítulo en un día. **

**Quería seguir pero, dije¡Ne! Se amuelan, luego les pongo lo que sigue o el otro se va a quedar muy corto… y aún me falta el epílogo ... wueno, ya. Espero que les haya gustado n-n. Me retiro esperando sus reviews.**


	19. Capítulo XIX La Confrontación Final

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Capítulo XIX  
La Confrontación Final**

_Creo… que ya debería dejar esto… ya estoy harta de aguantar dolor… de tener que vivir esto… ¿por qué a mi me tuvo que ocurrir?... hace un par de meses era una persona normal… y ahora, con un dolor infinito, no solo por esta maldita herida en la mejilla… si no porque muchos han sufrido, como yo._

_¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Diosas! Esta es la prueba que me han puesto y… ya no quiero seguir intentando terminarla… yo… deseo irme de aquí…_

_Ahora la Oscuridad volverá… y todo por mí… mi existencia… pero… ¿por qué no morí aquel día?..._

"_Tu madre sacrifico su vida para que pudieras continuar con la tuya… no desperdicies ese sacrificio"… las palabras de mi padre es lo que me permite continuar aquí, pero… por mi este hombre regresará al mundo de la Luz… para poder obtener la Trifuerza… pero… ¿si soy yo quién puede tenerla en su control total por que no hicieron un sacrificio?... claro… porque necesitan mi alma…_

_Mierda… todo lo he perdido… y tal vez… hoy… también pierda algo más de lo que alguna vez perdí…_

**£££ooo£££**

Comenzaron a escuchar algo que, hizo que olvidaran el dolor. –Y las tres sangres en combinación sobre el Altar del Tiempo… ¡Harán que la puerta entre los dos mundos se abran!- los tres miraron la escena petrificados.

Observaron como la sangre que estaba en la daga se escurría en el Altar. La puerta del Tiempo parecía cerrarse, la Trifuerza dorada que había estado marcada desaparecía, y, una nueva puerta aparecía, con un símbolo totalmente diferente, y esta se abría lentamente, mientras, una luz blanca y negra salía de esta puerta, que se había vuelto a cerrar al instante, y se apoderaba del cuerpo del antiguo amigo de Anny.

Este comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, quedando más alto, vistiendo las ropas que el gran Ganondorf alguna vez había portado, sus ojos se volvían rojos, su cabello cambiaba de color y se alargaba, y su piel se volvía más morena, demostrando que lo peor había ocurrido … Ganondorf había resucitado.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Link- habló con su áspera voz.

-Lo mismo puedo decir- contestó el muchacho rubio, con frialdad, levantándose y mirando al nuevo Ganondorf.

Ambas mujeres no comprendían el por qué de esas palabras. Lo miraron con intriga, pero él simplemente ignoró sus miradas, mientras desenvainaba la Espada Maestra. Ganondorf rió al ver la espada. -¿Crees que me podrás vencer aún con esa cosa?- le dijo señalando vulgarmente la espada.

Link lo miro sin comprender. ¿Por qué se reía si esa espada había marcado su fin una vez?

-Hay Link- dijo con cierta arrogancia. -¿Crees que podrás tocarme con esa espada? ¿No recuerdas como fue la última vez que nos enfrentamos?- Link lo miró, tratando de recordar… ¿qué era dif…?

-Las Flechas de la Luz- susurró.

-Exactamente. Esa maldita luz me deshizo alguna vez, pero, ya no… porque ahora no fue su alteza quien te guió, no fue quien lo planeó… no fue quien creo lo que necesitabas para poder vencerme- le sonrió con maldad. Link se quedó petrificado…

_-Recuerdo… que yo había logrado conseguir las flechas de fuego y de hielo… y al final, antes de la batalla decisiva, Zelda me mostró como crear las de luz, pero, ahora no sé como, pues era un objeto mágico que ella había creado…-_ miró a las dos jóvenes, que no tenía idea de que hablaban. –_La princesa no ha recordado nada…-_ mordió su labio inferior, ¿qué haría ahora?

Miró a la muchacha castaña. Ella estaba más confundida aún. Todo estaba perdido…

Soltó la espada, resonando en el interior del Templo, y de dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos, viendo el suelo.

-Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que quitarles sus fragmentos de la Trifuerza- dijo, volteando a ver a Anny. Se percató de la mirada que le mandaba el hombre, soltó la herida que sostenía, mostrando la larga cortada, y que comenzaba a salir más sangre de esta, la cual se escurría en su rostro.

La muchacha se levantó del suelo con torpeza, pues, aquel hombre ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Lo miró con miedo, pues él la veía con demasiada ansia, pero, ¿ansia de qué?

Anny solo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero, a los tres pasos, la pared no le permitía moverse más. El hombre se acercó más a ella, y le mostraba a la muchacha todo su intimidante tamaño. La muchacha elevó la mirada para verle a la cara. Estaba más que paralizada, estaba petrificada.

Vio como elevaba su mano, pensó que la golpearía, por lo que cerró los ojos, pero, en lugar de sentir dolor, sintió una caricia en su rostro. Sentía la mano áspera, y de nuevo abrió los ojos, viendo al nuevo gerudo. –No puedo creer que- comenzó a decir Ganondorf –esta joven tan hermosa haya decidido ir por el camino de la guerra. –la muchacha le miró con desagrado ante tanto la caricia como las palabras.

-¿Qué insinúas?- le preguntó con molestia, mientras quitaba la mano del hombre de su cara con fuerza.

-Que todos que toman este cruel camino… mueren de esa manera- dijo tomándola de la barbilla. Rió cínicamente, a lo que la muchacha lo miró sin entender –ahora comprendo porque el anterior dueño de este cuerpo, te amaba- concluyó, sin quitarle la mirada de su rostro.

La muchacha se libero del agarre del hombre, corriendo en dirección a donde Zelda, a quien cogió de la mano derecha con su mano izquierda, forzándola a levantarse, y a correr a la entrada del templo. Anny sintió un cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, pero creyó que era del miedo.

-¿Crees que podrás escaparte así de fácil?- escuchó la voz del gerudo. La puerta del Templo se había cerrado y sabía no se podría abrir. Soltó la mano de la princesa y el cosquilleo en su mano izquierda paró. Escucharon ambas como se acercaba a ellas Ganondorf.

Tomó a la muchacha castaña por el cuello, levantándola del piso. Anny intentó todo lo posible porque la soltara. Puso ambas manos sobre la mano que apretaba su cuello, y de nuevo, aquel cosquilleo estaba en su mano izquierda. Al parecer él también lo había sentido, por lo que la lanzó con brusquedad.

La muchacha se estrelló con el altar. Se trató de levantar, pero le faltaba aire. Comenzó a toser e intentó que aire entrara bien a sus pulmones. El muchacho rubio se acercó a ella -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Link se levantó, y le extendió su mano izquierda para que se levantara.

Por tercera vez ahí estaba el cosquilleo. Soltó la mano de él.

-Link… Zelda puede estar en peligro- le dijo con voz casi inaudible y entrecortada, pues aún le costaba respirar.

Link volteó, tomó su espada, listo para golpear. –_Yo se lo prometí una vez- _pensó Link dispuesto a atacar a Ganondorf_ –que siempre seré el Héroe del Tiempo- _saltó con la espada en alto, tal vez, podría llegar matarlo en ese momento_ – No importa cuando… no importa dónde… en nombre de Hyrule y tuyo, princesa Zelda… _¡Yo pelearé!- gritó para golpearle con fuerza –_porque yo, princesa Zelda,…-_ Ganondorf hizo un rápido movimiento, y el muchacho no se percató, hasta que sintió un golpe de lleno en el estomago por parte del puño del gerudo. –_Porque yo…-_ el muchacho perdió la conciencia totalmente en el suelo del Templo, alejado de Ganondorf.

Zelda reaccionó y se levantó, corriendo en dirección de la muchacha castaña que ya había logrado recuperarse. Los tres que poseían su fragmento estaban separados, y sin darse cuenta, su puntos formaban un triángulo… la Trifuerza resonó en cada uno de su poseedores, marcando el Triángulo sagrado, resonando con más fuerza su fragmento en mano de cada uno.

Link abrió los ojos, y sintió el cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, y sin levantarse, miró la escena desde el suelo. Tenía que ocurrírsele un plan. Cerca vio a la pequeña hada en el suelo aún. –H_ay demasiada oscuridad para ella-_ pensó. Vio la larga herida de su brazo. –_Las heridas jamás me han detenido… he sufrido peores que esta. No me quedaré en el suelo, viendo como las puede lastimar, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?-_ el muchacho estaba confundido. Cerró los ojos para pensar en alguna idea. Nada… su mente estaba en blanco, parecía el fin… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Solo… ¿esperar?

Anny miró como en mano de los tres un triángulo se dibujaba. Sintió algo en su mano izquierda, que había comenzado como un cosquilleo y ahora era un dolor insoportable. Le quemaba la mano, tanto que la obligó a quitarse el guante. Miró perfectamente como algo aparecía en su mano. La Sagrada trifuerza se había pintado sobre su mano, pero… ¿por qué en ella?

El hombre gerudo se dio cuenta de aquello. Se acercó a ella, quitó a la princesa con brusquedad, y cogió a la muchacha con fuerza del brazo izquierdo. –Lo sabía- le dijo acercando su mano a la de ella.

Link se levanto al ver las agresiones contra ambas muchachas. -¡Hey! ¡Tú pelea es conmigo!- le gritó Link. El hombre soltó a Anny, y volteó a donde Link. Sacó una espada y volteó donde el muchacho rubio. Se abalanzó contra Link, quién parecía preparado.

La lucha inició, cada uno lanzando golpes contra el otro a diestra y siniestra, pero sin tocarse mucho. Continuaron así. El hombre de las tinieblas golpeó en un momento a Link tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra la pared.

El muchacho se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pues se percató que Ganondorf volvería a atacarlo. Levantó tanto su escudo como su espada, para no recibir un daño fuerte. De nuevo se estampó con la pared y calló al suelo. Desde el mismo suelo comenzó a girar a otro lado para salir del encierre del gerudo. Se levantó, aventando su escudo, pues este comenzaba a volverse inútil y un peso extra que le estorbaba.

Y de nuevo lo vio al asecho. Link se quitó una vez que lo vio acercarse demasiado. ¡PAF! Se estrelló el gerudo contra la pared, pues corría a una velocidad alta que no pudo frenar. De nuevo volteó donde Link.

Comenzaron a pelear frente a frente. Sus espadas chocaban, provocando un enorme estruendo en el interior del Templo. –Dime una cosa Link- comenzó a hablar Ganondorf. El muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe del gerudo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Link con molestia, mientras de nuevo comenzaba el estruendo de las espadas.

-¿Qué es lo qué te hace tan fuerte y valiente?- le preguntó mientras lanzaba de nuevo un fuerte ataque. Link apenas si lo esquivó, por lo que recibió una cortada en la mano derecha. Se alejó del gerudo.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que te lo diré?- contestó Link, moviendo su mano derecha, para recuperar el control de esta. Tomó con ambas manos su espada.

Ganondorf golpeó con su espada una parte de la pared del Templo, cortando un gran pedazo de roca, que cogió con ambas manos. –He pensado darte un obsequio- comenzó a decir mientas mantenía la roca sobre su cabeza con sus manos.

-¿En serio? No debiste molestarte- contestó Link con cierto sarcasmo, preparándose para esquivar la gran roca que era obvio que le lanzaría.

-Si…- comenzó a decir, mientras lanzaba la roca con todas sus fuerzas al techo del Templo -¡La más grande desesperación!- la roca se estrelló en el techo, que comenzó a soltar aún más escombros; su blanco: Zelda y Anny. Las dos jóvenes vieron como caían las rocas hacia ellas. Link intentó ir a ayudarles, pero Ganondorf se interpuso. –Vamos, empieza mostrándome toda tu furia, y termina suplicándome el perdón de tu vida - concluyó mientras solo permitía ver la escena.

Anny miró las rocas caer -_¿Así terminará todo? ¿Así acabaran nuestras vidas? ¿Aplastadas por el techo del Templo? No… ella debe de asumir una gran responsabilidad, y yo me juré proteger a la Familia Real-_ pensó. Sintió un frío intenso en su brazo izquierdo, y, ahí miró, la marca que le habían dejado las brujas. Alzó su brazo con ayuda del derecho, abrió su mano que tenía en puño, y, una enorme capa de hielo las cubrió. A pesar del dolor que aún tenía de la extraña aparición de la Trifuerza en su mano, pudo cumplir su promesa.

La gruesa capa de hielo resistió todo lo que se le fue lanzado, y seguí en pie.

Link suspiró de alivio. Ganondorf lo volvió a atacar, terminando contra otra pared. –_Es inútil todo lo que le hago-_ pensó. –_Si tan solo, pudiera recuperar las flechas de luz.-_ sentía su derrota cerca. ¿Ya que podía hacer? Solo… ¿ceder y perder? ¿Dejarse morir?

La muchacha castaña vio que Link había dejado de atacar a Ganondorf. Podría matarlo si Link no se movía. Cogió ambas espadas, y cuando Ganondorf estuvo apunto de darle un golpe mortal con su espada a Link, la muchacha castaña se interpuso con las espadas en alto, deteniendo el ataque.

Link alzó la mirada viendo a la muchacha. Las espadas de Ganondorf y Anny estaban aún juntas. Alguno de los cedería ante la fuerza del otro. El gerudo comenzó a susurrarle algo, que hacía que empezara a ceder ante la fuerza del hombre. Entonces, ahí recordó que ese hombre no era su amigo, si no un maldito que quería destruir todo lo que había en el mundo.

Medio soltó la espada que sostenía en su mano izquierda, volteando la palma de esta hacía Ganondorf. El sello que tenía marcado en su brazo brilló, soltando hielo en el rostro del Gerudo, dándole la oportunidad a Anny de quitárselo de encima.

Volteó donde Link -¿Qué pasa contigo? –le gritó molesta. -¡Te pudo haber matado!- continuó con el mismo tono de voz. Del muchacho no hubo respuesta alguna. Tomó la mano izquierda de él y le mostró el Triángulo. -¿Vez esto?- Link no entendió para que le quería mostrar. La miró a los ojos –Esto demuestra que eres el único que puede vencerle- le dijo.

Link quería decirle que simplemente era imposible. La muchacha se levantó y volteó donde el gerudo, que ya había podido quitarse de encima el hielo. La muchacha le lanzó una capa más de hielo, necesitaba hacer reflexionar a Link.

Volteó de nuevo a ver al muchacho. –Link…

-Simplemente es imposible- le interrumpió. -¡Todo está perdido!- le gritó.

-Llegaste con mucha confianza hasta aquí, y ahora me dices que es imposible. Valla Héroe que escogieron- dijo ella con molestia.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta del regreso del gerudo. Tomó a la muchacha por el cuello. –Tú me estás comenzando a desesperar- dijo, mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-¡Tu lucha es conmigo!- gritó Link. -¡Déjala fuera de esto!- insistió.

Con su mano libre golpeó a Link hasta lanzarlo cerca de la princesa. Ganondorf sacó otra espada que tenía guardada. Lo primero que hizo a la muchacha fue golpearla contra la pared más cercana que tenía. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras que unas gotas de sangre salpicaban el rostro del gerudo. Después, la lanzó contra la pared contraria, con la misma fuerza. La muchacha intentó levantarse, pero le fue inútil. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Ganondorf estuviera frente a ella. Se agachó lo suficiente pasa estar a la altura de ella de pie. De nuevo la cogió por el cuello. -¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras la levantaba por el cuello.

La muchacha intentaba librarse del agarre, pero simplemente no podía. –Ya no me eres útil de ninguna forma- le dijo al oído. –Así que, ¿para qué mantenerte aquí? Podría bien haber sacrificado tu vida, pero, pensamos que cooperarías, y me he dado cuenta de que como no cederás, el único camino que tienes ahora, es el de la muerte- concluyó.

Sacó su espada, poniendo la punta de esta en el vientre de la muchacha. Aún no la atacaba, solo quería causarle temor. Comenzó a introducir la espada en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Anny cogió la mano derecha con la que estaba clavando la espada. El ardor de nuevo comenzó, pero no le importaba eso ya, pues si no detenía a ese hombre, la mataría.

Estaba perdiendo fuerzas por la falta de aire. Ahí comenzó a sentir como el metal frío entraba por su cuerpo. Primero de manera lenta, y terminó de manera rápida, atravesándola. La punta de la espada se veía del otro lado de su cuerpo. No pudo ni sentir el daño. Sintió que algo de sabor metálico se dirigía a su boca. La abrió, y sangre brotó. Ganondorf sacó la espada con brusquedad, dejando el cuerpo de la muchacha que cayera solo al suelo.

Link y Zelda miraban sin poder hacer nada. Zelda simplemente no sabría que hacer y Link apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe anterior. Vieron horrorizados la escena. Por los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. El muchacho se levantó como pudo, y cogió la Espada Maestra. La princesa se levantó también, dispuesta a ir a cuidar a su amiga.

El muchacho intentó atacar a Ganondorf por detrás, intento en vano. Ganondorf comenzó a luchar contra él de nueva cuenta.

La princesa se hincó junto al cuerpo de la muchacha. Se encontraba sentada recargada contra el muro del Templo. La princesa no sabía que decir. Anny miró su mano, y comenzó a escuchar algo. Cerró los ojos para entender mejor. En murmullo, junto con el viento comenzó a escuchar:

_Del pasado has regresado, con el mismo espíritu, con ganas de luchar y de ganar y sin miedo de morir. Haz tomado parte de la Sagrada Trifuerza, y esta no estará completa si no devuelves lo que haz tomado. Solo los fragmentos de la Sabiduría y del Valor podrán derrocar juntos al fragmento del Poder…_

Eso escuchó. El plan de aquel hombre era conquistar Hyrule con la Trifuerza, pero, ahora no podría… ahí lo entendió. –_Entonces-_ comenzó a pensar –_la Trifuerza se marcó en mi, porque yo podía impedir que él tuviera la Trifuerza completa._- rió un poco. Con eso la princesa se dio cuenta de que la muchacha aún estaba en este mundo.

Puso una mano en la herida. La muchacha castaña la detuvo –Sé que intentas hacer- le dijo Anny sin abrir si quiera los ojos. –Tú me mostraste una vez ese hechizo mágico, pero, solo desperdiciaras tu magia. Úsala en el bien de tu pueblo… no de tu amiga.

La muchacha volvió a escupir sangre. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Los abrió un poco, viendo la pelea del gerudo y el hylian. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublar, hasta que todo era negro…

La princesa se sentía algo tranquila al sentir el agarre de su amiga, pero, poco a poco, el agarre era más débil, hasta que, sintió que, la mano de la muchacha la soltaba. –_No…-_ pensó. –No…- comenzó a susurrar.

Link vio como la muchacha rubia comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Tal distracción le provocó desventaja. Ganondorf lo atacó con fuerza. Se estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

Estaba ya agotado. –_Será que-_ pensó -_¿aquí terminará todo? ¿Aquí quedará Hyrule?-_ el muchacho perdió el conocimiento… acaso… en verdad… ¿ahí quedaría Hyrule…?

**£££ooo£££**

Negro… así estaba todo… respiró… ¿cómo era posible? ¿No había muerto? Abrió los ojos de golpe. La habitación era negra con blanco, al igual que sus prendas. Miró la piel de sus manos: blanca como la nieve. Parecía estar enferma. Se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba.

Cogió su mejilla derecha… nada. Se miró, no había heridas. ¿Qué ocurría? Se levantó de la cama, y vio un espejo. Se dispuso a acercarse a él. Se miro… esa no era ella.

Piel extremadamente blanca, ojos escarlata y cabellos oscuros. Abrió los ojos más que pudo… esa no era ella. Se parecía en muchos rasgos… pero no… no era ella. Se alejó del espejo.

Poco duró ese momento. Una voz idéntica a la de ella comenzó a hablar en su cabeza. -¿Quién eres?- gritaba -¡Sal de mi cuerpo!- continuó gritando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que un haz de luz la rodeó, sacándola de aquel cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Sintió una caricia en la espalda, pues se había agachado durante aquella batalla mental. -¿Estás bien?- esa dulce voz… tan tranquila…

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar totalmente blanco. Levantó la mirada. Ahí de nuevo estaba él. El muchacho de ojos ambarinos pero… este parecía de no más de quince años. Se levantó.

-Tantos años sin verte, Anny- lo miró asombrada. Ella había visto en las últimas ocasiones a un Cairél de 20 años y este no tendría ni siquiera su edad de ella. Ya se veía algo alto, pues le llegaba a la mitad de su rostro.

-N-no entiendo- comenzó a hablar ella.

-Es obvio que no lo entiendes- contestó el con tranquilidad. –Tú estuviste viendo a alguien de mi misma apariencia, pero de otra edad… a mi me acecinaron cuando tenía dieciséis años.- le dijo con molestia.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó. -¿Me lo podrías explicar?- insistió.

-Recuerdas el incendio, ¿no?- ella asintió. –Bien… ahí comenzó todo…

_Fuego… no más que fuego lo rodeaba. Ahí quedaría, y bien lo sabía. Un estruendo sonó, y el fuego comenzó a desaparecer en una zona. Vio a dos mujeres ya mayores. Le extendieron la mano al niño. -¿Y mis padres?- les preguntó._

_-No vivirán- le dijo una._

_Fue obvio que lo trataban como a su esclavo pero… le habían salvado, él tenía que obedecer. Le daban de comer y tenía su hogar, pero el jamás se podría ir de ahí. –_Anny-_ recordaba a su querida amiga todo el tiempo, pues, ella siempre le había cuidado._

_Los años pasaron, hasta que el pequeño niño se convirtió en todo un joven. Tenía ya dieciséis años, o eso recordaba, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo. Las viejas lo llamaron, como siempre._

_-Dinos una cosa muchacho- habló una de ellas._

_-¿Serías capaz de hacer todo por nosotras?- preguntó la otra._

_-Les debo la vida- contestó él. –Y he trabajado para ustedes para poder pagarles mi deuda.- concluyó._

_Ambas rieron. –Bien, hoy saldarás tu deuda._

_-Y serás libre. –el muchacho sonrió. _

_-Ven esta noche- le dijo la primera vieja. El asintió, para después retirarse… tremenda sorpresa se llevaría._

_Cumplió la orden. Fue donde las viejas se encontraban, y vio que todo estaba oscuro, exceptuando por unas velas que apenas iluminaban el lugar. Después, sintió, como una de las viejas se acercó a él. –Bienvenido- le dijo._

_Lo invitaron a pasar, y le dieron un té… un té que jamás había probado, tan sabroso, que creyó que jamás podría volver a saborear… y así fue._

-Veneno… me dieron veneno- concluyó.

-Entonces, tú nunca me buscaste- le dijo ella.

-No sabes como lo hubiera querido… pero, simplemente no se me fue posible. Lamentablemente, algo hicieron mal esas brujas, que, parte de mi alma aún vive en mi cuerpo.- comentó. Anny le miró con intriga. -Por eso había momentos que él se comportaba cariñoso contigo… porque aún viven mis recuerdos en él… como los del Héroe del Tiempo viven aquí.- Anny no comprendió. Le mostró una esfera de color azulado. Los recuerdos del primer viaje que Link había realizado. Ahí vio algo que tal vez jamás olvidaría… cada momento que Link vivió. Su pasado, su encuentro con Zelda, su viaje, su dormir, sus victorias y el momento en el que Zelda le entregaba las sagradas flechas de luz. Y el momento en el que él regresó en el Tiempo. Entonces… por eso el muchacho rubio sabía que pasaría en cada momento, por eso no le sorprendió el haber conocido a la princesa… por eso tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo… por eso, nada le sorprendía.

Se percató que entonces siempre había mantenido ese secreto de ellas.

-Ya veo- dijo Anny al terminar de ver las memorias del muchacho rubio. –Y al parecer yo… estoy muerta- el muchacho la volteó a ver.

-Aún no, Anny, aún no- la muchacha levantó una ceja. –Tú estás aquí porque yo tengo la clave para que puedan regresar esa alma al Mundo Oscuro.

-Y… ¿qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Luz- dijo cogiendo las manos de la muchacha. Miró los sellos que tenía la muchacha en sus brazos. Algo dorado comenzó a fluir del muchacho, y que comenzaba a introducirse en los brazos de ella. –Escucha- le comenzó a decir- solamente la sabiduría y el equilibrio podrán abrir estos sellos por primera vez. Después se podrán usar libremente.- Anny asintió con la cabeza. Los sellos comenzaban a obtener otra forma, pero no la pudo descifrar. –Es momento de que- comenzó a decirle una vez que terminó esa luz dorada –regreses a la tierra- concluyó. Una fuerte luz la obligó a cerrar sus ojos.

El grito de dolor de la princesa hizo que abriera sus ojos. Miró su vientre: la herida ya no estaba, y Zelda no pudo haber sido, pues ella ya había "muerto". Tocó su mejilla: esa herida aún vivía.

Se levantó con torpeza. Miró sus brazos, un sello parecía desvanecerse. La princesa estaba apunto de ser golpeada de nueva cuenta. La muchacha estiró su brazo izquierdo, esperando liberar lo que su amigo le había dicho, pero, solo salió hielo. Pero… ¿por qué?

Ganondorf soltó a la princesa. Tanto el gerudo como Zelda la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no importaba.

La princesa se acercó a su amiga. Anny vio que, cuando la marca había desaparecido de su brazo derecho, esta se había pintado en el brazo derecho de la princesa, pero, no con fuerza.

-_Es cierto_- pensó_- solamente la sabiduría y el equilibrio podrán abrir estos sellos por primera vez. Después se podrán usar libremente- _recordó las palabras de su amigo.

Anny tomó la mano de Zelda, devolviéndole su fragmento de la Trifuerza que había tomado. Zelda no entendió. Ahí, Anny se percató de que entonces, entre las dos podrían, tal vez crear la luz que se necesitaba. No estaba segura. Le sonrió a la princesa con seguridad, una expresión que sabía la joven rubia ella usaba cuando confiaba plenamente en alguien.

Se alejaron de Ganondorf, quien comenzaba a perseguirlas.

-Link- una chillona voz le llamaba. El muchacho estaba en el suelo, aún con sangre escurriéndole del brazo izquierdo. -¡Vamos Link! ¡Despierta!- comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo a la pequeña hada. -¡Vamos Link! ¡Tienes que ayudarlas!- el muchacho se sacudió la cabeza y tomó la espada. Entonces, vio a la muchacha castaña… ¿Cómo era posible? No era el primero que lo preguntaba. De cualquier manera se levantó. Si ella estaba ahí, era porque, tal vez aún había una pequeña esperanza… tal vez.

Link comenzó a distraer de nuevo al gerudo. Ambas se tranquilizaron al verlo de pie. Las dos se juntaron en un lugar distante a la pelea de ellos dos. –Hey Zelda- comenzó a hablar la muchacha castaña.

-Dime- contestó ella.

-Tal vez, si juntamos ambas marcas- comenzó a decirle –podamos conjurar algo bueno.

-Tal vez- contestó. –No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Ambas cerraron los ojos mientras el brazo derecho e izquierdo de Zelda y Anny se juntaban. Ambas tenían las manos en puño, hasta que algo comenzó a brillar, y, al mismo tiempo, abrían sus manos.

Abrieron los ojos sin perder la posición, y vieron como la luz había caído justo en el gerudo. Link atacó sin dudarlo, pero el gerudo se recupero.

Las muchachas cambiaron el lugar de donde estaban para poder invocar el hechizo. Anny tomó ambas espadas y le dio una a Zelda, quién no entendió para que se la había dado.

Juntaron las marcas nuevamente. Mantenían las espadas en posición vertical, y cuando sintieron que estaba listo el conjuro, pusieron las espadas apuntando a Ganondorf. La luz le dio de lleno, y seguía saliendo energía de sus brazos. -¡Suelta la espada!- le dijo Anny.

-¿Qué?- ella no lo haría, sabía que esas espadas eran un obsequio de su padre cuando era tan solo una.

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡Le daremos más tiempo a Link!- concluyó con una expresión sincera en su rostro. La princesa accedió.

Ambas espadas se clavaron en el cuerpo del gerudo, como si también inyectaran luz. Link se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, para clavarle la espada en el pecho al gerudo, dándole así, fin a su existencia.

Aquella puerta que se había abierto anteriormente se volvió abrir con una magia de colores… los sabios. El alma de Ganondorf fue encerrada de nuevo en el Mundo Oscuro. Un haz de luz los cubrió a los tres, mostrándoles que, todo había terminado…

**£££ooo£££**

**Hora: 00:59 AM**

**Fecha: domingo 19 de agosto de 2007**

**Páginas de capítulo: 8**

**Páginas totales: 68**

**Caracteres capítulo: 21 640 (Aproximadamente)**

**Caracteres totales: 225 950 (Aproximadamente) **

**Capítulo faltante: Epílogo.**


	20. Epílogo

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Epílogo**

-Debe cambiarse la venda cada vez que se despierte y antes de acostarse- dijo el doctor, terminando de colocarle una venda en la larga herida de su mejilla. La muchacha se percató que le cubría un ojo. Miró al doctor con uno de sus ojos castaños. –No se preocupe, le cambiaré esa venda por una pequeña gasa que solo cubrirá la herida en unos días, esto será mientras consigo la gasa- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. La joven suspiró para después salir del pequeño consultorio.

Cogió parte de sus mechones castaños que tenía en la cara, que eran más cortos que el resto de su cabello, y cubrió parte de su rostro, donde la venda le cubría.

Tenía que pasar desapercibida, por lo que había optado por ponerse uno de los vestidos de su madre que había logrado encontrar entre los restos de donde vivía antes en la ciudad. Eran largos y algo molestos para ella, pues, nunca se había acostumbrado a vestir de esa manera. Fue claro que cuando vio los zapatos que utilizaba su madre, no se los puso, y decidió salir con sus botas.

Llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos, que tenía las vendas que el doctor le había entregado, junto con una medicina para que no sintiera tanto el dolor de la cicatrización de la contusión.

Llegó a los terrenos del castillo, donde, los soldados le permitieron pasar. –_Me pregunto-_ comenzó a pensar –_que haré ahora… Zelda dijo que podía quedarme en el castillo, pero, no quiero causar molestias. Además, tengo que ver como conseguiré el fondos para poder reconstruir mi hogar… y además- _miró la gran estructura del palacio de Hyrule –_No soportaré estar entre cuatro muros._

Entró al castillo, donde los sirvientes se estaban encargando de volver a darle la belleza al castillo. La muchacha se dirigió directo a la habitación que se le había concedido. Llegó a la puerta, y junto, había otra puerta, donde el joven rubio debía estar descansando. Miró la puerta con cierta tristeza. –_Alguna vez tú fuiste el héroe, pero nadie te lo reconoció, pues Zelda supo que lo mejor era que volvieras a tu época, y ahora, tú decidiste volver a hacer aquel viaje, confiaste demasiado en ti… y en mí…-_ abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró. Los recuerdos de Link aún le dolían en lo más profundo de su corazón… había ahí una revelación que no pudo soportar, pero no iba a demostrar.

Dejó la caja sobre la cama, y abrió el armario, donde encontró sus prendas. Se despojó del molesto vestido y dejó las botas en el suelo. La pequeña túnica azul y el pantalón café continuaban siendo sus prendas. Caminó descalza por su habitación, hasta encontrarse con el tocador. Se sentó en la silla que tenía, y se miró en el espejo. Comenzó a cepillar con cuidado su cabello, sin tocar la venda. Los acomodó en una coleta, pero, se dio cuenta de que así luciría más la venda, por lo que decidió dejarlos totalmente sueltos. Se estaba acostumbrando, y además, por el hecho de que su cabello era corto, no resultaba incómodo. Se miró de perfil. –_Lo he estado dejando crecer… tal vez lo vuelva a cortar, pero, mi madre me solía decir que se maltrata mucho. –_ pensó cogiendo las puntas del cabello. Suspiró sin decidir nada aún.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, donde se dejó caer. Soltó un suspiro. Miró al techo. -_¿Por qué será qué- _comenzó a pensar mientras ponía una mano en su pecho –_me he enamorado de él…? –_ soltó un sollozo mientras cerraba los ojos. –_Pero, estoy segura de que él está…-_ una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Se sentó y se la limpió con brusquedad. -_¡Deja de lamentarte!_ –se regaño así misma. –_Esa es la dedición de él… no la mía._- volvió suspirar pesadamente, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

Cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos aún la atormentaban. –Mierda…- fue lo único que susurró antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana, donde esperaba encontrar un poco más de paz.

**£££ooo£££**

Bostezó de nuevo, ya una vez sentado. Se talló los ojos con la mano derecha. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero este aún permanecía inmóvil. Miró su gorro verde con melancolía. Lo cogió con cariño. –_Hada tonta… de nuevo te fuiste-_ fue lo único que pensó. Se levantó de la cama, y se estiró energía. –Creo que debo de dejar de tomar siestas al medio día- dijo para sí mismo. Se puso las botas cafés que siempre vestía. Se acercó al espejo que había en la habitación. Miró sus rubios cabellos que estaban por soltarse. Con mucho trabajo, logró "acomodar" su pequeña coleta.

Suspiró de nuevo viendo su brazo izquierdo. –_El doctor dijo que sería solo por unas semanas, hasta que la herida cicatrice como debería de. Que por lo mientras no haga actividades fuertes._- suspiró de nueva cuenta. –Pero…- comenzó a decir -¿qué demonios voy a hacer en "unas" semanas?- dijo con cierta molestia.

Se asomó a la ventana, donde vio los campos del palacio, y más allá, al pueblo de Hyrule intentando reconstruir sus hogares. Y, al final dirigió la mirada a una yegua que llevaban los soldados. Debía ser la de la princesa Zelda, por lo hermosa que era.

-Es cierto- comenzó a hablar para si mismo –no las he visto. Anny vaga mucho por el palacio, pero nunca se exactamente donde está, y Zelda, no tengo ni la más mínima idea si por lo menos sigue en el castillo- cerró los ojos y sonrió. –_Me pregunto si, aún ella recuerda ese sentimiento que se formó-_ pensó. Era cierto. ¿Aún la princesa sentía lo que ella por él? ¿O había olvidado eso…? Pero… no, no lo podía haber olvidado, porque, ni siquiera se habían conocido.

Salió algo aburrido de su habitación, y decidió imitar a la muchacha castaña: vagar por el palacio. No supo como, pero al final pudo dar con una puerta que llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento. Escuchó el ajetreo del entrenamiento, y escuchaba como los metales chocaban entre si. Se acercó a la gran puerta, donde vio una figura recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, que parecía ver hacia los campos, y que luego volteaba a mirarlo. No distinguió bien quien era, pues el sol no se lo permitía. Se acerco a esa persona, a quien saludó. –Hola- dijo con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa.

-Hola- contestó la voz desganada de Anny, quien volteaba de nuevo a donde practicaban los nuevos soldados. –Un golpe con fuerza por debajo, una burla, un golpe en el punto clave y al suelo- dijo mirando la batalla, donde el golpe que ella había descrito había ocurrido.

-Valla, no creía que pudieras ver el futuro- dijo Link con alegría. Ella le volteó a ver, levantando una ceja, pues prácticamente era lo único que veía Link.

-Es un movimiento bastante predecible- comenzó a decir ella, volteando donde los soldados de nueva cuenta. –Él desprotegió mucho ese punto y se dejó en manos de su contrincante.- fue lo único que dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo la lucha de nueva cuenta. –Em…- comenzó intentar a romper el silencio Link. –Y…- la muchacha le volteó a ver. -¿Cómo va la herida?- preguntó esperando a que ella no se molestara.

La muchacha descubrió la otra mitad de su rostro que era cubierta por su cabello, mostrándole la venda a Link. –Ahora entiendo porque te cubres la cara- dijo Link con un mejor humor, el cual parecía que se le había contagiado un poco a Anny, quién había formado un ligera sonrisa. Vio que de nuevo había regresado a su expresión seria. -¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó él, cosa que ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Pues, porque te vez algo… deprimida- fue lo único que dijo él. La muchacha le vio de reojo, mientras se incorporaba bien.

-Me molestó que- comenzó a decirle sin verle a la cara –no nos hayas dicho que ya habías realizado ese viaje- dijo la muchacha.

Link la volteó a ver sorprendido. –Tú… ¿lo sabías?- le preguntó aún muy sorprendido.

-Me enteré esa noche- dijo ella. –Cada cosa que viviste, dijiste y pensaste… la pude saber- él le miró muy sorprendido aún.

-Entonces…

-Si, cada cosa que recuerdas, yo lo sé perfectamente. Él creyó que lo mejor era que yo supiera la verdad.- concluyó.

-Y… ¿Zelda lo vio?- ella negó con la cabeza. -Lo que yo, no lo creo. Tal vez, cuando aquel haz de luz nos cubrió, ella lo pudo haber visto, aunque no creo que con la misma perspectiva que yo. Ella pudo haber visto solo sus propias memorias.

-Tal vez tengas razón- le dijo él. –Espero que tengas razón- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Anny con cierta molestia se mordió el labio inferior sin que él se diera cuenta. De su ojo oculto sintió como una pequeña lágrima volvía a salir. Se tranquilizó un poco. No debía ser tan obvia.

-Y respecto a lo de Zelda- comenzó a decirle.

-_¿Qué? ¡¿Ella lo sabe?! Sabe que…-_ la miró aún más sorprendido, y aún más ruborizado.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- concluyó, volteando a verle con una sonrisa. Link suspiró más aliviado, mientras su cara recuperaba su color normal. –Bueno, si me disculpas, iré a la biblioteca, hace mucho que no me paso por ahí- le dijo aún con la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó una vez que ella se había dado la vuelta.

-No es necesario- concluyó antes de dar la vuelta en un pasillo que él desconocía.

Se quedó sin comprender. _–Que rara anda.-_ fue lo único que pensó, antes de dejar el asunto sin preocupación. Volteó donde los soldados. –_Su costado izquierdo-_ pensó antes de que el soldado fuera golpeado en ese punto y cayera al suelo.

**£££ooo****£££**

Dio la vuelta a la página del gran tomo _"El Camino del Gobernante y su Pueblo de Farcos I"._ Se estiró, para después poner el separador en el libro y cerrarlo. Jugó unos momentos con su cabello rubio, para después, levantarse y asomarse por la ventana. Vio a través de los barrotes y el cristal que cubría la ventana de la biblioteca. –_Me tienen como prisionera-_ comenzó a pensar, mientras de nuevo quitaba un poco de su cabello y lo pasaba con el demás en su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a través de la biblioteca, llegando a donde había un librero oculto hasta el fondo de esta, empujó un poco el librero, descubriendo un pasillo. Cerró el pasadizo con una palanca que se encontraba ahí. Continuó por el camino que era alumbrado por algunas antorchas, subiendo unas escaleras, hasta llegar a una habitación oculta del palacio. Ahí tenía una ventana en el techo, para poder abrir o cerrar cuando desease.

También había una pequeña cama, un escritorio con algunos libros y su silla lógicamente. Abrió la ventana superior y la ventana normal. Se asomó por su ventana cotidiana, mientras el aire jugaba con su cabello. Sonrió. –Esto está mejor- se dijo así misma. Cerró los ojos, mientras algunas escenas de un antiguo tiempo venían a su mente. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa, después de abrir sus ojos de zafiro. ¿En verdad el muchacho continuaría con aquel juramento en mente? ¿En verdad él aún…? –Tal vez si… esto es solo un recuerdo… yo aún no lo he logrado conocer bien. – suspiró.

Se recostó con delicadeza en la pequeña cama, cerró los ojos y se puso una mano en la frente, donde la tiara yacía. –_Recuerdo que cuando descubrí este lugar entraba para que nadie me molestara cuando quería descansar tranquilamente sin que los profesores me molestaran, los guardias me miraran o las doncellas del palacio me estuvieran recordando a cada cinco minutos lo que debía hacer. Ni siquiera Impa me lograba hallar… creo que jamás se lo he mostrado a nadie más. Ni siquiera recuerdo si se lo enseñé a Anny-_ pensó, esperando que su memoria le dijera si le había mostrado el lugar a su amiga.

Sonrió tranquilamente, pensando que lo más probable era que no. Escuchó algo por la ventana, un alboroto que indicaba que ya la estaban buscando. Rió para si misma –_no sé porque siempre me encanta hacer que se preocupen por mí._

Se levantó y cogió el libro abandonado que estaba en la mesa. Le sopló para que el polvo se alejara, dejándole ver el título del libro: "_Las Grandes Travesías por Farcos II"._

_-¿Qué acaso el primer rey de Hyrule y su hijo no tenían cosas mejores que hacer?- _pensó al ver el nombre del autor. Se sentó y comenzó a hojear el libro en tranquilidad, esperando que nadie interrumpiera la lectura de aquel libro.

Dio la vuelta a la hoja con su mano derecha… pudo ver aún la venda en esta. Apartó la mano del libro y miró la mano vendada –Espero que la herida de ellos dos tampoco sea grave. Tuve suerte… o eso dijo el médico.

Cerró los ojos, recordando que había ocurrido después de que sellasen a Ganondorf:

_Aquella extraña luz los había llevado a lugares diferentes, o eso suponía ella, pues no vio a los otros dos. Ahí vio al viejo sabio, acompañado de los demás. –Muy bien hecho, su alteza. Me alegra que todo haya salido bien- le dijo el viejo Rauru. –Pero… creo que es momento de que sepa porque inició de nuevo esto.- fue lo último que escuchó la joven princesa, para después caer desmayada._

_En su mente una serie de recuerdos comenzó a aparecer. Desde que tenía diez años… pero… ¿por qué la joven castaña no aparecía en ninguna de esas memorias? No lo entendía. Vio al pequeño niño con su hada, como el escuchaba su relato en silencio, como aceptaba su encargo, como moría su padre… su transformación en aquel muchacho de nombre Sheik mientras esperaba el momento para volver a ser la joven princesa… todo fue tan de repente que, al principio sintió que era demasiados hechos para un solo instante. _

_Al cabo de que pasaba el tiempo comenzó a entender esas escenas, hasta darse cuenta que antes ella estaba… no lo podía creer… estaba perdidamente enamorada de el Héroe del Tiempo._

_Pero, algo que le había conmovido hasta el alma totalmente era un juramento que Link había hecho… _

Abrió los ojos. –_Después de eso… Link estaba en el Templo del Tiempo dejando la Espada Maestra y me dijo que su pequeña hada volvería a los bosques… y Anny apareció unos momentos después. Volvió a su actitud fría después de eso, y más aún, insiste en estar vagando sin cesar.- _suspiró_ –a veces no la puedo entender. _

El alboroto en su búsqueda continuaba, pero ella ignoraba el ruido, pues había regresado a su lectura.

Desde su escondite podía escuchar perfectamente si alguien entraba o salía de la biblioteca, por lo que escuchó que la puerta de esta se abría. No le dio importancia alguna, nunca le encontrarían.

**£££ooo****£££**

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Había escuchado de los soldados que la princesa se había extraviado de nuevo y le habían pedido su ayuda. Lo más probable es que a Link también. –_Se perfectamente donde se ha ocultado. En mí era en la única persona que confiaba._- pensó mientras se acercaba al librero más oculto. Lo empujó entrando al pasillo. Cerró la entrada de la misma forma que la princesa. Continuó por el pasillo tranquilamente, hasta dar con la puerta de la habitación secreta.

La abrió sin pena alguna, asustando a la princesa. Zelda soltó el libro, se levantó e intentó pensar donde ocultarse. –No hay donde huir. Conozco cada pasadizo de este lugar- dijo Anny con su voz fría.

-Entonces… ¿si te mostré este lugar?- le preguntó.

-La pregunta correcta es: "¿Qué no me haz mostrado de este palacio?"- contestó con cierto sarcasmo Anny. Zelda le miró con cierto recelo, más la muchacha mantenía la expresión severa en su rostro. –Vamos, te necesitan para no se que mierda- le comentó dando la vuelta para volver al pasillo.

La princesa le siguió. Regresaron a la biblioteca, para después salir al pasillo, donde se tomaban caminos diferentes. Zelda la miró de reojo, viendo la venda que cubría con su cabello. –Anny- le comenzó a hablar. –Emm…- le daba cierto miedo cuando ella estaba con esa actitud. La muchacha le volteó a ver esperando su pregunta. Zelda decidió cambiarla.

-¿Por qué a veces hablas con… pues… un… emm…?- Anny le interrumpió.

-¿Con un mal vocabulario?- le completó, apoyándose en una pared de la intersección. Zelda asintió. –Porque es una buena forma de liberarte… además, ¿qué más me da el que me digan que tengo tan mal vocabulario?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah…- contestó con desgane la princesa. –Bueno… nos vemos luego, ¿vale?- le dijo, a lo que Anny solo la miró y se fue por el pasillo contrario.

Llegó a la habitación del trono, donde su audiencia le esperaba. Se estuvo un buen rato escuchando los PROS y CONTRAS del tema que había dado a conocer hacía unos días. Simplemente no escuchaba algunas cosas, pero, había momentos en que ella explicaba el por qué de tal decidir.

Después de unas largas horas de estar escuchando a gente mayor que ella, la audiencia terminó, dando a conocer que su propuesta había sido aceptada. Salió sonriente de la sala del trono.

Ya era de noche. Escuchó ruido fuera del palacio. Se asomó por la puerta a uno de los hermosos jardines. Vio a Link caminando por el jardín. Se decidió a salir.

-Buenas noches- saludó ella. Link se sobresaltó, y volteó a ver donde la princesa.

-Muy buenas noches- le contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Me extraña que ande por estos lugares a esta hora.

-Acabo de salir de una audiencia, y, quise ir a dar un paseo- contestó ella. Miró con tristeza la herida del muchacho.

-Me quitaran esto en un par de semanas- dijo con alegría al darse cuenta de que la princesa miraba la venda.

-Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave- contestó ella.

-Si… el doctor me dijo que si no me hubiera esforzado de más no hubiera perdido tanta sangre, y que la herida sería más pequeña- dijo mirando la venda. Zelda le miró con más tristeza.

-Lo siento… esto ha sido por…-Link la interrumpió.

-No fue tu culpa… fue la mía. Yo fui el estúpido que se confió de más.- Zelda lo miró. Aún se sentía culpable. –Hey, no importa ya. Lo importante es que todo ya está bien.- concluyó con una enorme sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió.

La muchacha rubia se quedó con Link un rato más, esperando poder conocerlo mejor de lo que ya lo conocía.

Pasaron las horas. –Entonces, al final la audiencia accedió, ¿no?- le preguntó.

-Si… me costó bastante convencerles, pero, a partir de la próxima semana, los dos dejarán de ser simples plebeyos. – Link le sonrió con calidez.

-Bueno, si me permites, necesito descansar- dijo Link después de soltar un gran bostezo.

-Adelante- contestó ella. –Además, yo también necesito ir a descansar… la coronación será pronto.

Ambos se despidieron, tomando rumbos diferentes.

Por la ventana que daba a ese mismo jardín estaba la muchacha castaña. Mordía con furia su labio inferior. Se volteó con la pared contraria del pasillo y la golpeó con su puño. –_Maldita sea-_ pensó.

Escuchó pasos, y decidió volver a su habitación.

Pasaron unos días. Link se levantó algo tarde, y, ese día decidió ver como iba su herida. Con tranquilidad se quitó la venda, viendo como la herida ya había cicatrizado un poco, pero, aún estaba un poco abierta. Tomó un ungüento y se lo puso en la herida, para después ponerse la venda.

Salió de su habitación, para poder ir a dar una vuelta por el gran palacio. Vio a la muchacha castaña caminar igual por los pasillos. -¡Eh! ¡Anny!- le llamó. La muchacha le volteó a ver, mostrándole que ya no tenía la gran venda.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella una vez que Link se la alcanzó, para poder continuar caminando.

-Veo que ya no tienes la venda- le comentó.

-Ayer fui con el doctor y me dio un poco de gasa- contestó ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Ya veo. Y… ¿Zelda ya te lo ha comentado?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de pasado mañana?- le preguntó a lo que Link asintió. –Si… pienso que nos está dando demasiada responsabilidad.

-Yo pienso que está haciendo lo correcto. Digo, ella sabe ya lo que hace, después de todo, la sabiduría es uno de sus dones, ¿o no?- Anny suspiró.

-Si tú lo dices… supongo que sí.- concluyó.

Después de que estuvieron conversando por el pasillo, la muchacha dio la vuelta en otro pasillo, para separarse de Link con la excusa de que tenía algo importante que hacer. Link continuó con su recorrido.

**£££ooo£££**

El pueblo estaba de fiesta, pues la coronación de la princesa Zelda se llevaría pronto a cabo. Llevaban días organizando la fiesta y la ceremonia, pero todo estaba listo para esa noche. Los tres muchachos estaban en su propia habitación, esperando el llamado para asistir a la fiesta.

Anny estaba sentada junto a la ventana, viendo como empezaba a anochecer. Volteó de reojo a su cama, donde le habían dejado unas vestimentas bastante lujosas. Era algo parecido a su túnica, pero en realidad era una armadura, aunque no muy pesada para mayor movilidad, unos pantalones claros, botas nuevas y una capa roja. A un lado se encontraban unos guantes de piel que no llegarían a más de sus codos. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a las vestimentas. Las miró con desgane y suspiró.

Tomó la armadura y los pantalones y optó por vestirse. Salió de su vestidor con las prendas nuevas. No le pesaban. Tomó la capa y la puso en la armadura para que no cayera, se puso las botas y se ajustó el cinturón antes de ponerse los guantes. Se sentó frente a su espejo y se miró. –_Valla, no se ve tan mal-_ pensó.

El muchacho rubio terminó de vestirse con la armadura verde, muy parecida a la de la muchacha castaña, solo que en lugar de azul, era verde. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y se dejó caer para terminar acostado, mirando al techo de la habitación. Suspiró. –Espero que, todo marche bien esta noche- se dijo a si mismo.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, y abrió. –Es hora- le dijo un soldado.

-Muy bien- contestó él, para volver rápido a su habitación y se recogió perfectamente el cabello, claro dejando sus mechones que acostumbraba. Tomó su gorro verde y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Se sonrió y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo vio a la muchacha castaña salir de su cuarto. La alcanzó. –Y bien- le comenzó a decir- ¿qué tal me veo?- le preguntó.

-Link… ¿no falta la capa de eso?- le preguntó, a lo que el muchacho se percató de lo cierto.

-Je je, gracias por recordármelo; espera aquí, no tardo- le pidió. La muchacha suspiró y se recargó en la pared.

El muchacho salió con una capa gris. –Ahora si, podemos irnos- le comentó a lo que comenzaron a caminar directo a la entrada principal del gran palacio.

La princesa estaba en su habitación, sumamente nerviosa. Traía su armadura, como acostumbraba, su vestido de color rosa con blanco y sus guantes. Ahora no traía la tiara. Tenía el pelo suelto y esperaba que le dijeran que debía ir ya. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, para tratar de distraerse.

La puerta resonó a lo que ella dijo un simple: -"pase"- para encontrarse con un soldado.

-Ya es momento, alteza- dijo el joven soldado mientras hacía una reverencia. La princesa se levantó de la silla y sacó de su cuello el collar que tenían los miembros de la familia real: un collar de oro con el Símbolo de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

Salió directo a donde una pequeña tropa le esperaba. Comenzaron a caminar, para comenzar a adentrarse en el jardín del castillo, donde el pueblo esperaba ansioso a su próximo gobernante. En cuanto la gente vio a la princesa, comenzó a gritar de emoción, hasta que la princesa llegó a un pequeño altar que se había puesto en el exterior.

Se sentó en el trono. El silencio se hizo en el jardín. Un monje que provenía del Templo del Tiempo fue el encargado de dirigir la coronación.

En cuanto, la corona de la reina tocó su cabeza, los aldeanos volvieron a gritar de alegría. Todo iba perfecto. La, ahora, reina Zelda se levantó de su trono e hizo una seña de silencio, la cual todos acataron.

-Es claro que- comenzó a hablar –todo saben que ha pasado en nuestro reino. Mi padre, el antiguo rey fue asesinado y nuestra tierra cayó en manos de la oscuridad.

Yo no supe como reaccionar al principio de esto, y simplemente no pude hacer nada. Pero, hubo dos almas valientes que se encargaron de traer la paz de nuevo a este reino. Dos almas jóvenes que, espero (si no les molesta a ninguno de ustedes, mi pueblo) quiero nombrar como caballeros de la Familia Real.

El silencio se creo en el lugar, para después unos aplausos comenzaran a sonar. Zelda sonrió, haciendo dos señas a los muchachos para que subieran donde ella. Ambos se arrodillaron frente a ella agachando la cabeza. Se le entregó a la princesa una espada, con la cual nombró a los muchachos lo que merecían. –Los declaro, desde ahora, Caballeros de la Familia Real.

Ambos alzaron la mirada. Después de devolver la espada a sus vasallos, recibió una caja de terciopelo, la cual abrió, descubriendo dos collares iguales al que ella portaba, con el mismo símbolo y del mismo metal.

Los colocó en el cuello de ambos. –Levántese- les susurró, una vez que la joven Zelda terminaba de colocarle su collar a Anny. Así lo hicieron, para voltear a donde los aldeanos, que los recibieron con una gran alegría.

**£££ooo£££**

Todos los miembros de honor que habían sido invitados a la coronación bailaban en el gran Salón, y alguno que otro se acercaba a la reina para conversar con ella respecto a la dedición que había tomado. Hubo un momento en que al fin la dejaron sola. Se levantó de su trono y se acercó a donde vio al muchacho rubio, sentado mirando aún su collar.

-Veo que te estás aburriendo un poco- le comentó Zelda.

-Si… esto nunca ha sido lo mío- contestó Link. –Todas la doncellas que me han pedido que baile con ellas terminan furiosas con migo por que siempre las piso- dijo con cierta pena.

-Ya veo, yo tampoco soy muy buena para esto- concluyó, con una gran sonrisa, la cual Link contestó con otra.

La muchacha castaña se encontraba en un segundo piso, viendo desde un rincón el baile. Siempre le aburrían ese tipo de eventos. Se dio la vuelta y salio a la terraza que se encontraba en ese piso. Se apoyó en la pared y miró al cielo nocturno.

-_Siempre le dije a mi padre que, me daba más miedo la gente que cualquier otra criatura- _pensó. –_Después de todo, son impredecible, y nunca sabes que sorpresa te traerán, pero, a veces esas sorpresas pueden ser positivas. –_ sonrió para si misma, mirando el cielo. Bajó un momento la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su collar. Volvió a levantar la mirada. Una extraña constelación estaba en el cielo: el símbolo de las diosas, la trifuerza. –_Como cada nueve años, esta constelación aparece. Apareció cuando nací, un día antes de mi noveno cumpleaños, y, ahora, dos semanas antes de mi décimo octavo. Siempre aparecerás para mí, ¿o no?- _pensó.

Se quedó ahí, mirando el cielo, esperando que, al fin, su vida diera el giro que esperaba y le permitiera continuar. Continuar al frente sin miedo a saber que sus seres queridos corrían peligro. Sonrió. El destino era su enemigo, y su arma era su fuerza, así que, no importa que venga hacia ella… jamás se rendirá.

**£££ooo£££**

**Se ve a Anny mirando a todos lados Chanfle… si lo lee Dialirvi… estoy muerta o-o… Wueno… perdonen mi epílogo… todo feo -.-UU. La verdad, no tuve muchas ideas muy concretas, pero, las que tenía las plasmé, y pues, como en dos semanas ya tengo exámenes (quiero mi Wii TT) tenía que terminar esto… sin más… dejen reviews y chequen lo que hay como siguiente capi XD!**


	21. Capítulo Extra w

Terminó de escribir el último párrafo y los agradecimientos. Cerró el archivo de Word, se estiró, se levantó y se recostó en su cama de lado, abrazando su almohada.

- ¡¡¡Terminé!!! ¡En verdad no puedo creer que terminé w !- dijo contenta. Entonces escuchó a alguien respirar y que caminaba por su cuarto. –o-o… emm…- identificó el cabello castaña, las orejas hylian y sus ropas que ella había imaginado. –Oo… estoy viendo cosas- dijo tallándose los ojos castaños. Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero ahora la extraña que hacía parecer que se miraba en el espejo, exepto por las orejas y por las ropas… a sí, y que era mayor que ella. -¬¬…- la muchacha hylian la miró indiferente. La chica se levantó de la cama. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera roja que no tenía abrochada; bajo, llevaba una playera negra con el símbolo de: "The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time". Si… Anny.

-Y…- comenzó a decir la pequeña Anny. -¿Tú eres…?- la muchacha alta se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-o.o… ¬¬X ¿cómo no puedes recordar al personaje qué haz creado?- dijo con cierta molestia.

-o-o… ¡oh! n-n! Anny-chan - contestó ella, recordando su creación. –Pero… o.o ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sin entender.

-Pues… yo estaba en su imaginación, pero, como ha terminado el fic… ya no tengo que hacer ú//ú- dijo con vergüenza.

-Mmmm…. Ese es un gran problema- dijo pensativa Anny.

-Aparte del hecho de que usted no puede tener el mismo nombre que yo- dijo la antigua guerrera.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Serás Lyn-chan! w !!- dijo con ternura.

La ahora llamada Lyn-chan vio a Anny de manera extraña. –Emm… Anny-sama- dijo Lyn-chan. -¿Qué es lo que desea que haga para usted?- le preguntó.

-Primero que nada… deja el formalismo ¬¬- le indicó.

-Si, Anny- sama. –Anny suspiró.

-Para que lo intento -.-…Bueno… como quieras. u-u- dijo con desgane. Pero recuperó su buen humor. –Primero que nada… vamos a cambiarte de atuendo.- dijo señalando sus ropas.

Se acercó a su armario, sacó un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul sin manga, junto con un par de tenis. Se los extendió.

-o-o… Emm…

-¬¬ Qué nunca habías visto un pantalón de mezclilla??- dijo Anny con molestia.

-No XD!- dijo con cierta gracia, para después regresar a su típica expresión.

-¬¬XX Solo póntelo- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

15 minutos después…

-¡Mujer! ¡Yo jamás me tardo demasiado en vestirme y menos en cambiarme! ¬¬X- dijo Anny gritando a la puerta.

-Emm… llevo rato lista- dijo abriendo la puerta – pero usted nunca me dijo que le avisara que ya estaba lista.- se defendió Lyn.

-o.o… ¬¬ se le llama sentido común, "baka"

-¬¬… preferiría el insulto en español porque eso lo puedo tomar como muchas cosas.

-Tonta n-n

-¬¬… -.-…

-nn

-¬¬XX

-Ya… chale con las caritas u.u. Más habla, menos caritas. –se aclara la garganta y voltea al lector. –Se preguntarán: ¿qué mierda es esto? (si… la grosera es su servilleta XD!) Wueno…

-Esto es un pequeño espacio de estupidez que…

-Se me ocurrió para que conozcan el origen de Lyn-chan… quien espero ya no me interrumpa ¬¬.

-Lo siento…

-Bueno… básicamente, una servidora tiene dos caras, la que muchos de ustedes conocen en Internet: "Anny-chan", y, mi otra cara (que ya muchos desconocen) es mi lado algo frívolo y reservado, en este caso "Lyn-chan".

Es por eso que, basándome en parte de mi otra cara y en parte de la mía (de ahí el físico y las groserías XP) nació la Anny que ustedes conocieron en este fic. A veces, hablo con migo misma, por lo que puedo decir que converso con Lyn-chan, y así, mientras que Anny demuestra mi lado loco y alegre, que a veces se vuelve estúpido, lo compensa Lyn, mi lado frívolo y que… cuando me enojo sale y explota con todo… y a veces quiero matar a medio mundo o-o.

-¡Hey! ¡Van a creer que soy una asesina!

-Ellos no necesitan imaginar eso ¬¬… ya mataste a tu amigo.

-Usted fue!

-Ne! Yo no tenía la espada en la mano –w-

-¬¬x… -.-… ya para que me enojo… es cierto.

-Wueno… como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran, quiero recordarles que si, a veces ven a Lyn en mi lugar es porque es el lado de mi ser que está escribiendo n-n.

-Sin más… nos despedimos de ustedes.

-Esperando no haberles aburrido n-n

-Y que sigan leyendo lo que esta

-Loca y extraña autora XD

-Llega a escribir -.-U

Anny mira a Lyn -¿qué?- le pregunta. Anny sacó unos lentes rectangulares y se los entregó. Lyn se los puso sin protestar.

-Listo! Ahora si eres Lyn-chan! XD!

-o.o…-.-U…


	22. Final alternativo

**El Poder de la Trifuerza**

**Final Alternativo.**

Comenzaron a escuchar algo que, hizo que olvidaran el dolor. –Y las tres sangres en combinación sobre el Altar del Tiempo… ¡Harán que la puerta entre los dos mundos se abran!- los tres miraron la escena petrificados.

Observaron como la sangre que estaba en la daga se escurría en el Altar. La puerta del Tiempo parecía cerrarse, la Trifuerza dorada que había estado marcada desaparecía, y, una nueva puerta aparecía, con un símbolo totalmente diferente, y esta se abría lentamente, mientras, una luz blanca y negra salía de esta puerta, que se había vuelto a cerrar al instante, y se apoderaba del cuerpo del antiguo amigo de Anny.

Este comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, quedando más alto, vistiendo las ropas que el gran Ganondorf alguna vez había portado, sus ojos se volvían rojos, su cabello cambiaba de color y se alargaba, y su piel se volvía más morena, demostrando que lo peor había ocurrido … Ganondorf había resucitado.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Link- habló con su áspera voz.

-Lo mismo puedo decir- contestó el muchacho rubio, con frialdad, levantándose y mirando al nuevo Ganondorf.

Ambas mujeres no comprendían el por qué de esas palabras. Lo miraron con intriga, pero él simplemente ignoró sus miradas, mientras desenvainaba la Espada Maestra. Ganondorf rió al ver la espada. -¿Crees que me podrás vencer aún con esa cosa?- le dijo señalando vulgarmente la espada.

Link lo miro sin comprender. ¿Por qué se reía si esa espada había marcado su fin una vez?

-Hay Link- dijo con cierta arrogancia. -¿Crees que podrás tocarme con esa espada? ¿No recuerdas como fue la última vez que nos enfrentamos?- Link lo miró, tratando de recordar… ¿qué era dif…?

-Las Flechas de la Luz- susurró.

-Exactamente. Esa maldita luz me deshizo alguna vez, pero, ya no… porque ahora no fue su alteza quien te guió, no fue quien lo planeó… no fue quien creo lo que necesitabas para poder vencerme- le sonrió con maldad. Link se quedó petrificado…

Acaso… ¿ahí quedaría el destino del reino? No… algún milagro debía ocurrir… cerró los ojos esperando hallar alguna respuesta.

_-Recuerdo… que yo había logrado conseguir las flechas de fuego y de hielo… y al final, antes de la batalla decisiva, Zelda me mostró como crear las de luz, pero, ahora no sé como, pues era un objeto mágico que ella había creado…-_ miró a las dos jóvenes, que no tenía idea de que hablaban. –_La princesa no ha recordado nada…-_ mordió su labio inferior, ¿qué haría ahora?

Miró a la muchacha castaña. Ella estaba más confundida aún. Todo estaba perdido…

Soltó la espada, resonando en el interior del Templo, y de dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos, viendo el suelo.

-Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que quitarles sus fragmentos de la Trifuerza- dijo, volteando a ver a Anny. Se percató de la mirada que le mandaba el hombre, soltó la herida que sostenía, mostrando la larga cortada, y que comenzaba a salir más sangre de esta, la cual se escurría en su rostro.

La muchacha se levantó del suelo con torpeza, pues, aquel hombre ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Lo miró con miedo, pues él la veía con demasiada ansia, pero, ¿ansia de qué?

Anny solo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero, a los tres pasos, la pared no le permitía moverse más. El hombre se acercó más a ella, y le mostraba a la muchacha todo su intimidante tamaño. La muchacha elevó la mirada para verle a la cara. Estaba más que paralizada, estaba petrificada.

Vio como elevaba su mano, pensó que la golpearía, por lo que cerró los ojos, pero, en lugar de sentir dolor, sintió una caricia en su rostro. Sentía la mano áspera, y de nuevo abrió los ojos, viendo al nuevo gerudo. –No puedo creer que- comenzó a decir Ganondorf –esta joven tan hermosa haya decidido ir por el camino de la guerra. –la muchacha le miró con desagrado ante tanto la caricia como las palabras.

-¿Qué insinúas?- le preguntó con molestia, mientras quitaba la mano del hombre de su cara con fuerza.

-Que todos que toman este cruel camino… mueren de esa manera- dijo tomándola de la barbilla. Rió cínicamente, a lo que la muchacha lo miró sin entender –ahora comprendo porque el anterior dueño de este cuerpo, te amaba- concluyó, sin quitarle la mirada de su rostro.

La muchacha se libero del agarre del hombre, corriendo en dirección a donde Zelda, a quien cogió de la mano derecha con su mano izquierda, forzándola a levantarse, y a correr a la entrada del templo. Anny sintió un cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, pero creyó que era del miedo.

-¿Crees que podrás escaparte así de fácil?- escuchó la voz del gerudo. La puerta del Templo se había cerrado y sabía no se podría abrir. Soltó la mano de la princesa y el cosquilleo en su mano izquierda paró. Escucharon ambas como se acercaba a ellas Ganondorf.

Tomó a la muchacha castaña por el cuello, levantándola del piso. Anny intentó todo lo posible porque la soltara. Puso ambas manos sobre la mano que apretaba su cuello, y de nuevo, aquel cosquilleo estaba en su mano izquierda. Al parecer él también lo había sentido, por lo que la lanzó con brusquedad.

La muchacha se estrelló con el altar. Se trató de levantar, pero le faltaba aire. Comenzó a toser e intentó que aire entrara bien a sus pulmones. El muchacho rubio se acercó a ella -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza. Link se levantó, y le extendió su mano izquierda para que se levantara.

Por tercera vez ahí estaba el cosquilleo. Soltó la mano de él.

-Link… Zelda puede estar en peligro- le dijo con voz casi inaudible y entrecortada, pues aún le costaba respirar.

Link volteó, tomó su espada, listo para golpear. –_Yo se lo prometí una vez- _pensó Link dispuesto a atacar a Ganondorf_ –que siempre seré el Héroe del Tiempo- _saltó con la espada en alto, tal vez, podría llegar matarlo en ese momento_ – No importa cuando… no importa dónde… en nombre de Hyrule y tuyo, princesa Zelda… _¡Yo pelearé!- gritó para golpearle con fuerza –_porque yo, princesa Zelda,…-_ Ganondorf hizo un rápido movimiento, y el muchacho no se percató, hasta que sintió un golpe de lleno en el estomago por parte del puño del gerudo. –_Porque yo…-_ el muchacho perdió la conciencia totalmente en el suelo del Templo, alejado de Ganondorf.

Zelda reaccionó y se levantó, corriendo en dirección de la muchacha castaña que ya había logrado recuperarse. Los tres que poseían su fragmento estaban separados, y sin darse cuenta, su puntos formaban un triángulo… la Trifuerza resonó en cada uno de su poseedores, marcando el Triángulo sagrado, resonando con más fuerza su fragmento en mano de cada uno.

Link abrió los ojos, y sintió el cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, y sin levantarse, miró la escena desde el suelo. Tenía que ocurrírsele un plan. Cerca vio a la pequeña hada en el suelo aún. –H_ay demasiada oscuridad para ella-_ pensó. Vio la larga herida de su brazo. –_Las heridas jamás me han detenido… he sufrido peores que esta. No me quedaré en el suelo, viendo como las puede lastimar, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?-_ el muchacho estaba confundido. Cerró los ojos para pensar en alguna idea. Nada… su mente estaba en blanco, parecía el fin… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Solo… ¿esperar?

Anny miró como en mano de los tres un triángulo se dibujaba. Sintió algo en su mano izquierda, que había comenzado como un cosquilleo y ahora era un dolor insoportable. Le quemaba la mano, tanto que la obligó a quitarse el guante. Miró perfectamente como algo aparecía en su mano. La Sagrada trifuerza se había pintado sobre su mano, pero… ¿por qué en ella? Una vocecilla sonó en su mente: _Solo… sacrificio… luz._ ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No lo había comprendido.

El hombre gerudo se dio cuenta de aquello. Se acercó a ella, quitó a la princesa con brusquedad, y cogió a la muchacha con fuerza del brazo izquierdo. –Lo sabía- le dijo acercando su mano a la de ella.

Link se levanto al ver las agresiones contra ambas muchachas. -¡Hey! ¡Tú pelea es conmigo!- le gritó Link. El hombre soltó a Anny, y volteó a donde Link. Sacó una espada y volteó donde el muchacho rubio. Se abalanzó contra Link, quién parecía preparado.

La lucha inició, cada uno lanzando golpes contra el otro a diestra y siniestra, pero sin tocarse mucho. Continuaron así. El hombre de las tinieblas golpeó en un momento a Link tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra la pared.

El muchacho se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pues se percató que Ganondorf volvería a atacarlo. Levantó tanto su escudo como su espada, para no recibir un daño fuerte. De nuevo se estampó con la pared y calló al suelo. Desde el mismo suelo comenzó a girar a otro lado para salir del encierre del gerudo. Se levantó, aventando su escudo, pues este comenzaba a volverse inútil y un peso extra que le estorbaba.

Y de nuevo lo vio al asecho. Link se quitó una vez que lo vio acercarse demasiado. ¡PAF! Se estrelló el gerudo contra la pared, pues corría a una velocidad alta que no pudo frenar. De nuevo volteó donde Link.

Comenzaron a pelear frente a frente. Sus espadas chocaban, provocando un enorme estruendo en el interior del Templo. –Dime una cosa Link- comenzó a hablar Ganondorf. El muchacho dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe del gerudo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Link con molestia, mientras de nuevo comenzaba el estruendo de las espadas.

-¿Qué es lo qué te hace tan fuerte y valiente?- le preguntó mientras lanzaba de nuevo un fuerte ataque. Link apenas si lo esquivó, por lo que recibió una cortada en la mano derecha. Se alejó del gerudo.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que te lo diré?- contestó Link, moviendo su mano derecha, para recuperar el control de esta. Tomó con ambas manos su espada.

Ganondorf golpeó con su espada una parte de la pared del Templo, cortando un gran pedazo de roca, que cogió con ambas manos. –He pensado darte un obsequio- comenzó a decir mientas mantenía la roca sobre su cabeza con sus manos.

-¿En serio? No debiste molestarte- contestó Link con cierto sarcasmo, preparándose para esquivar la gran roca que era obvio que le lanzaría.

-Si…- comenzó a decir, mientras lanzaba la roca con todas sus fuerzas al techo del Templo -¡La más grande desesperación!- la roca se estrelló en el techo, que comenzó a soltar aún más escombros; su blanco: Zelda y Anny. Las dos jóvenes vieron como caían las rocas hacia ellas. Link intentó ir a ayudarles, pero Ganondorf se interpuso. –Vamos, empieza mostrándome toda tu furia, y termina suplicándome el perdón de tu vida - concluyó mientras solo permitía ver la escena.

Anny miró las rocas caer -_¿Así terminará todo? ¿Así acabaran nuestras vidas? ¿Aplastadas por el techo del Templo? No… ella debe de asumir una gran responsabilidad, y yo me juré proteger a la Familia Real-_ pensó. Sintió un frío intenso en su brazo izquierdo, y, ahí miró, la marca que le habían dejado las brujas. Alzó su brazo con ayuda del derecho, abrió su mano que tenía en puño, y, una enorme capa de hielo las cubrió. A pesar del dolor que aún tenía de la extraña aparición de la Trifuerza en su mano, pudo cumplir su promesa.

La gruesa capa de hielo resistió todo lo que se le fue lanzado, y seguí en pie.

Link suspiró de alivio. Ganondorf lo volvió a atacar, terminando contra otra pared. –_Es inútil todo lo que le hago-_ pensó. –_Si tan solo, pudiera recuperar las flechas de luz.-_ sentía su derrota cerca. ¿Ya que podía hacer? Solo… ¿ceder y perder? ¿Dejarse morir?

La muchacha castaña vio que Link había dejado de atacar a Ganondorf. Podría matarlo si Link no se movía. Cogió ambas espadas, y cuando Ganondorf estuvo apunto de darle un golpe mortal con su espada a Link, la muchacha castaña se interpuso con las espadas en alto, deteniendo el ataque.

Link alzó la mirada viendo a la muchacha. Las espadas de Ganondorf y Anny estaban aún juntas. Alguno de los cedería ante la fuerza del otro. El gerudo comenzó a susurrarle algo, que hacía que empezara a ceder ante la fuerza del hombre. Entonces, ahí recordó que ese hombre no era su amigo, si no un maldito que quería destruir todo lo que había en el mundo.

Medio soltó la espada que sostenía en su mano izquierda, volteando la palma de esta hacía Ganondorf. El sello que tenía marcado en su brazo brilló, soltando hielo en el rostro del Gerudo, dándole la oportunidad a Anny de quitárselo de encima.

Volteó donde Link -¿Qué pasa contigo? –le gritó molesta. -¡Te pudo haber matado!- continuó con el mismo tono de voz. Del muchacho no hubo respuesta alguna. Tomó la mano izquierda de él y le mostró el Triángulo. -¿Vez esto?- Link no entendió para que le quería mostrar. La miró a los ojos –Esto demuestra que eres el único que puede vencerle- le dijo.

Link quería decirle que simplemente era imposible. La muchacha se levantó y volteó donde el gerudo, que ya había podido quitarse de encima el hielo. La muchacha le lanzó una capa más de hielo, necesitaba hacer reflexionar a Link.

Volteó de nuevo a ver al muchacho. –Link…

-Simplemente es imposible- le interrumpió. -¡Todo está perdido!- le gritó.

-Llegaste con mucha confianza hasta aquí, y ahora me dices que es imposible. Valla Héroe que escogieron- dijo ella con molestia.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta del regreso del gerudo. Tomó a la muchacha por el cuello. –Tú me estás comenzando a desesperar- dijo, mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-¡Tu lucha es conmigo!- gritó Link. -¡Déjala fuera de esto!- insistió.

Con su mano libre golpeó a Link hasta lanzarlo cerca de la princesa. Ganondorf sacó otra espada que tenía guardada. Lo primero que hizo a la muchacha fue golpearla contra la pared más cercana que tenía. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras que unas gotas de sangre salpicaban el rostro del gerudo. Después, la lanzó contra la pared contraria, con la misma fuerza. La muchacha intentó levantarse, pero le fue inútil. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Ganondorf estuviera frente a ella. Se agachó lo suficiente pasa estar a la altura de ella de pie. De nuevo la cogió por el cuello. -¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras la levantaba por el cuello.

De nuevo escuchó la vocecilla: _Solo tú… lograrán… luz. _Seguía sin entender nada.

La muchacha intentaba librarse del agarre, pero simplemente no podía. –Ya no me eres útil de ninguna forma- le dijo al oído. –Así que, ¿para qué mantenerte aquí? Podría bien haber sacrificado tu vida, pero, pensamos que cooperarías, y me he dado cuenta de que como no cederás, el único camino que tienes ahora, es el de la muerte- concluyó.

Sacó su espada, poniendo la punta de esta en el vientre de la muchacha. Aún no la atacaba, solo quería causarle temor. Comenzó a introducir la espada en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Anny cogió la mano derecha con la que estaba clavando la espada. El ardor de nuevo comenzó, pero no le importaba eso ya, pues si no detenía a ese hombre, la mataría.

Estaba perdiendo fuerzas por la falta de aire. Ahí comenzó a sentir como el metal frío entraba por su cuerpo. Primero de manera lenta, y terminó de manera rápida, atravesándola. La punta de la espada se veía del otro lado de su cuerpo. No pudo ni sentir el daño. Sintió que algo de sabor metálico se dirigía a su boca. La abrió, y sangre brotó. Ganondorf sacó la espada con brusquedad, dejando el cuerpo de la muchacha que cayera solo al suelo. Una vez más la vocecilla habló… y el mensaje lo escuchó completo: _Solo el sacrificio de tu vida podrán regresar la luz a este reino en desgracia… haz tomado lo que no te pertenece, y lograrás regresarlo al morir. No es un castigo, es la bendición de las Diosas._

Link y Zelda miraban sin poder hacer nada. Zelda simplemente no sabría que hacer y Link apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe anterior. Vieron horrorizados la escena. Por los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. El muchacho se levantó como pudo, y cogió la Espada Maestra. La princesa se levantó también, dispuesta a ir a cuidar a su amiga.

El muchacho intentó atacar a Ganondorf por detrás, intento en vano. Ganondorf comenzó a luchar contra él de nueva cuenta.

La princesa se hincó junto al cuerpo de la muchacha. Se encontraba sentada recargada contra el muro del Templo. La princesa no sabía que decir. Anny con las pocas energías que le quedaban se levantó. Sentía como la sangre salía de su cuerpo. Pero… ¿ese golpe no debió terminar con ella? Entonces… solo ella podría destruirse así misma… eso haría.

Zelda se levantó -¿Anny? ¡Espera! ¡Deja que sane esa herida!- la muchacha no se lo permitió. Cogió la mano de la princesa, y luego, la miró a los ojos. La princesa vio el rostro de la muchacha rubia totalmente sucio y cubierto por un poco de sangre.

-Tengo que hacer lo mejor para este reino y… tú sabrás que hacer- le dijo. Zelda la miró sin entender.

Anny tomó una de sus armas, dispuesta a hacer lo que debía…

Levantó la espada hasta lo más que pudo con sus dos manos, para, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba atravesar su cuerpo con la espada. Todo fue tan rápido… que no supo que pasó.

Sintió el metal de la espada en su cuerpo. Escupió sangre, para después dejarse caer. La princesa gritó horrorizada. -¡¿Por qué lo haz hecho!?- gritó la princesa, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Link vio como la muchacha rubia comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Tal distracción le provocó desventaja. Ganondorf lo atacó con fuerza. Se estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

Estaba ya agotado. –_Será que-_ pensó -_¿aquí terminará todo? ¿Aquí quedará Hyrule?-_ el muchacho perdió el conocimiento… acaso… en verdad… ¿ahí quedaría Hyrule…?

La princesa volteó a su amiga que, aparentemente seguía aún con vida. Sacó la espada del vientre de la muchacha que veía el techo con una sonrisa. -¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento así?!- le gritó.

-Porque… con esto, ustedes salvarán este lugar.- comentó lentamente, antes de ser cubierta por el manto de la muerte.

La princesa siguió derramando lágrimas.

Ganondorf se acercó a donde la princesa. Zelda tomó la espada de la muchacha castaña. -¡Aléjate!- le gritó.

-No pudo aguantar su propio dolor, y decidió quitarse la vida. Que tonta… pero, ahora, podré deshacerme de los poseedores de los otros fragmentos.- Zelda le miró impactada.

El gerudo con su espada estuvo a punto de matarla, pero, una extraña luz apareció suscitando que Ganondorf se alejara. La princesa vio un extraño fantasma frente a ella. –Lamento, no poder haberte dicho nada- le habló el fantasma de su amiga; Zelda estaba increíblemente impactada. –"El sacrificio de mi alma era para darte a cambio"- comenzó a decirle –"la luz que necesitan para detenerlo"- concluyó, entregándole un cajac con unas flechas doradas. –"Es tu turno de demostrar tu poder"- se despidió antes de desaparecer, junto con la luz que había creado.

La princesa corrió lejos de Ganondorf, para ir donde Link, que se estaba comenzando a levantar. –Link- le habló. –Necesito tu arco- le dijo. El muchacho rubio le miró extrañado, pero, le entregó el arco.

La princesa sacó una de las flechas doradas y la lanzó en dirección del gerudo, quien logró esquivarla por pura suerte. Link vio que, cuando la flecha se estrelló contra una de las paredes del templo, una luz apareció.

-_Pero… ¿cómo? _– se preguntó. Vio el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha castaña_. –Ella era el sacrificio de la luz_- pensó, para después, comenzar a prepararse para cuando la princesa lanzara el siguiente ataque

La princesa lanzó varias flechas sin dar en su objetivo, hasta que, una al final, dio en el pecho del gerudo. Link no lo dudó más, y se lanzó a donde la flecha seguía clavada, y clavó la espada en ese mismo punto, dándole así, fin a su existencia.

Aquella puerta que se había abierto anteriormente se volvió abrir con una magia de colores… los sabios. El alma de Ganondorf fue encerrada de nuevo en el Mundo Oscuro. Un haz de luz los cubrió a los dos, mostrándoles que, todo había terminado…

Comenzaron a escuchar agua a su alrededor. Abrieron sus ojos lentamente, descubriendo una habitación enorme, muy semejante a la habitación de los sabios. La princesa y el guerrero no se percataron que continuaban apretando la mano del otro. –Link- le llamó; él le volteó a ver. -¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó insegura.

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo- contestó el muchacho, mirando a su alrededor, para poder encontrar algo que se le hiciera familiar.

-Veo lo confundidos que están- se escuchó una tercera voz… la voz de Anny. La buscaron con la mirada.

La vieron a lo lejos; tenía su cabello suelto, parecía no tener heridas y vestía una túnica dorada. Les sonrió a ambos. –Anny… tú- comenzó a hablar la princesa.

-No digas nada, líder los sabios, pues, deberías saberlo- le dijo con una voz firme. La princesa y el joven guerrero la miraron sin comprender; ella comenzó a reír.

-Ganondorf era la oscuridad, Link fue el elegido para combatirlo, Zelda es la séptima sabia, y yo- comenzó a decir mirándolos.

-¿Qué? No me dirás que ahora también eres una sabia- dijo Link. La muchacha castaña rió de nuevo.

-Ganondorf antes de ser sellado gritaba si era una Diosa, y ahora dicen que soy sabia… temo que no es ninguna. Parece que, en realidad yo soy la Protectora de la Luz. Cuando la luz sea necesitada, solo el sacrificio del alma de la protectora de la luz logrará crear las flechas que usaron en este enfrentamiento. –les comentó. –La última vez que se enfrentaron, alguien ya se había sacrificado, pero, ahora, para que esta vez reaparecieran, era necesario un nuevo sacrificio- concluyó con la misma firmeza.

-Entonces… ya no volverás- habló la princesa.

-Exacto- dijo la joven castaña. –Pero, ahora, todo regresará a la normalidad, y podrán continuar con sus vidas. Aquí es, cuando nuestros caminos se separan- concluyó, antes de que una cegadora luz los envolviera. Solo escucharon un último mensaje: -Nos volveremos a ver cuando nuestros caminos, vuelvan a ser uno solo…

**£££ooo£££**

La princesa veía al cielo nocturno a través de su ventana. Estaba esperando que su amiga estuviera feliz y en paz. Ya había sufrido en vida, y ahora recibiría la recompensa por tanto dolor. Escuchó el sonar de la puerta. –Pase- contestó, entrando un soldado a la habitación de la princesa.

-Ya es hora, su majestad- expresó el soldado. Zelda asintió. Salió de la habitación, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido; ya habían pasado dos meses… dos meses donde pudo conocer mejor a ese joven rubio que, en muy poco tiempo le había cautivado su corazón, y ahora solo él era el dueño de este. Miró su mano derecha, donde el guante le cubría su blanca piel. Sabía que debajo de este, se encontraba marcada aún la trifuerza.

Salió directo a donde una pequeña tropa le esperaba. Comenzaron a caminar, para comenzar a adentrarse en el jardín del castillo, donde el pueblo esperaba ansioso a su próximo gobernante. En cuanto la gente vio a la princesa, comenzó a gritar de emoción, hasta que la princesa llegó a un pequeño altar que se había puesto en el exterior.

Se sentó en el trono. El silencio se hizo en el jardín. Un monje que provenía del Templo del Tiempo fue el encargado de dirigir la coronación.

En cuanto, la corona de la reina tocó su cabeza, los aldeanos volvieron a gritar de alegría. Todo iba perfecto. La, ahora, reina Zelda se levantó de su trono e hizo una seña de silencio, la cual todos acataron.

-Es claro que- comenzó a hablar –todo saben que ha pasado en nuestro reino. Mi padre, el antiguo rey fue asesinado y nuestra tierra cayó en manos de la oscuridad.

Yo no supe como reaccionar al principio de esto, y simplemente no pude hacer nada. Pero, hubo dos almas valientes que se encargaron de traer la paz de nuevo a este reino. Dos almas jóvenes… una de esas almas se perdió por lograr salvar a nuestro reino… el alma de una querida amiga para mí…

También, un joven guerrero se dispuso a ayudar a nuestro reino sin desear nada a cambio, pero, yo pienso que, este muchacho merece una recompensa; es por ello que él se convertirá en el Primer Caballero de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

Link apareció, algo nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Un soldado lo empujó, para que caminara donde Zelda. Cuando llego donde ella, esta le susurró al oído: -"Arrodíllate"- cosa que Link hizo. La ahora reina tomó una espada entre sus manos y la apoyó con los hombros de Link.

-Haz logrado traer la paz a nuestro reino, y el pueblo de este lugar deberá reconocerte como el Héroe que eres; es por ello que, yo, Reina de Hyrule, te nombro Primer Caballero de la Familia Real de Hyrule.- el muchacho alzó la mirada a donde la reina.

Después de devolver la espada a sus vasallos, recibió una caja de terciopelo, la cual abrió, mostrando que en su interior se encontraba un collar de oro con el símbolo de la Familia Real de Hyrule. –Y con esto, demostrarás tu relación con la Familia Real- concluyó, mientras ponía el collar en el cuello de Link. –Levántate- le susurró una vez que le había puesto el collar. Así lo hizo, para después voltear donde el pueblo que comenzaba a gritar de emoción. Ambos jóvenes miraban a todo el pueblo.

Entre la gente ambos vislumbraron algo que no creían… una túnica dorada… no era posible… ¿o si? Se tallaron los ojos, para después no encontrar a la persona con esa túnica.

**£££ooo£££**

Todos los miembros de honor que habían sido invitados a la coronación bailaban en el gran Salón, y alguno que otro se acercaba a la reina para conversar con ella respecto a la dedición que había tomado. Hubo un momento en que al fin la dejaron sola. Se levantó de su trono y se acercó a donde vio al muchacho rubio, sentado mirando aún su collar.

-Veo que te estás aburriendo un poco- le comentó Zelda.

-Si… esto nunca ha sido lo mío- contestó Link. –Todas la doncellas que me han pedido que baile con ellas terminan furiosas con migo por que siempre las piso- dijo con cierta pena.

-Ya veo, yo tampoco soy muy buena para esto- concluyó, con una gran sonrisa, la cual Link contestó con otra.

-Zelda- le habló el muchacho, a lo que ella volteó a verlo. -¿Viste lo mismo que yo hace un rato?- le preguntó.

-Si te refieres a la persona con esa túnica… si- habló la ahora reina –me sorprendí demasiado. Tal vez solo lo alucinamos… tal vez, la extrañamos demasiado. –concluyó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar a una puerta que daba a un jardín.

-Si… era una buena amiga… yo la quería como si fuera mi hermana pequeña… pero, ella tomó esa decisión, y debemos respetarla. A ella no le gustaría vernos deprimidos por su decisión. –Zelda asintió con la cabeza.

-Por lo menos, ahora sé que nunca estaré sola… si tú no llegas a estar, ella estará conmigo en espíritu, y siempre me acompañará.- Link sonrió al escucharla más tranquila. Se acercó a ella y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Zelda se recargó en su hombro. Un viento comenzó a soplar, haciendo a Zelda acercarse más a Link, para evadir el frío. El muchacho se sonrojó por la forma en que la joven rubia se abrazaba a él.

-¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad!- escucharon a lo lejos, haciendo a ambos separarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó Zelda al ver llegar a un soldado.

-La están esperando para la cena- comentó el guardia haciendo una reverencia.

-Claro, ahora voy- comentó. El guardia hizo otra reverencia antes de irse.

Link y Zelda se miraron, sin saber que hacer o decir. La joven sintió un extraño empujón, al igual que Link, terminando chocando sus labios con el del otro. Se separaron totalmente sorprendidos. Una risa sonaba entre el viento, y deslumbraron de nuevo a la joven con su túnica dorada y con su cabello castaño, para después desaparecer… su última travesura. Ambos rieron ante el incidente. Link miró a la joven reina, para después, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla de nuevo, cosa que ella correspondió… ahí quedaron, esperando que, su futuro mejorase con el paso de los años.

**£££ooo£££**

**Wuenu… esto es… pues, un final alternativo XD! La verdad es que recibí unos reviews donde me dijeron que creían que Anny iba a morir, así que me quedé pensando en eso, y pues, esta jué la idea que quedó. Espero que les halla gustado y yo espero ya no seguir escribiendo de este fic… pero… ahí veré XD!!! **

**Bueno, me retiro, pues el dinero no alcanza para mucho tiempo en el café Internet. Espero sus reviews n-n.**


End file.
